Un temps après l'autre
by benebu
Summary: WIP. Un mari récalcitrant et une femme malheureuse dans une parodie de mariage. Severus et Hermione parviendront ils un jour à se reconnaître l'un l'autre pour ce qu'ils sont ? TRADUCTION de la fic de Missybewitched.
1. Au creux de la nuit

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched, disponible sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Time after time.

Traduction et adaptation benebu, mars 2006

_Note : vous avez vu le genre de l'histoire ? Angst, drama. Je voulais juste faire un dernier rappel. benebu_

* * *

_ETA : Quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire l'année dernière, elle comportait 24 chapitres, mais n'était pas finie. Depuis, il n'y a pas eu d'update de la part de l'auteur. Je continue d'espérer, mais je voulais que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez..._

* * *

**1. Au creux de la nuit.**

Severus poussa un soupir, se résignant à l'inévitable. La journée avait été difficile, et la nuit promettait d'être impossible. Les mains dans les poches, il s'efforça d'arborer une expression neutre. C'était difficile, son air maussade lui était une seconde nature. Intérieurement, il pestait. Si seulement je n'avais pas promis à Albus de me comporter convenablement. Lui, plus que quiconque, aurait dû se souvenir de cette promesse que j'ai faite il y a tant d'années : si je ne peux pas l'épouser _elle_, alors je n'en épouserai aucune autre… Enfin, ça ne leur apporterait rien ni à l'un ni à l'autre s'il décidait de laisser éclater une de ses colères mémorables contre elle. Elle était assise sur son lit immense, lui tournant le dos, tremblant de nervosité ou de peur, il n'aurait su dire. Se souvenant de sa promesse au Directeur, il décida qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rendre cette expérience plus difficile pour elle qu'elle ne le serait déjà. Après tout, se dit-il amèrement, elle aussi était une victime de cette parodie de mariage. Pour la dixième fois de la journée, il maudit le Ministère en silence, lui qui avait précipité dans les bras l'un de l'autre deux quasi étrangers qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Severus avança vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Il tendit la main vers la femme, espérant attirer son attention, mais il se ravisa. Pourquoi ne pas retarder l'inévitable, puisque c'était possible ? La femme en question arrêta soudain de trembler, mais Severus remarqua qu'elle avait raidi tout son corps pour se retourner vers lui. Severus lisait un mélange de colère et de désespoir sur son visage, à l'occasion remplacé par un éclair de détermination. Elle semblait lutter contre des démons intérieurs. Severus l'observait, et il fut capable de voir le moment exact où sa détermination prit le dessus. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui parler.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en finir au plus vite, professeur. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose qui le mit en colère, et il se dit que 'bien se comporter' allait être tout aussi pénible que de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais contrairement à ses mensonges au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait qu'il pouvait arrêter à tout moment de 'bien se comporter' et vivre jusqu'au lendemain pour retrouver ses idiots d'élèves. Alors il ne s'en priva pas.

« C'est Severus, Hermione. Le Ministère a jugé bon de nous déclarer mari et femme, alors appelle-moi par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls. Le professeur en moi n'a pas pour habitude de coucher avec ses élèves. » Il eut un sourire moqueur quand Hermione écarquilla les yeux et serra convulsivement les couvertures de son lit dans ses mains en l'entendant parler directement de la nature de leur relation, et il continua. « Cependant, en présence de mes collègues et des autres élèves, tu continueras à m'appeler professeur Snape. Ces situations seront rares, puisque tu as déjà passé ton ASPIC de Potions. Je ne chercherai pas à te voir pendant la journée, et je pense que tu en feras autant de ton côté. »

Il marqua une pause et Hermione en profita pour intervenir. « D'accord, je ne vous appellerai pas 'professeur', mais je refuse de vous appeler par votre prénom. C'est… personnel tout ce que n'est pas ce… (elle frissonna) ce mariage. Je vous appellerai 'Snape'. »

Ensuite, elle resta pensive pendant un moment. Son visage se détendit un peu et son regard s'adoucit. Severus se dit qu'elle faisait de nouveau tout à fait ses dix-huit ans, alors que quand il l'avait épousée quelques heures plus tôt elle avait eu l'air plus femme. Sans crier gare, l'image de son amour perdu se matérialisa dans son esprit, ses beaux yeux saphir brillants de reproche. Il maudit le Ministère pour la onzième fois.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Hermione' puisque je ne suis plus 'Granger' et que de m'entendre appeler 'Snape' serait une insulte. Et puis, ça ne ferait que vous embrouiller. »

Severus haussa les épaules, mais il fronça les sourcils à l'idée qu'une chose aussi courante qu'un nom de famille puisse l'embrouiller. « Comme tu veux, » répondit-il.

Le silence se prolongea dans la pièce. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et Severus décida qu'il était temps de remplir la première des clauses de leur contrat de mariage. Il n'était pas partisan de se précipiter vers les problèmes, mais il ne croyait pas non plus que la solution était de rester éveillé toute la nuit, à se demander qui allait faire le premier pas. A contrecœur, il allongea le bras vers Hermione, toujours aussi tendue, et l'attira à lui pour poser les lèvres pour les siennes.

Fermant les yeux, il murmura une excuse à la défunte qu'il était sur le point de trahir.

_Pardonne-moi, Mel. Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite. Pardonne-moi, Mel, je t'en prie…_

Mel. Les jeunes mariés ne savaient pas que ce nom deviendrait le couteau qui remuerait dans une plaie déjà béante.

* * *

_merci à Missybewitched qui m'accorde sa confiance pour traduire et adapter cette histoire. Vous m'aiderez à la convaincre que sa fic 'valait le coup qu'on la traduise' ? benebu._


	2. Déprime et souvenirs

**Déprime et souvenirs.**

Le chant des oiseaux réveilla Hermione. Ils gazouillaient vaillamment pour saluer le début d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée. _Le monde est gai et joyeux aujourd'hui_, remarqua t'elle. _Tout ce que je ne suis pas, n'ai pas été et ne serai jamais puisque j'ai épousé le professeur_. Hermione fit un rapide calcul mental et réalisa que leur mariage n'était qu'un bébé de trois mois. Elle l'aurait plutôt comparé à une vieille sorcière ronchonne, avec derrière elle trente ans de rhumatismes et d'articulations qui craquent. Hermione rêvassa quelques minutes de plus. Puis, brusquement, elle sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. Elle ne jeta pas le moindre regard vers la place qui, en toute logique, aurait dû être occupée par la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle savait que le professeur se levait toujours avant elle. Ce qu'il faisait du reste de sa journée, avant de revenir se coucher, elle n'en savait rien et n'avait jamais cherché à le découvrir. Hermione se disait qu'elle était probablement l'épouse la moins aimante de tout le monde magique, mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit l'épouse la moins aimée du monde entier.

Hermione tourna le robinet et se laissa réconforter par l'eau chaude bienfaisante. Se sentant apaisée par la caresse des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps, elle abandonna ses idées noires et se relaxa, sachant que c'était le seul moment de la journée où elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Les douches chaudes : ma solution à tous les problèmes du monde. Je devrais écrire un livre sur le sujet, se dit-elle, en souriant de sa propre naïveté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, se sentant considérablement mieux, Hermione était en route vers la Grande Salle où, elle le savait, Harry et Ron l'attendraient à leurs places habituelles. Elle les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux, pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour la saluer. « Hermione ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur. Hermione était sincèrement heureuse de voir ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle savait que d'ici la fin du petit-déjeuner, sa belle humeur aurait disparu, et que la dépression étendrait de nouveau son emprise sur elle. Ça arrivait tous les jours, et ça se passait toujours au moment où Harry et Ron commençaient à discuter de Quidditch. Hermione ne leur reprochait jamais cette habitude matinale ; Merlin savait que les deux garçons, et Harry en particulier, avaient besoin de se distraire du danger constant qui rôdait hors de Poudlard, guettant la moindre erreur de leur part pour pouvoir attaquer et détruire leur monde. Se résignant à l'inévitable, Hermione se désintéressa de leur conversation pleine d'enthousiasme, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Et elles l'emmenèrent loin…

Elle pensa à l'amour, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Des années plus tôt, quand elle n'avait que douze ans, elle avait imaginé le mariage parfait, pour le jour où elle épouserait l'homme qu'elle aimerait. Elle était allé jusqu'à décider dans les moindres détails des fleurs qui composeraient son bouquet, au brin de lavande près. Pourtant, elle avait abandonné ce rêve sans hésiter après avoir pris une décision avec Harry et Ron dans une salle de classe vide…

&&&&&

« Hermione… » ronchonnait une voix familière, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Il est midi et j'ai faim. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler après avoir mangé, s'il te plaît ? »

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami avec affection, et Harry lui donna une tape derrière de la tête. Il se tut sur le champ. Harry avait toujours été plus doué pour observer ses changements d'humeur, et en conséquence, il était plus sensible aux non-dits. Incontestablement, il avait perçu la tension incroyable qui émanait d'elle, et il se rendait compte qu'elle avait autant besoin d'entendre Ron se plaindre en ce moment que de l'aide de Hagrid pendant un cours de Potions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? » demanda doucement Harry. Il reconnaissait les mauvaises nouvelles quand il en voyait, et le visage d'Hermione laissait clairement entendre 'tragédie en vue'. Même Ron la regarda avec inquiétude maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir le climat lourd qui régnait dans la salle de classe vide.

Hermione regarda ses amis avec calme. Elle se promit de ne pas sombrer dans l'hystérie en leur apprenant la nouvelle. « La Marque des Ténèbres. Ils l'ont trouvée flottant au dessus de la maison de mes parents. Ils sont morts. Mais je ne pourrai pas assister à leurs funérailles. Dumbledore craint qu'ils ne reviennent pour moi. »

Finissant ce petit discours, se félicitant de ne pas avoir bégayé en le prononçant, Hermione observa la réaction de ses amis, impassible. Ron avait l'air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione se le représenta en train de baver, mais cette image eut du mal à lui arracher plus qu'un petit sourire crispé. Et Harry. Elle avait le cœur brisé en voyant la culpabilité et la tristesse qui se lisaient dans son regard quand il se détourna. Il s'en voulait.

Hermione leur donna un peu plus de temps pour absorber la nouvelle avant de leur asséner la suite. « Oh, et vous vous souvenez de la Loi Nuptiale du Ministère ? (elle réalisait qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.) Celle qui oblige les gens à se marier, et autorise les sorciers à prendre une seconde épouse ? (Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, hébétés). J'ai reçu une demande ce matin de Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy, je précise. Apparemment, il aurait besoin d'une seconde femme. Alors il m'a choisie. Il pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra m'utiliser comme appât pour toi, Harry. » Hermione ressentit un élan de culpabilité en laissant échapper sans le vouloir cette dernière information. Elle n'avait pas voulu donner l'impression de blâmer son ami.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que Ron puisse ouvrir la bouche plus grand, mais il le fit quand même. Attends un peu d'entendre la suite, Ron, pensa t'elle amèrement. Je parie dix Gallions que ton menton en touchera le sol. Elle continua d'une voix indifférente. « Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, bien sûr, alors Dumbledore m'a offert une alternative : je pourrais épouser Snape. Il affirme que ça me mettrait hors d'atteinte des griffes de Malefoy. Il attend de connaître ma décision avant d'en parler à Snape. Mais j'ai refusé. Alors, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Hermione se donna mentalement une petite tape dans le dos en voyant la bouche de Ron s'ouvrir plus grande. Bel effort, Ron, je savais que tu en étais capable.

&&&&&&

Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qu'ils avaient pensé de toute l'affaire. Harry s'était senti si coupable qu'il s'était excusé, encore et encore et encore. Elle n'avait jamais accepté ses excuses. Hermione n'était pas désolée d'être l'amie de Harry, même si ça lui avait valu de se retrouver souvent dans des situations dangereuses. En fait, son amitié et celle de Ron comptaient plus que tout au monde pour elle maintenant que ses parents étaient morts. Elle remercia même en silence le troll qui les avait rapprochés pendant leur première année. Ils avaient calmement discuté de ses options, et elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : Harry et Ron n'aimaient pas l'idée qu'elle épouse Snape, mais elle détestait plus encore l'idée de rejeter l'unique solution qui lui permettrait de se protéger et d'empêcher Harry et Ron de s'inquiéter pour elle. Merlin savait que Harry portait déjà bien assez de fardeaux sur ses épaules d'adolescent de dix-sept ans, aussi larges et fortes qu'elles puissent être. Hermione se souvenait de leur première confrontation avec Sirius pendant leur troisième année, quand il croyaient encore tous les trois que Sirius voulait faire du mal à son filleul. A ce moment, elle aurait été prête à mourir pour défendre ses amis. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour que rien n'arrive à Harry et Ron, et les rêves de mariage d'une fillette de douze ans semblaient le parfait agneau à sacrifier à ce désir ardent. Aussi longtemps qu'elle était en sécurité, Harry ne se précipiterait pas à son secours comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius au Département des Mystères.

Plus tard, Harry et Ron l'avaient pressée de venir avec eux profiter de ce qui restait de l'heure du déjeuner, mais Hermione avait décliné leur offre, sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés pour qu'elle n'entende plus leurs pas, elle avait quitté la salle de classe et s'était dirigée vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son deuxième entretien de la journée avec le Directeur.


	3. Rencontre au sommet

**Rencontre au sommet.**

Le professeur Severus Snape se tenait pour un homme de parole. Il n'y avait pas tant d'honneur pour lui à ne jamais revenir sur sa parole ; il n'avait fait que quelques précieuses promesses au cours de sa vie, et il était donc simplement plus probable qu'il les tienne. Mais même en ces circonstances, ses promesses n'étaient jamais faites à la légère, et encore moins quand il s'agissait pour lui de prêter serment. Il avait promis à Albus une loyauté sans faille, et il était devenu l'un de ses alliés les plus dignes de confiance. Il avait fait serment de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, bon, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait également promis une chose à Mel, toutes ces années auparavant, il lui avait donné sa parole qu'il ne se marierait jamais, si ce n'était pas elle qu'il épousait.

Severus avait insulté Albus après que le vieil homme lui ait calmement répété la proposition qu'il avait faite à Hermione plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas été surpris, Dumbledore ne s'était pas laissé décourager par la réaction de son Maître de Potions. Il avait continué à pétiller du regard en direction de ce Severus récalcitrant, et a répéter inlassablement que c'était une disposition indispensable dans leur lutte contre Voldemort. Severus était suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre, mais il allait devoir renier une parole donnée, et ça le rendait furieux. Dumbledore était au courant de sa relation avec Mel, non ? Il l'avait même encouragée à l'époque ! Il avait dit à Albus dans un moment de faiblesse après la disparition de Mel que jamais il ne retrouverait une femme comme elle. Albus savait qu'il avait fait vœu de demeurer célibataire, et pourtant il envisageait toujours une union entre Miss Granger et lui.

Albus craqua finalement quand il parla de Mel. Severus entendit son ton devenir plus pincé, perdant de sa légèreté, et les yeux du Directeur se firent froids. « Je suis désolé, Severus, je compatis à ta peine, comme je compatissais il y a treize ans. Et depuis, je t'ai conseillé à maintes reprises de laisser le passé s'en aller. Je vais te le dire encore une fois. Laisse Mel s'en aller. » Dumbledore marqua une pause, et continua d'un ton plus doux. « On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu seras heureux avec Miss Granger. »

Severus faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du Directeur, en grognant comme un lion en cage. « D'accord ! Je m'en fiche, j'épouserai cette… gamine aux crins hirsutes ! Mais seulement parce que je refuse de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre le dessus sur nous à cause d'elle. Mais je vous préviens, Dumbledore, » enragea Severus, en venant s'arrêter devant le bureau de Dumbledore, « ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'aime un jour. »

Le Directeur ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. Pendant un moment, Severus crut même que Dumbledore allait rester silencieux. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Son regard se remit à pétiller à plein régime. « D'accord, mon garçon, d'accord. Du moment que tu me promets de bien te comporter avec Miss Granger. Pas de sarcasmes ou de choses de ce genre. Tu restes correct, d'accord ? »

Severus grommela.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Severus grommela de nouveau.

« Excellent ! J'informerai Miss Granger et nous nous occuperons des arrangements, d'accord ? »

Severus poussa un long soupir et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

&&&&&&&&

Severus fronça les sourcils, interrompant soudain son introspection. La porte de ses quartiers venait de s'ouvrir, et il n'y avait qu'une personne à part lui qui pouvait faire ça. Il jeta un œil au sablier, sur son bureau. Comme toujours, sa femme était ponctuelle. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Elle revenait dans les cachots un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu. Il quittait leurs quartiers le matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Et c'était aussi d'un commun accord qu'il s'évitaient l'un l'autre dans la journée.

A partir du moment où elle entrait dans leurs quartiers, leurs interactions répondaient toujours strictement à la même routine, chaque soir. Hermione se préparait à se coucher pendant que Severus buvait du whisky, avant de se déshabiller. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient au lit, remplissant leur devoir conjugal. C'était une affaire horriblement impersonnelle, l'un comme l'autre ayant hâte d'en finir.

&&&&&&&

Plus tard, après que Snape se soit endormi, Hermione se demanda si elle devait essayer de parler avec lui de la direction que prenait leur mariage. Elle avait envie de le faire depuis des semaines, mais il s'était montré tellement froid et distant avec elle. Hermione avait espéré que leur relation s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais cet espoir avait été déçu. Pourtant, elle ne rejetait pas totalement la faute sur son mari. Elle se reprochait tout autant de ne pas faire suffisamment d'efforts. Demain, se promit-elle. Demain, nous parlerons. Nous parlerons, et je lui dirai.

Satisfaite de sa décision, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'obscurité.


	4. La blessure s'infecte

**La blessure s'infecte.**

Hermione, en approchant de la Grande Salle, se sentait plus reposée et en confiance qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant ces trois derniers mois. Sa bonne humeur tint bon malgré la discussion quotidienne de Harry et Ron sur le Quidditch, et elle alla même jusqu'à prendre part à la conversation, même si elle s'y connaissait autant en Quidditch que Ron était familier avec l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Inutile de le dire, ses opinions sur le jeu faisaient habituellement d'elle la victime des moqueries de ses amis, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Normalement, elle les aurait fusillés du regard, mais aujourd'hui, elle en rit avec eux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer sa bonne humeur.

Elle resta joviale toute la journée, à rire et à discuter avec ses amis. Hermione n'avait pas idée des regards que Harry et Ron se jetaient derrière son dos, et elle n'en fut donc pas perturbée. Elle était dans son élément dans la classe de Métamorphoses avancées de McGonagall, répondant aux questions de son professeur, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Evidemment, McGonagall en fut surprise, peut-être même choquée. Quand le trio quitta sa classe, McGonagall croisa le regard de Harry et leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules en retour.

&&&&&&&&

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione prenne la direction de la bibliothèque, pendant que Ron et lui descendraient dans les profondeurs du château en direction de la classe de Potions. Hermione avait récemment pris cette habitude, puisqu'elle avait passé son ASPIC de Potions plus tôt dans l'année. Elle travaillait avec ardeur dans le domaine de Madame Pince, pendant que les deux autres membres du trio souffraient la compagnie du professeur Snape. Cependant, ajoutant à leur inconfort croissant, Hermione resta joyeusement avec Ron et Harry, apparemment inconsciente de la tension que ressentaient ses amis qui voyaient se profiler une rencontre déplaisante entre elle et le professeur de Potions.

Snape était en avance, comme toujours. Le trio s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de Potions, et Harry réalisa avec un grognement de contrariété qu'ils étaient en plein dans le champ de vision du professeur. Ron était visiblement nerveux quand Hermione les étreignit l'un après l'autre, en leur promettant de les retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle s'éloigna et lui et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce, sans oser croiser le regard du professeur. Ron lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry comprit la mise en garde qu'il y avait sur son visage semé de taches de rousseur. Harry s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise en présence du professeur Snape, mais aucune des remarques mesquines n'avait jamais été comparable à ce que le langage corporel subtil du professeur lui disait en ce moment. Le visage du Maître de Potions restait impassible, mais Harry avait l'impression que Snape rassemblait en ce moment même toute l'énergie d'un véritable orage, avec ses nuages noirs menaçants, ses éclairs précis qui zébreraient le ciel, prêts à déferler sur Ron et sur lui-même sans préavis. Les doigts de sa main droite se pliaient et se dépliaient, comme s'il résistait à l'envie de leur jeter à la figure une potion qui les désintégrerait. Harry se méfiait de l'intensité de la haine que lui vouait Snape, et il se dit que les deux heures à venir allaient se montrer interminables. Il prit note mentalement de parler à Hermione de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle les avait mis.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione chantonnait doucement en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec le professeur, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de but dans la vie. Avant ça, elle ne voulait qu'obtenir de meilleures notes d'ASPIC que ses camarades, avant d'entrer dans une université magique pour y poursuivre son éducation. Ensuite, elle aurait voulu trouver un homme bien avec qui s'installer, pour fonder une famille. Hermione n'était jamais aussi heureuse que quand elle travaillait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce mariage inattendu était une complication qui lui avait fait quitter le chemin qu'elle s'était tracé. Elle avait alors sombré dans une profonde dépression, de la même façon qu'une barque, perdue, aurait pu sombrer lors d'une tempête en mer. Mais la découverte inattendue qu'elle avait faite quelques semaines auparavant lui avait donné un nouveau but, et sa frêle embarcation était finalement en route vers des rivages plus sûrs. Hermione posa ses livres sur sa table préférée, s'assit, et posa la tête en appui sur sa main gauche. Rapidement, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ce soir-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient confortablement installés dans leur canapé préféré de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, appréciant le silence paisible qu'on ne peut connaître qu'entre amis proches. Hermione était gaiement plongée dans son _Histoire de Poudlard_, et Harry essayait de battre Ron dans leur seconde partie d'échecs de la soirée. Preuve criante de l'inquiétude qu'avait provoquée chez lui le comportement d'Hermione aujourd'hui, Ron avait perdu sa reine face à un pion de Harry. Les pièces de Ron, les blancs, étaient en colère contre lui. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que leur reine ait été sortie du jeu de façon si humiliante. Ils avaient demandé à ce qu'elle soit réintégrée, pendant que la reine en question croisait les bras d'un air hautain en refusant de regarder Ron. Ne recevant de réponse ni de l'un ni de l'autre des joueurs, les pièces blanches finirent par se mettre en grève, et défilèrent sur le bord de l'échiquier sous les huées de leurs homologues noires. Le rouquin soupira et se renfonça dans le canapé. Harry interpréta ce mouvement comme le signal qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la partie. Ensemble, ils concentrèrent leur attention sur Hermione.

« Hermione. » La voix de Ron était prudemment contrôlée.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, toujours plongée dans l'épais volume.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Plissant un peu les yeux à cette interruption, Hermione mit son livre de côté et leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant l'air sérieux qu'avaient pris ses amis.

Avant que Harry n'ait réussi à formuler la phrase qui lui permettrait d'exprimer son inquiétude, Hermione intervint « Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent bêtement. Rassemblant son courage, Harry l'interrogea. « Alors, pourquoi ce visage souriant ? Ce n'est pas qu'on se plaigne, bien sûr, mais tu as été plus… plus effacée, ces derniers temps. »

Hermione sourit ; l'inquiétude dans laquelle ses meilleurs amis l'enveloppaient était aussi réconfortante que l'étreinte d'une mère. Elle fut réellement tentée de leur avouer tous ses secrets, ici et maintenant. Au lieu de ça, elle dit, « Je vous en parlerai plus tard. En attendant, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Je vais bien. »

Pas tout à fait rassuré, Harry laissa tomber le sujet, à regrets. Ron suivit son exemple et changea rapidement de sujet. « Allez, Hermione, fais donc une partie d'échecs avec moi. Harry est un adversaire bien trop en dessous de mon niveau. J'aurais mieux fait de jouer contre un Veracrasse ! »

Son ami réagit avec indignation, « J'ai pris ta reine avec un simple pion à l'instant ! » Les pièces noires acquiescèrent avec tellement de ferveur qu'Hermione ne put qu'en rire.

Après leur partie, qu'Hermione perdit dans les grandes largeurs, Ron lui proposa une revanche. Hermione déclina, en avançant qu'elle devait retourner aux cachots avant le couvre-feu. Elle embrassa ses amis sur la joue et sortit de la salle commune.

Harry vit que Ron fronçait les sourcils en se tournant vers le sablier géant suspendu au dessus de la cheminée. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche, Ron ? »

Contrairement à ses manières habituelles, ce fut sur un ton solennel que Ron annonça, « Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'elle est retournée voir l'autre salaud plus tôt que nécessaire ? Le couvre-feu n'est que dans trois quarts d'heure ! »

N'ayant rien à dire qui puisse les aider dans cette situation, Harry ne dit rien et remit en place les pièces d'échec. Il indiqua distraitement à Ron de faire le premier mouvement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se convaincre que l'atmosphère enjouée n'avait pas disparu au moment où Ron avait fait son commentaire.

&&&&&&&&

Severus fut désagréablement surpris de voir sa routine à nouveau perturbée. Il était furieux qu'Hermione se soit montrée avec Potter et Weasley avant le cours de Potions, et bien plus énervé encore qu'elle soit là dans leurs quartiers vingt minutes plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Est-ce qu'elle avait soudain perdu toute capacité à lire l'heure ? Eh bien, elle pouvait rester là, debout. Elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Il adressa à sa femme un regard indifférent, et se remit à lire l'article qu'il avait commencé dans la dernière revue sur les Potions.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Severus releva la tête, dissimulant rapidement sa confusion sous un masque de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir, par Merlin ?_ Severus envisagea de lui répondre quelque chose, mais décida de ne rien en faire finalement. Ce serait bien plus intéressant de laisser sa femme commencer, simplement pour voir ce qui avait pu la décider à vouloir discuter avec lui, alors que par le passé, elle avait mis toute son énergie à éviter la moindre confrontation avec lui.

L'absence de réponse de son mari causa une première brèche dans la confiance et l'optimisme d'Hermione. Elle chancela, et Severus remarqua que les doutes propres à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans l'envahissaient peu à peu.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança dans le discours qu'elle avait préparé à la bibliothèque. « Je me rend compte que jusqu'à maintenant les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées entre nous (Severus eut un reniflement méprisant), et que nous en souffrons tous les deux (il leva les yeux au ciel). Et je pense vraiment que vous et moi devrions faire de notre possible pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous (sourire moqueur). »

Affichant toujours le même sourire, Severus demanda, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a le moindre 'nous', le moindre 'toi et moi', Hermione chérie ? » Severus n'avait utilisé le prénom de sa femme qu'à une occasion depuis leur mariage, croyant alors que ça l'aiderait à se détendre en sa présence. Plus tard, il était silencieusement tombé d'accord avec elle pour considérer qu'utiliser leurs prénoms était trop personnel pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Depuis, il avait pris pour habitude d'éviter de prononcer son nom dans les conversations qu'ils avaient. Tous les deux en avaient secrètement été soulagés. Cependant, il savait que ce moment était l'occasion idéale pour prononcer son prénom, suivi de ce 'chérie'. Ça serait parfait pour compléter l'humiliation à laquelle Hermione s'était exposée en essayant de lui parler.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne sachant comment continuer après avoir vu l'hostilité affichée sur le visage de son mari. « Ecoutez… »

« Que j'écoute quoi ? »

« Il faut vraiment que je vous dise… »

« Mais dis-moi, ce suspense va me tuer. »

« S'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien m'écouter ? » La voix d'Hermione commençait à trembler. « Je voudrais vraiment que notre mariage fonctionne. »

Severus vit là son ouverture et s'y engouffra. « Eh bien, » dit-il, « Malheureusement, moi, je ne le veux pas. » Il se tut pour admirer l'effet que ses mots eurent sur elle. Son talent pour la cruauté s'était vraiment amélioré au cours des ans, mais il fallait dire qu'elle était une cible facile. Hermione sembla surprise et blessée, comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, un ami de confiance lui plantait un couteau dans le dos. Enchanté, le côté sadique de Severus, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'aiguiser à la perfection pendant toutes ses années de lutte pour sa survie, enfonça le couteau plus profondément dans sa victime. « Et tu sais quoi, Hermione, ma chère épouse ? Je ne t'apprécierai jamais, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. » Il regarda le visage d'Hermione se décomposer, et il bougea la lame pour achever sa victime. « Tu sais pourquoi ? » Hermione secoua timidement la tête, et Severus prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait savourer le moment où il murmura, d'une voix qui n'était que méchanceté, « Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, et parce que j'aime une autre femme. »

* * *

_Si vous avez tenu jusque là, accordez-moi encore un chapitre avant de décider d'arrêter de suivre cette histoire. Promis, ça vaut le coup… benebu_


	5. Mel

**5. Mel**

« Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, et parce que j'aime une autre femme. »

Ces mots, qu'il avait prononcés à voix basse, résonnaient cependant dans la pièce. Hermione resta immobile, sous le choc. L'ampleur de sa propre naïveté la frappait comme un sortilège de paralysie particulièrement puissant. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pourrait résoudre leurs problèmes par un simple claquement de doigts ? Ravalant un sanglot, elle se dégagea de la prise de son mari et s'enfuit en courant de leurs quartiers.

Severus sourit de toutes ses dents, comme un chat qui aurait avalé le canari, et reprit le journal de Potions qu'il avait abandonné. Il s'attendait à une nuit tranquille, pendant laquelle il n'aurait plus à subir le tempérament mélodramatique de sa femme. Il ne pensa pas un instant que sa propre prestation lui aurait valu les chaleureux applaudissements du public.

&&&&&&&

Hermione courait. Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne s'inquiétait que de mettre entre elle et son mari la plus grande distance possible. Elle dévala un escalier au bout d'un couloir désert des cachots. Si Hermione avait été dans son état normal, plus calme, elle se serait souvenue que les cachots étaient au niveau le plus bas du château, qu'il ne pouvait pas logiquement exister d'escaliers descendant plus profondément dans le bâtiment magique. Cependant, bouleversée comme elle l'était, elle avait oublié l'une des deux règles tacites les plus importantes de Poudlard, celles que les élèves ne pouvaient ignorer qu'à leurs risques et périls. La première, Harry, Ron, et elle-même l'avaient apprise à leurs dépens pendant leur première année – _si vous trouvez un couloir qui a l'air abandonné, sauvez-vous avant que Touffu ne vous attrape_, et la deuxième, qu'elle avait pourtant répétée sans relâche à Neville – _méfiez-vous des escaliers_.

Un couloir inconnu, combiné avec la possibilité d'escaliers-piège, c'était la porte ouverte à un désastre, et en se précipitant en bas des escaliers, Hermione s'y engouffra à toute vitesse. Un éclair de lumière rouge emplit l'espace et avec un grand 'boum', elle se sentit violemment rejetée en haut des marches. Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que son corps ne rencontre un obstacle, et elle cogna contre un mur de pierre. Glissant au sol, Hermione ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas du corps avant d'être enveloppée par l'obscurité.

&&&&&&&

Hermione reprit peu à peu conscience, avec la sensation désagréable qu'elle était observée. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais dût fermer les yeux pour se concentrer en réalisant que ses bras tremblaient violemment et qu'elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le poids de son corps. Infiniment reconnaissante envers la paire de bras solides qui la saisit et l'aida à se relever, elle murmura un remerciement.

« Pas de problème, mon enfant, » répondit une voix qu'Hermione reconnut pour celle du professeur Dumbledore. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

A cette question innocente du Directeur au sujet de ses sentiments, les mots de Snape lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle éclata en sanglots. « Il était… il était tellement en colère… et il a dit… il a dit qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais parce que je n'en valais pas la peine. » Hermione hoqueta avant de reprendre. « Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais… alors que moi je voulais lui parler du bébé. » Hermione n'en dit pas plus, persuadée d'avoir parfaitement expliqué sa situation actuelle, puisque Dumbledore connaissait l'état de leur relation. Diable, toute l'école savait que sa relation avec le professeur Snape était aussi idyllique qu'aurait pu l'être celle de Malefoy avec Buck.

Cependant, cela ne parut pas suffire à Dumbledore. Il avait froncé les sourcils, signifiant qu'il était toujours un peu perdu. « Continuez, » l'encouragea t'il.

Hermione lui parla alors de sa chute dans les escaliers, sans s'étendre sur ce qui l'avait causée. « Il y a eu une grande lumière, et quelque chose m'a repoussée en haut des escaliers. Je me suis cognée dans un mur et je crois que je me suis évanouie, » finit Hermione, se sentant un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même maintenant qu'elle avait presque tout raconté au vieil homme.

Le professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un moment, et Hermione attendit patiemment les conseils qu'elle était sûre de recevoir de la part du Directeur. Quand finalement il se décida à parler, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait préféré son silence.

« Eh bien, mon enfant, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais l'escalier que vous venez de me décrire n'est pas l'un des escaliers farceurs habituels de Poudlard. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà Poudlard ? (Hermione acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils devant cette question curieuse). Dans ce cas, vous connaissez ses escaliers. Celui dont nous parlons n'apparaît qu'une fois tous les plusieurs siècles. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance qu'il se soit matérialisé à un moment où vous étiez bouleversée et à la recherche d'un moyen d'échapper à… disons, à vos problèmes. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. D'accord, le problème venait des escaliers. Cependant, elle se rendait compte que la situation actuelle était plus compliquée que ce que Dumbledore avait laissé entendre. Elle l'interrogea, « Et ? »

« Et cet escalier particulier fait remonter les gens dans le temps. » Il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps de digérer cette information.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais bon, il ne s'agissait que de voyage dans le temps, pas vrai ? Hermione était à peu près sûre qu'elle serait capable de faire face à cette situation. Elle avait déjà voyagé dans le temps. Tout se passerait bien. Hermione interrompit ce train de pensées, surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre réaction face à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Dumbledore lui répondit, et elle eut un petit rire, amer, bien sûr. « C'est formidable, professeur. Quelque part, il y a une autre moi de quatre ans qui doit être en train de courir nue dans sa maison. Je devrais aller la voir pour lui dire qui je suis, et lui demander de ne pas faire les erreurs que j'ai faites. Ça pourrait résoudre mon problème actuel, non ? »

Ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit, « Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne quittiez pas Poudlard. Ce sera plus sûr pour tout le monde si vous restez hors de vue du plus de personnes possibles. »

Hermione secoua la tête, contrite. « Je n'étais pas sérieuse, vous savez, quand j'ai dit que je voulais changer les choses. » Soudain, elle redevint grave, et lui expliqua qu'elle aurait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses journées pour la durée de son séjour.

« D'accord. Je parlerai aux professeurs de l'école, je suis persuadé qu'il y en aura bien un au moins qui aura besoin d'une assistante. Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ? Vous pourrez vous faire passer pour une diplômée de Beauxbâtons qui est venue chercher du travail à Poudlard. Trouvez-vous un nom, et vous pourrez nous le donner plus tard. »

Hermione eut un sourire sans humour, trouvant l'idée de devoir se présenter à nouveau à des gens qu'elle connaissait déjà assez déprimante. « Ça me plairait. Merci, professeur. »

« Avant que je vous laisse, il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. »

« Oui ? »

La voix de Dumbledore quand il lui répondit était pleine de plus de compassion qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu, et elle en fut réconfortée. En même temps, elle avait vu son regard plein de pitié et s'était préparée au pire.

« Quand vous avez été projetée dans notre époque, il y a deux jours, vous vous êtes violemment cognée contre le mur de pierre de mon bureau. Je suis sorti et je vous ai trouvée inconsciente, et saignant abondamment. Mon enfant, je suis désolé, mais vous avez perdu votre bébé. »

Hermione s'était raidie avant même que Dumbledore ne termine sa phrase. Son monde s'était arrêté, dans un grincement qui la prit au cœur. Elle s'étonna du calme dont elle faisait preuve. Il lui restait certainement des larmes pour son enfant ? Hermione se sentit soudain extrêmement seule. Où étaient ses meilleurs amis maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux ? Jamais ils ne lui avaient manqué autant qu'aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore lui avait proposé de repousser le moment où il la présenterait aux enseignants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tout à fait mieux. Hermione aurait voulu accepter, mais une petite part d'elle même, qui raisonnait en toute logique, sans s'occuper de la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps en ce moment, lui souffla qu'elle aurait besoin de la distraction que lui procurerait cette occupation. Sinon, elle allait mourir, dépérir comme une plante en pot qu'on oubliait d'arroser.

Le Directeur prit acte de sa décision d'un signe de tête. Il informa tranquillement la jeune fille fragile assise, rigide, dans son lit d'hôpital, qu'il serait de retour d'ici une heure.

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties depuis deux jours l'avaient abandonnée, la laissant étrangement engourdie. Comment est-ce que tout ça avait bien pu arriver ?

&&&&&&&

Le professeur Dumbledore ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation qui ferait légèrement vibrer les baguettes de tous les autres professeurs, les informant qu'il désirait les voir dans son bureau. Tout le monde avait quartier libre pendant cette heure qui précédait le dîner, et ils répondraient à sa convocation sans délai.

Le temps qu'il arrive à son bureau, ils étaient déjà là. Dumbledore rit en voyant McGonagall se disputer avec la gargouille, qui refusait obstinément de laisser quiconque entrer dans le bureau, même si on lui avait donné le mot de passe correct (plumes en sucre). Tant que le Directeur n'était pas là, la gargouille se fichait de laisser tout le monde patienter dans le couloir. Dumbledore ordonna à son gardien de pierre de s'écarter, et fit entrer son adjointe énervée dans son bureau, suivie des autres professeurs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps en plaisanteries. Il informa son personnel de ce qu'il attendait d'eux, et demanda un volontaire pour prendre sous son aile la nouvelle arrivante. Les professeurs discutèrent entre eux avec animation, afin de déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait le plus besoin d'une assistante. Il devint rapidement apparent pour Dumbledore que la majorité avait décidé que le Maître de Potions était la personne qui avait le plus besoin d'aide, puisqu'il était le plus jeune et le moins expérimenté des enseignants de l'école. Severus se renfrogna à ce sous-entendu sur ses compétences, et Dumbledore observa la façon dont son refus poli, mais ferme, fut tout bonnement ignoré par Minerva, qui félicita chaudement le Maître de Potions pour sa chance. Elle adressa ensuite un signe de tête à Dumbledore, avant de sortir la tête haute de son bureau. Après avoir serré joyeusement la main de Severus, les autres professeurs la suivirent. Dumbledore inclina la tête en direction de sa collègue qui s'éloignait, se demandant si par hasard le professeur McGonagall ne faisait pas preuve d'une plus grande autorité que lui-même. Il allait vraiment devoir discuter avec sa gargouille des risques qu'elle courait en contrariant la Directrice Adjointe.

Quand le dernier de ses collègues quitta le bureau, Severus fit face à Dumbledore. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une assistante, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Dumbledore leva les mains, en signe de défense. « Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. C'est Minerva qui l'a fait. »

« Je ne veux pas d'assistante. »

« Parlez-en à Minerva. »

Severus fusilla Dumbledore du regard, sachant que s'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre lui, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de convaincre McGonagall. Dumbledore y vit le signe qu'il renonçait à se disputer. « Allons la voir. » Il fit un signe de la main, et la porte s'ouvrit. « Après vous. »

Severus lança un autre regard mauvais au vieil homme, avant de sortir dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

&&&&&&&

Hermione resta allongée pendant la plus grande partie de cette heure, se demandant quel chemin allait prendre sa vie maintenant. Qu'allaient faire Harry et Ron en se rendant compte qu'elle avait disparu ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se lancer dans une mission de sauvetage inutile et se retrouver une fois de plus en danger ? Elle pensa au bébé qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle avait été ravie en apprenant qu'une petite partie de ses rêves allait se réaliser. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de mari aimant, mais elle aurait enveloppé son bébé de tout son amour, et ce bébé l'aurait aimée en retour. Ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Hermione se sentit brièvement soulagée en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais à parler de sa fausse couche à son mari. Sa grossesse n'avait duré qu'un mois, si peu de temps que c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son mari se serait certainement moqué d'elle en lui reprochant de ne pas être capable de mener une grossesse à terme. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à subir ses sarcasmes à cette époque. Cette pause, loin de lui, ferait à Hermione le plus grand bien.

Hermione soupira et sortit de son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose à propos de sa nouvelle identité maintenant. Dumbledore lui avait accordé une heure, et trois quarts d'heure s'étaient déjà écoulés. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Elle n'était pas une fille spécialement attirante. Elle pouvait certainement y remédier ? Personne ici ne savait qui elle était, et la seule autre personne à l'avoir vue à part le Directeur devait être Madame Pomfresh, en admettant bien sûr que la médisorcière ait déjà été en poste à Poudlard treize ans plus tôt. Hermione récupéra sa baguette dans ses robes d'école qui avaient été mises à l'écart, et adressa un remerciement silencieux à Lavande et Parvati qui avaient insisté pour qu'elle apprenne les sortilèges tout simples qu'elles avaient inventés. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'à elles deux elles aient suffisamment de cervelle pour voir plus loin que le fond de leur boule de cristal, mais apparemment, leurs sortilèges cosmétiques auraient pu faire passer Grawp pour un gentleman.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers ses cheveux et murmura l'incantation. Instantanément, ses cheveux en bataille se démêlèrent pour former une masse lisse et soyeuse. Se disant qu'elle ressemblait toujours à la Hermione qu'elle connaissait, Hermione coupa ses longs cheveux. Elle fut agréablement surprise de la différence que ça faisait, elle paraissait plus vieille. Nouveau mouvement de baguette : Hermione voulait vraiment se voir en brune. Si seulement les garçons pouvaient me voir en ce moment, rit-elle toute seule.

Hermione étudia la couleur de ses yeux attentivement dans le miroir. Ils étaient d'une intense couleur brun-doré. Elle pointa sa baguette avec précaution sur eux et murmura un autre sort que Lavande lui avait appris. Quand elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, ce fut pour croiser un regard saphir, moucheté de vert, qui pétillait. Hermione était sûre d'être méconnaissable maintenant, mais pour faire bonne mesure elle Métamorphosa un morceau de papier qu'elle avait retrouvé au fond de ses poches en lunettes. Les plaçant sur son nez par mesure de précaution, Hermione sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. « Hé ! Je suis jolie ! » décida t'elle.

« T'as une tête d'intello, » rétorqua le miroir.

&&&&&&&

Hermione se réjouissait toujours de ce succès éclatant quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle se retourna pour sourire à Dumbledore, et eut le souffle coupé en voyant la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était mis à parler, mais Hermione n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle était toujours en train de dévisager le professeur Snape avec une horreur à peine dissimulée. Par miracle, Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa réaction, mais Severus l'avait remarquée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mentalement bien sûr, en voyant la répugnance qu'il inspirait à la jeune fille. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa réputation ne soit allée plus loin que Londres, mais apparemment il se trompait, s'il pouvait en juger par la réaction de la jeune française.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant son mari entrer dans l'infirmerie. Non, il n'était pas son mari, se répéta t'elle. Nous sommes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre à cette époque. Elle se rendit compte soudain que Snape lui tendait la main, et elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour garder bonne contenance. Il se présenta comme 'Severus', et prononça quelques mots de bienvenue maladroits. Puis, il y eut un silence.

Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour réaliser que les deux hommes attendaient qu'elle se présente. Paniquée, elle leur donna le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mel. Je m'appelle Mel. »


	6. Hermione a disparu

**6. Hermione a disparu.**

Le professeur Snape, se réveillant le lendemain matin, s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'était pas de l'autre côté du lit, contrairement à son habitude. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie la veille, après qu'il lui ait parlé si méchamment. Elle avait dû revenir après qu'il se soit endormi, et se réveiller avant lui ce matin. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment inattendu qu'elle l'évite après son accès de colère de la veille, ne chercha pas plus loin, et commença à vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes.

Severus était sur le point d'arriver à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner quand sa baguette, qu'il avait dans sa poche, attira son attention en vibrant légèrement. Il rebroussa chemin pour emprunter un autre corridor, s'éloigner de la Grande Salle, et se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Albus avait dû recevoir de nouvelles informations à propos d'activité de Mangemorts dont il voulait discuter avec son Maître de Potions. En arrivant devant la gargouille de pierre, il prononça du bout des lèvres le nom de la dernière invention de chez Honeydukes. Severus avait en horreur le choix de mots de passe que faisait Albus : il serrait les dents à chaque fois qu'il devait accéder au bureau du Directeur. Un sorcier aussi formidable que lui ne devrait pas avoir à prononcer des mots comme '_Chocogrenouilles_' et '_Gnomes au Poivre_' avec une telle régularité. Il haïssait encore férocement le moment ou Dumbledore avait choisi '_les meilleurs chewing-gums de chez Droobles_' comme mot de passe. La gargouille du Directeur l'avait informé que sa prononciation du nom '_Droobles_' était inacceptable, et avait patiemment passé les quinze minutes suivantes à expliquer à Severus comment prononcer convenablement ce double '_o_'.

Il entra dans le bureau et dissimula sa surprise d'y trouver les deux élèves qu'il aimait le moins enfoncés dans des fauteuils de chintz disparates en face du bureau du Directeur. Leurs têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson, mais Weasley retourna immédiatement son attention vers Dumbledore. Potter l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps avant de délibérément fixer le portrait de Fortescue qui ronflait au mur derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus eut un reniflement mi-dédaigneux mi-amusé. _Alors comme ça le gamin me déteste. Quoi de neuf ?_

Severus se créa un fauteuil de velours noir et s'assit, les bras croisés. Il prit note de l'attitude inhabituellement grave d'Albus. Le Directeur, sous sa barbe, avait les lèvres pincées, et la lueur qui dansait habituellement dans ses yeux était absente. Severus ne se laissa pas impressionner, et leva un sourcil vers Dumbledore pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt à écouter, quel que soit le sujet de cette réunion.

« Severus, Messieurs Potter et Weasley s'inquiètent pour Hermione. Apparemment, la jeune demoiselle n'est pas venue déjeuner ce matin à l'heure habituelle. Et personne ne sait où elle se trouve en ce moment. » Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il joignit les mains et attendit que Severus prenne la parole. Severus afficha un petit sourire de ses lèvres fines. _Alors c'est à ça que l'on joue_, se dit-il. Il reconnut cette forme particulière d'interrogation, Dumbledore s'en servait pour obtenir subtilement de lui toutes les informations qu'il voulait connaître. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, Severus s'était laissé prendre à ce tour particulier et s'était humilié en racontant au vieil homme rusé toute l'étendue de sa vulnérabilité. Eh bien, il avait beaucoup gagné en sagesse depuis, et Severus était sûr qu'il pouvait maintenant parer le Directeur coup pour coup dans une joute verbale.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais à répondre de ses actions, » répliqua calmement Severus, voyant, du coin de l'œil que Potter avait légèrement tourné la tête pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley l'ont vue pour la dernière fois quand elle a quitté la salle commune de Gryffondor pour retourner vers vos quartiers. Je présume qu'elle y est bien arrivée ? »

Severus inclina la tête, affirmatif, « et elle en est rapidement ressortie. »

« Harry m'a dit qu'elle s'était conduite étrangement hier, » poursuivit Dumbledore.

« En effet. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi. »

« J'aurais bien voulu le savoir. »

Dumbledore regarda son Maître de Potions sans aménité. « D'accord, Hermione se conduisait de façon bizarre hier et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous nous inquiétons pour elle en ce moment et tu ne sais pas où elle est. » On pouvait sentir à son ton qu'il se censurait. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Severus demeura silencieux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il évite de répondre à cette question directe, pas quand le vieil homme sous-entendait des accusations. Les yeux fixés sur le Directeur, il désigna d'un signe de tête les jeunes amis de sa femme.

Dumbledore comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et renvoya ses élèves. « Harry, Monsieur Weasley. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec le Professeur Snape en privé. Je ferai le point avec vous plus tard. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, et Ron le suivit. Il ne se cacha pas pour fusiller Severus du regard avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Je tiens à être informé, Monsieur. »

« Et tu le seras, Harry. »

&&&&&&&

Harry quitta rapidement le bureau circulaire, suivi de près par son meilleur ami.

« Attends, Harry. Je n'ai pas eu de petit-déjeuner, je ne peux pas tenir. »

Harry serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier. « Hermione a disparu et tout ce à quoi tu penses est ton petit-déjeuner ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, mec. Je m'inquiète pour elle aussi. Rassure-toi, d'accord ? Nous reviendrons voir Dumbledore plus tard, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il dira. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es la voix de la raison, Ron ? »

« Depuis que je sais qu'Hermione viendrait personnellement détruire mon couvre-lit des Canons de Chudley si elle savait que je t'ai encouragé, de quelque façon que ce soit, à faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« Dumbledore sait quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas. »

« Qu'il ne t'a pas _encore_ dit. Tu sais que Dumbledore te racontera tout. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je doute qu'il sache quoi que ce soit en ce moment, puisqu'il s'est enfermé avec Snape pour lui soutirer des informations, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Ron, » dit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, exaspéré. « Il sait déjà. Je le sens. Quoi que Snape soit en train de lui raconter, il le sait déjà, fais-moi confiance. »

Ron répondit doucement, « Je te fais confiance, Harry. Je te fais vraiment confiance. »

&&&&&&&

Severus entendit la porte se refermer, et sentit que le regard d'Albus sur lui était maintenant dix fois plus intense.

« Explique. »

Voyant l'humeur dangereuse dans laquelle était Dumbledore en ce moment, l'instinct de préservation de Severus prit les commandes et il raconta docilement les événements qui avaient suivi le retour d'Hermione dans leurs quartiers. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas digne de mon amour. Je lui ai dit que j'en aimais une autre. »

Dumbledore était dans une colère noire, « Et jamais tu ne t'es demandé de quoi ta femme voulait te parler ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « Non. Mais maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je suis curieux. Amusez-moi, Albus. Vous savez quelque chose à son propos et vous mourrez d'envie de me le dire. »

« C'est le cas, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix dure. « Je crois qu'Hermione a voyagé dans le temps après le… différend que vous avez eu tous les deux la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'elle a fait la rencontre de cet escalier de Poudlard qui déplace les gens dans le temps. Les retourneurs de temps permettent à leur porteur de reculer de plusieurs heures dans le temps, mais elle n'a pas d'instrument de ce genre à sa disposition. Son moyen de transport est imprévisible, ta femme est peut-être à des centaines d'années dans le passé, ou même encore dans le futur. Elle peut revenir cet après-midi, demain, dans cinquante ans, ou jamais. »

Severus reçut ces informations sans un mot.

« Si jamais elle nous revient, Severus, je sais que tu sauras faire ce qui sera le mieux. »

Severus se leva et Dumbledore lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer.

Le Directeur poussa un profond soupir dès qu'il se retrouva en privé. « Alors ? » demanda t'il à personne en particulier.

Immédiatement, la pièce résonna de discussions, les portraits qui avaient écouté sans en perdre une miette essayant de faire entendre leur opinion en parlant plus fort que leurs voisins. Dumbledore leva une main et demanda le silence d'un geste impérieux. Il massa ses yeux fatigués de ses doigts osseux.

Finalement, l'un des portraits prit la parole dans le silence, « Cette petite entrevue a très certainement complété le puzzle. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord, Dilys, » confirma Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit à propos de Mel et d'Hermione et du bébé ? »

« C'est à Hermione que revient le droit d'en parler. »

« Est-ce qu'elle reviendra un jour ? »

« Je l'espère, Dippet, pour notre salut à tous. »


	7. On recommence à zéro

**7. On recommence à zéro.**

Severus retourna vers ses cachots à grandes enjambées, déduisant sans pitié des points à quelques Poufsouffles innocents qui eurent le malheur de croiser sa route. Il était furieux. Sa jeune épouse lui causait plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'en aurait crue capable. Pendant des années, il avait été persuadé que Potter et Weasley étaient les meneurs, que c'étaient eux qui entraînaient le trio dans leurs aventures de trompe-la-mort, en crétins arrogants et stupides qu'ils étaient. Il avait toujours cru qu'Hermione se retrouvait malgré elle dans ces aventures qui mettraient à l'épreuve les neuf vies de chat de McGonagall. Mais maintenant, il découvrait qu'elle était tout aussi douée que ses deux comparses pour rechercher les ennuis. Frustré, Severus attira à lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu de sa réserve personnelle, et en but de longues gorgées avant de reposer la bouteille sur son bureau d'acajou. Quelque peu calmé par l'alcool qui lui coulait dans les veines, il s'enfonça dans son siège pour repenser à sa discussion avec le Directeur.

A la réflexion, Severus n'aurait vraiment pas dû être surpris de la présence de Potter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Depuis la fin de la cinquième année du gamin, Albus, pour une raison quelconque, avait tenu Potter informé de la plupart des missions de l'Ordre (peut-être même de toutes). Severus avait fait connaître son désaccord au début concernant cette décision du Directeur ; le gamin n'avait certainement pas besoin d'avoir encore une meilleure opinion de lui-même que celle qu'il avait déjà, mais ensuite, il avait admis pour lui-même que la façon la plus rapide pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu de quitter Poudlard prématurément, c'était de se lancer dans une mission de sauvetage malencontreuse qu'il aurait décidée tout seul dans son coin. Et puisque Dumbledore laissait Potter assister à la plupart des réunions de l'Ordre, Severus se disait qu'il aurait eu tort de ne pas en profiter pour lui faire miroiter des idées intéressantes et des allusions pas si subtiles. Il n'avait pas été surpris, en revanche, que Potter lui mette la disparition de son amie sur le dos. Après tout, le gamin en avait après lui depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Severus était à peu près sûr qu'Albus avait délibérément négligé de partager un détail révélateur au sujet de la disparition d'Hermione avec lui, de la même façon qu'il savait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison qui faisait que Sybill Trelawney était professeur de Divination à Poudlard, même si ladite raison ne lui sautait pas aux yeux. Severus était mécontent. Comment était-il supposé faire quoi que ce soit avec les informations limitées que lui avait fournies le Directeur ?

Severus avait été sincère quand il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il ne laisserait pas Hermione être utilisée contre eux à cause d'un manque d'attention de sa part. Il avait détesté son intrusion dans sa vie, oui, mais en acceptant le plan de Dumbledore, il avait conclu un accord tacite avec le Directeur, une promesse de protéger la jeune fille du danger. Et Severus avait horreur de ne pas tenir ses promesses. A contre-cœur, Severus Snape admit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il écoute ce que sa femme avait à lui dire la veille au soir. Malheureusement, sa frustration accumulée et la tentative de discussion d'Hermione l'avaient mis en colère, et il avait voulu être certain de bien lui faire comprendre sa position. Il avait pensé que le nom de Snape serait suffisant pour tenir à l'écart Malefoy et ses semblables, et que Dumbledore pourrait servir d'excuse pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'intéresser de trop près à sa femme. Maintenant, Hermione était hors d'atteinte, et il ne pouvait rien faire, même s'il avait réellement voulu la protéger. Pire encore, il était possible que son comportement ait pu nuire aux efforts qu'il avait faits pour empêcher les Mangemorts de s'emparer d'elle. Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas poussée directement dans leurs bras accueillants ?

Cependant, le Maître de Potion n'était pas homme à se lamenter sur les erreurs du passé. Il ne lui resterait qu'à attendre la suite des événements.

&&&&&&&

Harry et Ron retournèrent dans le bureau du Directeur cet après-midi là, et reçurent de Dumbledore une version de l'histoire un peu différente. Ils quittèrent l'escalier tournant, se sentant anéantis, comme s'ils venaient de finir un voyage particulièrement pénible à dos de Sombral. Ils s'éloignaient, et Harry écoutait, comme engourdi, la colère de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Dumbledore ? '_Hermione est bloquée dans le passé_' ? L'imbécile graisseux ! Snape était supposé la protéger, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette vieille chauve-souris moisie ? » Ron s'interrompit le temps de reprendre son souffle, « Il l'a envoyée se précipiter tout droit dans le passé ! »

Harry marmonna distraitement. « Elle est en sécurité dans le passé, Ron, Dumbledore nous l'a dit. Il l'y a vue lui-même. Mais elle a disparu aussi dans le passé, pas vrai ? Même Dumbledore ne sait pas où elle a atterri après ça. » Harry saisit Ron par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face. Ron pouvait voir le désespoir voiler la lueur qui perçait habituellement dans le regard de Harry quand il murmura d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce qu'elle ira d'un siècle dans le futur ? Ou au Moyen-Âge ? Ron, ils persécutaient les sorcières au Moyen-Âge, ils les brûlaient ! »

Ron resta silencieux un moment, six années d'amitié lui avaient appris à lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. Et là, Harry était prêt à sombrer dans une nouvelle période de dépression, comme celle qui avait suivi la chute de Sirius de l'autre côté du voile au Département des Mystères. Il avait dû combiner ses efforts avec ceux d'Hermione pour que Harry redevienne tel qu'il était avant. Hermione n'était pas là pour l'aider cette fois-ci, il devrait y arriver sans elle.

« Eh bien, Hermione sait comment lancer le Sortilège Glace-Flammes, » avança t'il prudemment, attendant la réponse de Harry.

Harry resta silencieux, et Ron continua, d'un ton encore plus prudent, « Et puis, comment peux-tu imaginer Hermione absente pour les examens ? » Ron marqua une pause pour laisser son argument faire effet. « Elle sera de retour pour les ASPICs, Harry. C'est Hermione, la fille qui a hurlé quand un Epouvantard lui a dit qu'elle avait eu de mauvaises notes. »

Harry réussit à sourire un peu.

&&&&&

Mel. Elle s'appelait Mel maintenant, et plus Hermione. Elle ne serait probablement plus jamais Hermione.

Hermione était allée voir Dumbledore le lendemain de son premier jour dans le passé. Elle avait voulu connaître ses chances de rentrer chez elle dans un futur proche. Dumbledore s'était montré compatissant, mais il lui avait affirmé que si elle avait toutes les chances de retrouver son présent, il était aussi possible que les effets secondaires de son aventure la renvoie plus loin dans le passé. Hermione avait mentalement levé les mains au ciel en entendant ça, se disant que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'adapter au mieux à sa situation actuelle.

Le premier obstacle auquel elle se retrouva confrontée dans sa volonté de retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible fut Severus Snape. Elle n'avait pas de chance, alors qu'elle pensait avoir échappé à ses malheurs, de retrouver la personne qui les lui rappellerait en permanence. Hermione avait été abasourdie de le voir apparaître à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été encore plus mal à l'aise quand il s'était présenté comme 'Severus'. Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais penser à lui autrement que comme à 'Snape'. Elle eut un instant la tentation de traiter 'Severus' de la même façon distante qu'elle avait traité 'Snape', la tristesse et la douleur que lui avait causées Snape pesaient toujours sur son cœur, mais finalement son sens de la justice l'emporta. Personne ne méritait d'être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Hermione décida malgré ses réticences de donner sa chance à Severus. Ils recommenceraient à zéro.


	8. Une nouvelle vie

**8. Une nouvelle vie.**

Le déjeuner venait de se terminer quand Severus Snape retourna d'un pas vif vers son laboratoire de Potions. Il avait une heure avant que les deuxième année n'envahissent sa salle de classe pour leur dose quotidienne de sarcasmes, et il avait bien l'intention de mettre à profit ce temps libre. Madame Pomfresh l'avait approché une semaine plus tôt avec une liste de Potions dont les réserves s'épuisaient dans l'infirmerie. Severus avait grogné en voyant la longueur de cette liste : le parchemin traînait jusqu'au sol. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parvienne à convaincre Poppy d'ignorer les pleurnicheries des élèves, il était constamment obligé de préparer les Potions qu'elle leur distribuait.

Avant même que Severus n'entre dans le laboratoire de Potion, une odeur âcre parvint à son grand nez crochu, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Severus fronça les sourcils, confus. Qui pouvait bien être en train de préparer des Potions dans son laboratoire personnel ? Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun de ses collègues, à part Dumbledore et McGonagall, n'entrerait volontiers dans son domaine. Il s'était assuré de sa tranquillité en arrivant pour enseigner à Poudlard en étant aussi désagréable avec tout le monde que Dumbledore le lui avait permis. Ses tactiques d'intimidation avaient assez bien fonctionné sur l'ensemble de ses collègues, la plupart d'entre eux respectaient son besoin de solitude et d'intimité. Cependant, Dumbledore et McGonagall, comme les formidables sorcier et sorcière qu'ils étaient respectivement, n'avaient jamais craint les colères de Severus. McGonagall, avec son impatience parfois teinté d'arrogance, avait tout simplement ignoré l'hostilité de Severus a son égard, et Dumbledore s'était contenté de pétiller du regard en attendant que l'orage soit passé. Cependant, Severus savait aussi que seul Dumbledore serait suffisamment sans-gêne pour préparer une potion à l'odeur incommodante dans son laboratoire. Severus prit une inspiration et se prépara à une autre confrontation nécessaire, mais probablement sans résultat, avec le Directeur.

Il poussa la porte et entra. « Professeur Dumbledore, que fait une créature de la lumière telle que vous dans l'antre de la chauve-souris ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Severus parcourut la pièce du regard, un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir bien compris toutes les données de la situation. Il y avait un chaudron, dans lequel bouillonnait une potion, ce qui expliquait l'odeur piquante, mais aucune trace de la personne qui l'avait préparée. Sachant que ça l'aiderait à comprendre où se cachait le Directeur, Severus resta immobile et réfléchit à la raison de l'intrusion d'Albus. Et parce que Severus était occupé à se creuser la tête, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se glissait derrière lui, entrant dans la pièce, pour lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. En conséquence, il sursauta violemment, et sortit adroitement sa baguette de ses robes en se retournant pour faire face à l'intrus.

« Professeur ? » demanda Mel. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Severus battit des paupières pendant un instant avant que sa respiration, qui avait accéléré un peu, ne se calme. Se sentant assez idiot, il remit sa baguette en place et se concentra furieusement pour ne pas rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se souvenir qu'il avait une nouvelle assistante. Il lui avait donné le mot de passe de son laboratoire le matin même et lui avait demandé de commencer à travailler sur la liste de Poppy. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il décida que sa seule excuse était qu'il avait travaillé seul depuis toujours, et que son cerveau n'avait pas réussi à enregistrer immédiatement l'idée qu'il avait une assistante.

D'un ton grognon, il dit, « Appelez-moi Severus. Combien en avez-vous faites ? »

Mel leva cinq doigts. « La Pimentine, » indiqua t'elle en indiquant le chaudron qui bouillonnait, « est la sixième. Je voulais préparer le Poussos, mais vous êtes à cours de l'ingrédient principal. » Elle se tut et attendit qu'il parle.

« Et est-ce qu'elles sont préparées correctement ? » demanda Severus, faute de trouver meilleure question. Il remarqua que si Mel acquiesçait brièvement, la lueur qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux était sans conteste un air de défi. Alors, se dit-il, comme ça elle n'est pas intimidée comme j'aurais cru qu'elle le serait. Intéressant.

« Eh bien, alors, puisque vous avez l'air de pouvoir vous en sortir toute seule pour préparer ces potions, je vais vous laisser travailler. Mais attention, je vérifierai leur qualité plus tard. »

Severus tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir, mais fit demi-tour au dernier moment pour demander à Mel. « Au fait, est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit en entrant, par hasard ? »

Le sourire hésitant de Mel lui donna la réponse dont il avait besoin.

Severus jura en silence ; il voyait déjà sa réputation partir en fumée. « N'en parlez à personne, d'accord ? » la prévint t'elle sévèrement. Malheureusement, il sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme un elfe de maison implorant, mais il espérait que Mel ne s'en rendrait pas compte, et comprendrait que cette mise en garde était une véritable menace. Par prudence, il y ajouta son meilleur air dédaigneux.

Cette précaution arriva une seconde trop tard. Le petit sourire de Mel s'était transformé en un grand sourire moqueur.

Furieux contre lui-même, Severus sortit du laboratoire de Potions sans un mot de plus.

&&&&&&

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait pour regarder l'horloge comtoise qui se tenait discrètement dans un coin de la pièce. L'unique aiguille de ladite horloge pointait vivement en direction de 'dîner'. Hermione ferma vivement son livre et se leva. L'horloge insistait toujours pour qu'elle soit ponctuelle pour les repas. Au début, ça avait ennuyé Hermione. Elle était suffisamment grande pour ne pas recevoir d'ordres d'un objet. Ensuite, elle se montra soupçonneuse. Qui avait déjà entendu parler de la Salle sur Demande fournissant des meubles dotés d'une personnalité ? Et encore moins d'une horloge comtoise à la personnalité hautaine, pleine de toute la sagesse à laquelle seul un vieux fou pourrait prétendre ? Cependant, avec le temps, Hermione céda aux demandes de l'horloge, et commença même à apprécier toutes les histoires qu'elle faisait. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être aimée et chérie.

En cheminant vers la Grande Salle, Hermione réfléchit à l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'était faite à sa nouvelle vie. Elle n'était arrivée dans le passé que depuis trois semaines, mais le fait d'être toujours à Poudlard l'empêchait de trop souffrir du mal du pays. Hermione se sentait coupable en pensant à son époque ; Harry et Ron devaient probablement être aussi inquiets maintenant que Dobby quand on lui demandait de garder un secret. Elle pouvait seulement prier pour que Dumbledore ait donné à ses amis une explication de sa disparition qui les convaincrait qu'elle était en sécurité.

Elle pensa ensuite à son mari. Hermione était sûre et certaine que lui, au moins, ne regretterait pas son absence. Ça faisait une personne de moins à propos de qui elle aurait à s'inquiéter parce qu'ils s'en faisait pour elle. Snape ne doit pas penser à moi, se disait-elle. Il doit être en train de penser à elle. La fille qui en valait la peine. Hermione fut un peu surprise que cette idée ne lui serre pas le cœur comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Après tout, loin des yeux, loin du cœur, n'était-ce pas le dicton ? Hermione avait également remarqué au cours de leurs interactions la curieuse différence entre son mari, et celui qu'il avait été. Snape était moqueur, amer, et il avait le sarcasme cruel. Severus était tout aussi moqueur, mais il était moins amer, et ses sarcasmes recelaient en général une pointe d'humour, sauf quand ils étaient destinés à ses élèves. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait pu se produire au cours de ces treize années pour changer aussi dramatiquement son comportement et son attitude.

Elle arriva à la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, entre Dumbledore et Severus. Hermione, au début, avait voulu rester discrètement à un bout de la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés. Elle avait tenté de discuter avec le Directeur, mais Severus était intervenu pour lui dire, pince-sans-rire, que s'il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser porter des robes couleur lilas pour enseigner, elle ne parviendrait à rien sur un sujet aussi trivial. Hermione avait réagi à ce commentaire par une grimace de confusion, mais avait fini par rire devant le ridicule du propos, et par accepter de s'asseoir entre les deux hommes.

&&&&&&

Le dîner commença sur les chapeaux de roue, et la conversation en fit autant. Severus n'aimait pas parler pendant les repas, mais comme d'habitude Albus et Minerva réussirent à l'entraîner malgré lui, comme un enfant récalcitrant, sur leur sujet favori – le fait qu'il soit toujours célibataire. Ce soir, cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre que leurs habituelles plaisanteries sans conséquences. Severus pouvait le sentir dans l'air du temps, il aurait juré que c'était palpable. Son sixième sens lui dictait d'être prudent avec ces deux-là ce soir. Ça ne manqua pas, et commença juste après que la soupe ait été servie. Minerva reposa sa cuillère après sa première bouchée, et annonça haut et fort, « Vraiment, Severus, mon garçon. Nous te l'avons dit et répété, il est temps que tu trouves une femme avec qui faire ta vie. »

Severus pâlit en l'entendant être si directe. D'habitude, c'était la plus subtile des deux. Si Minerva allait droit au but, si tôt au cours du repas, que dirait Dumbledore, champion du genre direct quand il s'agissait de parler à Severus, quand viendrait son tour de prendre la parole ? Severus sortit de ces réflexions choquées pour voir McGonagall qui les regardait Mel et lui avec insistance. Severus eut froid dans le dos quand finalement il réalisa quelles étaient ses intentions ce soir. Espérant mettre fin à cette situation ridicule, Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier, la mettant au défi de poursuivre dans cette voie. Malheureusement pour lui, ce regard noir, si efficace quand il s'agissait de réduire au silence quasiment toute la population de Poudlard, rebondit sur McGonagall comme Peeves bondissait d'un mur à l'autre dans les salles désertes.

Minerva, imperturbable donc, se pencha devant le Directeur pour demander à une Mel qui ignorait innocemment la conversation. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Mel ? Est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous ne pourrait pas tomber follement amoureuse de notre Maître de Potions ? »

Hermione leva la tête, surprise par la direction que prenait la conversation. Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa réponse, Dumbledore intervint, le regard joyeux. « Ah, ma chère, » dit-il en se tournant vers McGonagall. « Les gentilles jeunes filles s'éprennent toujours des mauvais garçons, (Severus écarquilla les yeux), c'est très approprié pour notre cher Severus (grand comme des soucoupes). Est-ce que ce n'est pas votre avis, Mel ? » demanda t'il en se retournant vers Hermione.

Jamais Hermione n'avait eu à ce point l'envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Elle se décida pour un sourire crispé. « Eh bien, Professeurs, je vois ce que vous essayez de faire, mais malheureusement… » Hermione s'interrompit et prit sa baguette dans ses robes. Elle leva le sortilège d'illusion de sa main gauche, pour révéler la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire, « comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis une femme mariée. »

Severus se demanda brièvement pourquoi Mel leur avait caché cette information, avant que Minerva ne pousse une exclamation excitée qui lui transperça les tympans. Il regarda la bague par curiosité. Elle s'ajustait parfaitement à son doigt délicat, c'était un anneau d'or et d'argent enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, autour de pierres rouges et vertes qui étincelaient.

Hypnotisé par tant de beauté, il entendit à Minerva qui demandait à Mel où son mari avait acheté la bague. Mais ni lui, ni ses collègues ne manquèrent la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle répondit que ce n'était pas son mari qui avait choisi cette bague, mais un ami commun.


	9. Amour aveugle

**9. Amour aveugle**

Severus Snape surveillait la potion qui bouillonnait, lui accordant toute son attention, attendant le bon moment pour ajouter l'ingrédient suivant. Soudain, un grand 'boum' résonna dans le laboratoire, et instinctivement il leva les bras devant son visage. Quelques instants plus tard, il baissa prudemment les bras et vit, surpris et confus, que la potion frémissait toujours innocemment dans le chaudron.

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas explosé, Severus, vous pouvez arrêter d'avoir peur maintenant. »

Severus tourna la tête pour voir qui se tenait à l'entrée de son laboratoire, avec un air d'innocence malicieuse. « Je n'avais pas peur, » lâcha t'il.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répliqua Mel, dans ce que Severus jugea une très mauvaise tentative de ton apaisant. De toute évidence, elle était à deux doigts du fou rire, elle avait envie de rire de lui. Severus s'était rapidement rendu compte quand elle était arrivée que sa nouvelle assistante était du même calibre qu'Albus et Minerva, et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'intimider. Cependant, il avait également découvert qu'elle était plus facile à distraire que ne l'étaient les deux autres, et il avait déjà utilisé cette information plusieurs fois à son avantage. De toute évidence, c'était le moment idéal pour changer de sujet et mettre fin à son embarras. Il demanda tout à trac, « Comment s'est passé le cours ? »

L'expression de Mel vira à l'orage, et Severus aurait juré voir les nuages menaçants flotter dans son laboratoire. Son assistante était de toute évidence d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle ait claqué sa porte en arrivant. Quoi que ses élèves aient fait, ils ne l'avaient pas fait à moitié. Severus se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas les féliciter, juste pour voir le choc que ça leur causerait. Cependant, il savait de source sûre que Madame Pomfresh signerait personnellement son bulletin d'adhésion à la troupe des chasseurs sans tête si elle se retrouvait soudain avec une classe entière à soigner. Comme Severus n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour le sport, quel qu'il soit, il se dit qu'il pouvait épargner le désagrément à Poppy.

« Ne me demandez plus jamais de vous remplacer en classe ! » siffla Mel.

Severus leva les mains pour signifier qu'il se rendait, et répondit, « Vous avez dit que toutes ces fumées de potion vous montaient à la tête. Vous avez dit que vous aviez envie de relever un nouveau défi. » Mel le fusillait du regard, et il détourna rapidement l'attention de sa personne. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » Severus écouta avec patience la tirade que Mel débita à propos de ce qu'avaient fait les élèves de sa toute première classe de potions. « Finalement, » conclut-elle, « j'ai dû leur distribuer des retenues. »

Severus acquiseça, approuvant sa décision. Les Serdaigles de troisièmes année pouvaient être impossibles parfois. « Des retenues avec Rusard ? »

Mel secoua la tête. « Non, avec vous. »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Severus, à deux doigts de hurler. « Des retenues avec moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Mel lui lança un regard qui disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait des sorciers mentalement déficients qui enseignaient des sujets aussi dangereux que les Potions. « Eh bien, vous êtes la dernière personne avec qui les élèves voudraient avoir à passer leur retenue, Severus. C'est la pire punition que je pouvais leur donner. » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit, « et vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au fait, mais eux, si. »

« Je sais, » aboya Severus. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, frustré de se retrouver à superviser une retenue quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire de sa soirée était de travailler sur ses recherches. Il se retourna pour dire à Mel ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de lui coller une détention surprise dans les pattes, et vit qu'elle se penchait sur son chaudron avec curiosité. Elle fronça le nez devant l'odeur nauséabonde, et demanda « sur quoi travaillez-vous de toute façon ? »

Severus marmonna avec colère.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez. »

« La Potion Tue-Loup. »

« Oh, » répondit Mel en plissant les yeux, fixant la Potion. « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prenait cette couleur. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » rétorqua Severus. Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec son attitude de Miss je-sais-tout.

« Vous ne le savez pas ? »

« Non. »

Severus remarqua que Mel avait l'air complètement perdue en entendant sa réponse. Est-ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'existait pas encore de solution au problème de transformation mensuelle des loups-garous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils enseignaient à Beauxbâtons au juste ?

« Oh, » répéta Mel, en détournant la tête, signe que Severus reconnaissait maintenant comme l'indication qu'elle réfléchissait. « Oh, » dit-elle finalement une fois de plus, écarquillant les yeux derrières ses lunettes comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Vous êtes en train d'inventer la Potion Tue-Loup ? »

Severus poussa un soupir presque vaincu, « Oui. » Juste au moment où il commençait à se dire que cette femme était dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence, elle se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi comme pour le détromper. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle examinait son visage, plissant les yeux tant elle se concentrait. L'expression qu'elle avait était indéchiffrable. Pendant un instant, Severus s'imagina y lire de l'admiration et du respect, mais cet air disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait maintenant ? Severus aurait bien voulu le savoir.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous aide ? » demanda t'elle finalement.

Severus la regarda, se sentant soudain très fatigué. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide ? Si elle ne le lui avait pas proposé, il serait probablement en train de la supplier. Il était à bout, ça faisait deux ans que ses recherches ne donnaient rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un succès. Il était probablement temps qu'il accepte l'aide dont il avait tellement besoin.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, frustrée. Elle avait pensé au début qu'il serait facile d'inventer la Potion. Après tout, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas tout lu à son sujet en troisième année ? Clairement, elle s'était trompée. Non pour la première fois, Hermione se prit à regretter de ne jamais avoir étudié comment se préparait cette Potion à son époque. Comment avait-elle pu oublier d'en parler dans sa dissertation pour le professeur Snape ? Elle aurait pu avoir une meilleure note ! Après que Severus ait accepté qu'elle l'aide, Hermione était retournée dans la Salle sur Demande pour demander des livres sur la Potion Tue-Loup, mais à cette occasion, la salle magique n'avait rien pu pour elle. Hermione en avait été déçue, mais elle s'était dit qu'il était logique que la salle ne puisse lui fournir quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore. Ça se tenait, la vie n'était jamais aussi facile. Heureusement, elle se souvenait vaguement que la Potion fumait juste avant d'être terminée.

Pour le moment, ils avaient une concoction d'un marron boueux, et malgré ses protestations, Severus refusait fermement d'admettre qu'il était sur une mauvaise piste. Ils se disputaient à ce sujet depuis plus de deux tours de sablier et ils étaient épuisés, mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas accepter sa suggestion d'ajouter des écailles de salamandre à la fin de la préparation ? Comment Hermione pouvait-elle le persuader qu'elle savait à quoi devait ressembler le produit final sans trahir ce qu'elle savait ?

Finalement, Severus dit. « Ecoutez, Mel. Je pense vraiment que cette fois c'est la bonne (Hermione secoua la tête), mais on ne peut pas vraiment savoir, si ? » Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione acquiesça à contre-cœur, et il poursuivit. « Alors je propose que nous la testions sur quelqu'un. La pleine lune est dans deux jours, et nous pourrons observer ses effets. »

Hermione eut un ricanement incrédule, « Nous ne ferons de tests sur personne tant que nous n'aurons pas la preuve que ça ne les tuera pas, » dit-elle avec conviction. Severus put même déceler de la dureté dans son ton. « Et puis, où allez-vous trouver un loup-garou dans de si brefs délais ? »

Nonchalamment, il répondit, « J'en connais un. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Est-ce que ça arrivait aussi souvent que ça de rencontrer un loup-garou ? Et encore mieux, d'en connaître un suffisamment bien pour qu'il accepte de risquer d'être empoisonné ? Hermione y pensa un moment, avant qu'elle ne réalise tout à coup avec autant de clarté que si elle avait été heurtée par le Poudlard Express. « Oh, non, » s'indigna t'elle. Son ton se fit soudain accusateur. « Vous n'empoisonnerez pas Lupin, accidentellement ou pas. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Hermione regretta ces paroles aussitôt qu'elle les eut prononcées. Severus fronça les sourcils. « Comment connaissez-vous Lupin ? » demanda t'il.

« Euh… le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de lui, » proposa Hermione sans conviction.

Severus n'était pas convaincu. Dumbledore avait toujours insisté sur l'importance du secret à propos de l'état de Lupin. Le Directeur ne serait jamais allé raconter à tout le monde le petit secret de son précieux Gryffondor. Lupin n'était pas venu à Poudlard depuis l'arrivée de Mel, comment pouvait-elle le connaître ? Le soupçon s'éveilla sous son apparence d'un calme surnaturel. Il l'attrappa sans ménagement par les bras, et Hermione fut choquée de sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage alors qu'il l'attirait face à lui. Cette soudaine proximité lui rappela des événements passés qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir oublier : son mari l'avait tenu de cette façon intime, mais l'intimité avait été feinte. « Et Dumbledore vous a dit que Lupin était un loup-garou, » siffla t'il avec véhémence. Ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une question.

Hermione acquiesça, apeurée, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne l'avait vu en colère qu'une fois auparavant, mais les résultats avaient été désastreux. Severus serra ses bras plus fort, et Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Elle fut surprise de sentir qu'il la repoussait. Il lui tourna le dos. Hermione rassembla le courage de rouvrir les yeux, et attendit, le souffle court, de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Quand finalement il reprit la parole, c'était avec un calme forcé. « Lupin a accepté de tester mes expériences. Ça fait deux ans qu'il le fait maintenant. » Il marqua une pause. Hermione attendit qu'il poursuive, et quand il le fit, elle réalisa qu'il parlait avec amertume. « Il n'en est pas mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je doute qu'il en meure cette fois-ci. Il sera là avant la pleine lune. » Il y avait une note définitive dans son ton, et Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de continuer à se disputer avec lui.

&&&&&&&&&

Cette nuit-là, Severus resta éveillé dans son lit, repensant aux événements de la journée. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé Mel s'en tirer, quand son instinct le mettait en garde contre elle. Cette femme lui cachait quelque chose d'important, et elle le cachait peut-être également à Albus. Elle pouvait mettre en danger tous les habitants de Poudlard. Il y avait à peine un an que Voldemort avait disparu, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus avait commencé à faire confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient, même s'il ne le leur montrait pas. Cependant, les souvenirs des mensonges et des duperies n'étaient pas si lointains, et qui se ressemblait s'assemblait. Le mensonge de Mel avait été aussi transparent pour lui qu'un des fantômes de Poudlard. Severus était en colère qu'elle se soit montrée si peu digne de confiance, et plus en colère encore de s'être laissé prendre à sa voix douce et son incroyable intelligence. Il avait voulu la forcer à lui dire la vérité, avec du Véritasérum, ou par Légilimencie. Mais son gémissement de douleur avait éveillé chez lui un sentiment inattendu, comme si quelque chose lui avait transpercé le cœur. S'il l'avait lâchée, ça avait été plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Soudain, son besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions avait été écrasé par son désir d'ignorer la vérité tellement évidente, de croire que Mel était vraiment la personne qu'il avait cru qu'elle était. Il comprenait maintenant que de réveler la duplicité de Mel le forcerait à renoncer aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis quelque temps déjà. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver en lui la force de lui donner une chance ? Si vraiment elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, il aurait tout le temps de la démasquer, pas vrai ? Severus s'était toujours ri des poètes qui répétaient que l'amour était aveugle. Mais à cet instant précis, il savait qu'il se laisserait bander les yeux avec joie, si ça voulait dire qu'il aurait une chance d'aimer Mel.


	10. Remus

**10. Remus.**

Remus Lupin fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et ses pas résonnèrent nettement dans la pièce vide. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait invité à passer Noël à l'école, et Remus se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir passer ce temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il remarqua en passant les fées qui voletaient autour de l'arbre de Noël, répandant du givre partout où elles posaient leurs pieds minuscules, givre qui disparaissait dès qu'elles redécollaient. Il apprécia le scintillement que ça apportait aux arbres, c'était d'une beauté sans égale. Il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle, à part deux silhouettes tout au bout de la table de Gryffondor. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps quand Remus approcha. Des sourires sincères sur les visages de Harry et de Ron accueillirent l'homme éprouvé par son voyage.

« Professeur ! Vous êtes là en avance ! » Harry le gratifia d'une accolade qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celles de Hagrid. Remus la lui rendit avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Depuis l'incident au Département des Mystères, Harry le considérait un peu comme son parrain adoptif. Remus prenait comme une chance le fait que Harry lui accorde la même confiance qu'il avait accordée à Sirius. Un vague souvenir d'un pacte qu'ils avaient passé un soir avec Sirius, alors qu'ils étaient ivres tous les deux, lui revint en mémoire : ils étaient en train de discuter du filleul de Sirius, et Remus avait mentionné qu'il ne verrait pas d'objection à devenir le tuteur de Harry si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Sirius. Son ami avait ri, et rapidement proposé d'aller se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. Remus trouva étrange que ce souvenir particulier lui revienne en mémoire maintenant, il y avait toujours repensé avec un mélange de joie et de culpabilité. Sirius lui manquait plus vivement maintenant, il aurait du être avec eux pour célébrer Noël.

Il se libéra finalement de l'étreinte de Harry, et se retourna pour serrer la main de Ron. Remarquant l'absence du troisième membre du trio, Remus commenta d'un ton léger, « Où est Hermione ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas pu la convaincre de sortir de la bibliothèque ? » Il avait dit ça en plaisantant, mais ce devait être moins drôle qu'il ne l'avait cru à en juger par l'absence de réponse des deux garçons.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd. « Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas au courant, professeur ? » demanda calmement Harry, « Hermione a disparu. Elle a eu un accident avec un escalier, et maintenant, elle est bloquée quelque part dans le passé. »

Remus fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux de la situation. « Et qu'ont dit Dumbledore et Severus à ce sujet ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit, « Dumbledore ne sait pas quand elle reviendra, et Snape (Remus entendit la voix du jeune homme se faire glaciale) se conduit comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Il eut un rictus méprisant. « En fait, je dirais que ce salaud est plutôt content d'avoir pu se débarasser d'Hermione si facilement. »

A ses côtés, Ron hocha la tête, « Je ne l'ai jamais vu retirer si peu de points à Gryffondor, il doit être de bonne humeur, et… professeur ? »

Remus avait cessé d'écouter les deux garçons ; son esprit réfléchissait aux implications de ce qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre. Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Ron appeler son nom, le rouquin le regardait avec une trace de curiosité sur son visage semé de taches de rousseurs. Brusquement, il annonça, « Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, et ensuite Severus. Excusez-moi les garçons, je vous retrouverai plus tard. »

&&&&&&

Remus sortit du bureau du Directeur une demi-heure plus tard, se sentant plus en colère contre Severus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Dumbledore lui avait débité la même histoire qu'il avait racontée à Harry et Ron, en y ajoutant le fait que tout ça avait été causé par sa dispute avec Severus. Remus avait l'impression qu'il arrivait toujours des choses horribles aux femmes qui s'associaient avec Severus Snape. Il ne l'avait pas blamé pour ce qui était arrivé à la première ; Severus avait été aussi dévasté que lui après la disparition de Mel, mais il comptait bien faire entendre à Severus ce qu'il pensait de la façon dont il avait traité Hermione, avant et après qu'elle n'ait disparu.

Il trouva le professeur de Potions en chemin vers son laboratoire. « Snape, » siffla t'il. « Il faut qu'on parle. » Severus leva un sourcil vers lui, supérieur. « Je sens que cette conversation va me plaire. » Remus fusilla son dos du regard en le suivant dans le laboratoire.

« Bien, à quoi est-ce que je dois le plaisir de ta compagnie, Lupin ? »

« Hermione. » répondit succinctement Remus. « C'est pas vrai, Snape, ta femme a disparu, et tu te comportes comme si de rien n'était ! Tu sais qu'elle t'a épousé pour que tu puisses la protéger, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration, de colère, et attendit la réponse de Severus.

« Tu es loin d'être original, Lupin. J'ai déjà entendu toute la tirade du 'tu aurais vraiment pu faire quelque chose' avant. »

Remus plissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé que l'homme qu'elle a choisi d'épouser soit le premier à se désintéresser de sa sécurité et de son bien-être ; à la laisser tomber. »

Severus eut un rictus ironique, « Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu voulais aussi me prendre ma femme, Lupin ? »

Remus secoua la tête, incrédule. « Alors nous voilà arrivés au cœur du problème. Il ne s'agit plus d'Hermione, pas vrai ? Nous sommes encore une fois revenus à Mel. » Il prit le silence de l'autre homme pour un oui, et eut un rire désapprobateur. « Elle n'a jamais ressenti autre chose pour moi que de l'amitié, Severus. Nous le savons tous les deux. »

« Elle t'idolâtrait ! » siffla Severus sans desserrer les dents.

Remus répondit tout aussi passionnément, « Elle m'idolâtrait de la même façon qu'une gamine de douze ans pourrait idolâtrer un ami de son grand frère ! Mais toi ! » Lupin s'interrompit un moment, le temps de regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Toi elle t'aimait, comme une femme aime un homme. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Severus, et dis-moi que tu préférerais être à ma place. » Il se tut pour laisser Severus absorber ce qu'il venait de lui dire avant de continuer. « Et pendant que nous y sommes, laisse-moi te dire ce que Mel aurait pensé de ton attitude envers Hermione. Mel avait tant de compassion pour les autres, elle t'aurait haï pour ce que tu as fait à ta femme. Ça aussi tu le sais, pas vrai ? Elle t'aimait tant qu'elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureux avec Hermione, Severus, elle te l'aurait permis. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit s'épaissit dans le laboratoire de Potions. Les deux hommes ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre qu'à la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Finalement, Severus bougea et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas raide. Quand il passa à côté de lui, Lupin put l'entendre murmurer ces deux mots sur un ton torturé, « Je sais. »

&&&&&&&&

Severus pouvait sentir à quel point Mel était excitée le matin où il était prévu que Lupin arrive. De toute évidence, elle pensait que la potion Tue-Loup allait marcher. Elle parlait plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude, sans se préoccuper du fait que Severus, ou n'importe qui d'autre, ne parvenaient pas à suivre ses rapides changements de sujets. Severus était content d'avoir fait la paix le lendemain de l'incident dans le laboratoire en acceptant la suggestion de Mel d'ajouter des écailles de salamandre à la potion. Elle avait alors souri de toutes ses dents, et exprimé sa confiance dans le succès de leur potion. Severus était toujours sceptique, mais soulagé que Mel lui ait pardonné.

Lupin arriva pendant le dîner, et Mel se précipita pour se présenter à lui. Severus la vit discuter avec excitation tout en attirant un Lupin stupéfait vers la Table d'Honneur. Elle avait voulu interrompre le dîner pour descendre immédiatement dans le laboratoire, mais Dumbledore était intervenu pour lui demander de finir son dîner comme une bonne petite sorcière. Elle fit la moue, mais se laissa convaincre, un peu embarrassée, quand le Directeur lui fit remarquer que Lupin voudrait peut-être manger lui aussi.

Plus tard, Mel les réunit tous les trois dans le laboratoire de Potions de Severus et elle fit boire sa Potion à Lupin. Ensuite, prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, Mel laissa les deux hommes, en promettant de revenir avant que Lupin ne se retire pour la nuit. Aussitôt que la porte se referma avec un cliquement derrière elle, l'hostilité que Severus avait toujours ressentie pour Lupin refit surface, à plein régime.

« J'espère que la Potion ne marchera pas, loup-garou. J'aurais horreur de penser que tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer avant que je ne te domestique. »

Lupin eut un petit sourire, « Mel est une gentille fille. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? Quelle potion est-ce que tu as utilisé ? »

« Je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part, » siffla Severus. « Le Directeur me l'a collée dans les pattes. »

« Alors tu la détestes, » répliqua Lupin, haussant les épaules. « Et bien, tant pis pour toi, Servilus. »

&&&&&&

Hermione retourna dans le laboratoire plus tard pour y trouver Severus et Remus baguettes à la main, se regardant l'un l'autre avec méfiance. Instinctivement, elle sortit sa propre baguette et les approcha avec précaution.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda t'elle. Leurs têtes se retournèrent vivement en l'entendant. Lentement, comme s'ils retrouvaient soudain la raison, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes.

« Bien, » affirma Hermione, essayant de toutes ses forces de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. « J'ai préparé une chambre pour vous, Remus. C'est une chambre très spéciale. Nous pourrons vous voir derrière la porte fermée, et vous pourrez nous voir aussi. De cette façon, nous pourrons observer votre comportement après votre transformation. Nous saurons si la potion a fonctionné ou non. Et… » Hermione compta rapidement sur ses doigts. « Nous devrions y aller, il est bientôt l'heure. »

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter le laboratoire et les mener tous les deux vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait voulu que Remus reste dans le château, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé l'idée qu'il se cache dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle trouvait l'endroit triste et solitaire. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le concept ressemblant un peu à un zoo moldu, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle, et Hermione se retourna vers les deux hommes. « Nous y sommes, Remus, j'espère que ce sera confortable. » Elle s'arrêta pour choisir soigneusement ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, « et je me débarasserai de ce panneau de verre pour le remplacer par un solide mur de pierre après que nous ayons vu votre réaction à la Potion, Remus. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est la seule façon sûre que j'aie trouvée pour faire tout ça. »

Remus fit un petit signe de tête et entra dans la pièce. Severus ferma la porte transparente. Tous les trois, ils s'assirent et attendirent que la lune se lève. Hermione remarqua que les deux hommes se fusillaient toujours du regard pendant qu'elle se lançait dans un soliloque désespéré pour essayer de détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre. Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de laisser tomber, Remus s'immobilisa totalement, sa transformation avait commencé.

Heureusement qu'Hermione avait vu le professeur Lupin se transformer une fois pendant sa troisième année, ça l'avait préparée aux gémissements de douleur qui échappèrent à Remus, alors que son corps se tendait et s'étirait. Elle mourait d'envie de se précipiter et de calmer le pauvre homme, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Remus laissa échapper une dernière plainte, et se tut. Hermione pensa que tout était fini avant d'avoir commencé. Elle se pencha en avant, fougueusement. « Remus ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux et la regarda, perturbé un instant. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche lentement, dans ce qu'Hermione ne put que comparer à un sourire. Battant des mains, ravie, Hermione leva le sort de la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur avant que Severus n'aie une chance de l'arrêter. Elle prit le loup-garou dans ses bras, se mit à babiller en riant.

Severus s'approcha avec plus de précautions et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. « Venez, Mel. Il faut qu'on y aille, nous ne savons pas combien de temps la potion va faire effet. »

Hermione aurait voulu passer quelques minutes de plus avec Remus, mais il y avait de la sagesse dans ce que disait Severus. Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers Lupin. « Remus, nous y allons maintenant. Mais vous me raconterez tout demain, d'accord ? » Le loup-garou hocha la tête et lui lécha le visage. Hermione rit et embrassa prudemment son ami sur la tête. « Bonne nuit, Remus. »

&&&&&&&

Severus marchait aussi vite qu'il en était capable sans effectivement se mettre à courir. Mel parlait toujours sans s'arrêter du succès de la potion Tue-Loup, et du fait qu'elle avait été sûre depuis le début que les écailles de salamandre seraient la solution. Severus l'entendait à peine, il était toujours trop enragé des mots que Lupin lui avait lancés plus tôt pour réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'ils avaient accompli pour le monde magique. Il avait été furieux que Lupin lui dise, à mots couverts, qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Mel. Il n'aimait pas penser que cet homme pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; ça pourrait rendre les choses très inconfortables pour lui. Il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter du fait que Lupin pourrait se montrer intéressé par Mel.

Apparemment, Mel finit par réaliser sa réticence à baigner dans la joie de leur découverte, et elle demanda soudainement, « Severus, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez été préoccupé toute la soirée. »

Severus marmonna une excuse, disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller se coucher. Mel acquiesça pensivement. « Bien sûr, Severus. Vous avez travaillé trop dur. »

« Tout comme vous, Mel, et il est tard maintenant. » Il lui avait accordé la courtoisie de lui répondre normalement, poliment, mais Mel s'arrêta soudain de marcher, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. « Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir cette nuit ? J'ai donné ma chambre à Remus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Severus la dévisagea, incrédule. C'était sa chambre ? Elle avait laissé Lupin entrer dans sa chambre ? Et lui alors ? Il se sentit soudain très, très jaloux de Lupin, et réalisa à peine que Mel continuait de lui parler, « Vous avez une chambre libre à côté de la votre, non ? »

Il acquiseça, abasourdi.

« Génial ! Je peux dormir là cette nuit ? »

Severus se souvint vaguement d'avoir hoché la tête. Il oublia tout le reste quand Mel se jeta dans ses bras.


	11. Le Noël du passé

**11. Le Noël du passé.**

Severus fusilla du regard l'homme qui entra dans son bureau en souriant. Lupin discutait toujours des effets que la potion avait eue sur sa transformation le lendemain, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Malgré lui, il appréciait l'effort que faisait Lupin pour l'aborder à chaque fois. Après tout, le Professeur de Potions ne pouvait pas être vu à inviter trop d'adultes dans son bureau à tout bout de champ. Dumbledore et le reste de ses collègues pourraient penser qu'il développait une vie sociale. Aujourd'hui cependant, la dernière chose dont Severus avait envie après avoir passé une nuit à chercher vainement le sommeil à cause de son désir et de sa jalousie, c'était d'échanger des plaisanteries avec la raison même de ladite jalousie. Il était entré dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, grincheux et fatigué, juste à temps pour voir Mel embrasser Lupin sur la joue, avant que le loup-garou, après avoir salué Dumbledore et McGonagall d'un signe de tête, ne prenne place à table à côté de Mel, dans le siège habituel de Severus. L'envie qui l'avait consumé la veille au soir refit surface en les voyant.

Alors que Lupin prenait place en face de lui à son bureau, Severus se demanda comment il pourrait affronter toute cette discussion sans laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer. Lupin n'avait pas l'habitude de le provoquer par amusement, mais Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il ne verrait pas de provocation là où il n'y en avait pas. Cependant, à sa surprise et son soulagement, il fut bientôt profondément engagé dans une discussion sur les façons de prolonger les effets de la potion, et lui comme Lupin étaient restés parfaitement professionnels jusque là. Juste au moment où Severus pensait qu'il allait pouvoir mettre fin à leur entretien avec sa froideur habituelle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Mel entra, les yeux brillants.

« Remus, Dumbledore m'avait dit que je vous trouverais ici, » dit-elle en retenant à peine son excitation. « Je lui ai demandé, et il a dit que vous pouviez venir pour Noël. Ce sera tellement bien ! »

Severus aurait levé les yeux au ciel face à cet enthousiasme enfantin s'il n'avait pas été dévoré par une envie monumentale de découper Lupin en tout petits morceaux pour le donner en pâtée au Calmar Géant du lac. Son corps entier se raidit pour l'empêcher d'exprimer cette émotion, que ce soit en paroles ou en gestes, quand Lupin sourit à la jeune fille qui se tenait près de la porte, « Je suis impatient d'y être, Mel. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Severus et moi avons toujours des points importants à discuter. »

« Oh, » dit Mel, regardant successivement le visage grimaçant de Severus, et l'expression légèrement amusée de Lupin. « Désolée. » Elle leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse, et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.

Lupin verrouilla tranquillement la porte d'un sort, et Severus laissa le monstre aux yeux verts (1) exprimer toute sa rage dès qu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne seraient plus interrompus. Il grogna, et siffla, et tempêta contre l'autre homme. Lupin le regardait avec une joie mal dissimulée.

« Tu l'apprécies vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus décida que cette question ne méritait pas de réponse.

« Eh bien, » continua plaisamment Lupin, « elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler hier, et encore toute la journée aujourd'hui. Et j'ai récolté des informations sur elle que je pense qu'un homme désespérément amoureux tuerait pour avoir. » Il ponctua cette annonce d'un froncement de sourcils qui se voulait comique, ce qui énerva Severus plus encore. « Evidemment, il ne va pas être facile de me persuader de donner ces informations juste comme ça. Après tout, elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur maintenant, alors j'imagine que je me dois de jouer le rôle de grand frère protecteur. » Il regarda Severus d'un air entendu.

Severus resta très, très immobile, les mots de Lupin résonnant dans sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage faussement calme de Lupin, et espéra que ces information vaudraient le coup qu'il perde sa dignité, l'autre homme allait se faire chèrement payer.

Il s'assit en soupirant. « S'il te plaît ? »

Lupin eut un sourire ironique.

« S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ? »

Severus supposa que le loup-garou s'amusait de voir son ennemi de toujours réduire en lambeaux son amour-propre devant lui. « Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je me mets virtuellement à genoux devant toi en faisant appel à ton bon cœur et tes meilleurs sentiments ? » _Voilà_, pensa t'il vicieusement. _Est-ce qu'il y en a assez pour l'écœurer ?_

Lupin eut un mouvement de recul. « Trop gentil, Severus, » dit-il, avant de se pencher vers lui. Il remarqua que l'autre homme tenait à peine sur son siège tant il attendait les informations qu'il avait à donner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui en a pas déjà parlé ? » demanda Lupin.

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Lupin, elle a une jolie petite bague au doigt. »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est heureuse en mariage. Ecoute, » dit-il quand Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je lui ai posé la question hier, et a été très réticente à répondre. Quelle genre de femme ferait ça si elle avait un mariage heureux ? »

Severus n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et Lupin poursuivit. « Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas étrange que le mari de Mel ait accepté qu'elle reste ici si longtemps ? Et elle n'a jamais, jamais parlé de lui, si ? » Severus y réfléchit un moment et secoua la tête. « Tu vois ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Je ne volerai pas la femme d'un autre, Lupin. » répondit Severus.

Lupin secoua la tête, dégoûté. « Il y a tant de façons dont tu aurais pu interpréter cette information, et toi tu considères que c'est du vol. A ta place, » dit-il d'une voix de conspirateur, « je choisirais de voir ça comme lui offrir une chance d'échapper à une vie entière à être malheureuse, la sauver d'un mariage qui l'étouffe, qui lui sape le moral… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! » siffla Severus, levant involontairement les mains pour se boucher les oreilles. « Pas la peine de sortir les violons, Lupin, je comprends ton point de vue. »

« Enfin ! » Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est temps que j'y aille, il ne me reste qu'à dire au revoir à Mel. Et sois réglo, Severus. Elle n'a pas besoin de tous tes sarcasmes. » Lupin avançait vers la porte quand Severus réalisa quelque chose. « Attends ! »

Lupin se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et demanda. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi ? »

L'autre sorcier réfléchit un moment à la question avant de répondre. « En paiement pour la potion Tue-Loup, Severus, » dit-il finalement. « Et pour m'excuser pour le Saule Cogneur. »

&&&&&&

Même en possession des informations que lui avait données Lupin, il fallut encore longtemps à Severus pour que ses sentiments pour Mel le poussent à passer à l'action. Il passa les quelques jours suivants, précédant Noël, dans un tourbillon confus, contaminé par l'enthousiasme de Mel pour les célébrations qui approchaient. Trop vite, les élèves quittèrent Poudlard pour rentrer chez eux, et Lupin revint pour partager le dîner de Noël des enseignants. Il s'assit aux côtés de Mel, jetant un regard interrogateur vers Severus par dessus sa tête. Severus lui répondit par son habituel regard mauvais. Lupin rit sous cape, amusé par la réticence du sorcier à faire le premier pas.

Au milieu du dîner, Severus remarqua que Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui étaient assis en face de lui, s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre pour discuter. Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux, en les voyant lancer un regard vers lui avant de se redresser. Albus se redressa et sortit sa baguette de sous le chapeau vert et rouge qu'il portait pour la soirée. Minerva demanda le silence, et le Directeur se racla la gorge. « Euh, oui, Minerva m'a gentiment rappelé qu'il est l'heure de jouer à notre traditionnel gui musical ! » Il se tut pour laisser se calmer les acclamations. « Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous seront d'accord pour admettre que nous avons bien rarement l'occasion d'honorer cette tradition de Noël à Poudlard, puisque depuis dix ans, nous avons toujours eu avec nous des élèves qui restaient pour les fêtes. » Severus remarqua que la plupart de ses collègues hochaient solennellement la tête. « Cependant, j'ai le grand plaisir de réinstaurer cette tradition cette année. Je vais en expliquer les règles pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne les connaîtraient pas. »

Severus écouta l'explication, muet d'horreur. Ce qu'impliquaient les règles du jeu ne lui échappa pas. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait permettre aux personnes qui étaient assises de chaque côté de lui de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Par la barbe de Merlin ! _Sybill Trelawney_ était assise à côté de lui ! Severus remarqua que le Directeur le regardait attentivement en finissant de parler, et vit la lueur d'avertissement dans ses yeux. Il s'en fichait, il était hors de question qu'il prenne part à un amusement aussi puéril. Il repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. Avec horreur, il réalisa que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il leva la tête pour lancer un regard accusateur au Directeur, et vit, à ses côtés, Minerva qui affichait un sourire supérieur. Elle jouait avec sa baguette, comme pour affirmer que quel que soit le petit jeu auquel jouait Albus, elle était de la partie. Severus aurait voulu crier de désespoir ; il essayait, et essayait encore, mais jamais il ne parvenait à gagner contre ces deux-là. Il soupira et se résigna à l'inévitable.

Albus agita joyeusement sa baguette, et un bouquet de gui apparut au dessus de la tête du professeur Chourave. Il tournoya, et emplit la Salle de sa musique. Le gui se mit à danser. Severus regarda avec dégoût la première victime accepter les baisers de ses deux voisins, sous les acclamations des autres. Le jeu se poursuivit, et à chaque fois que la musique s'arrêtait, Severus remerciait sa bonne étoile d'avoir échappé à l'humiliation.

Tout le monde riait encore de Hagrid, qui s'était cassé la figure en essayant d'embrasser le professeur Flitwick sur le crâne, quand la musique reprit et s'arrêta brusquement au dessus de la tête de Mel. Severus jura intérieurement. Evidemment, le destin lui donnait la chance d'embrasser la fille de ses rêves, mais ce devait être sous le regard attentif de tout le monde. Ne sachant que faire, il resta assis, guindé, et regarda discrètement Mel, essayant de voir comment elle réagissait à la situation, priant pour qu'elle refuse de se prêter au jeu, afin d'éviter une telle mortification. Cependant, il réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait accepté avec joie le baiser que Lupin avait déposé sur sa joue rougissante, et que tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il en fasse autant. Severus croisa les bras et refusa obstinément de s'exécuter.

Lupin se moqua gentiment. « Si Severus ne veut pas embrasser Mel, je veux bien le faire à sa place ! » annonça t'il en souriant, alors que tout le monde battait des mains d'excitation.

Severus se figea à ces mots. Son cœur se serra, douloureusement, et sa vieille jalousie irrationnelle envers Lupin s'enflamma. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Mel de la façon dont lui s'y intéressait ? Est-ce que Mel avait aimé son baiser ? Severus tourna la tête pour fusiller froidement Lupin du regard, le défiant de voler le baiser qui lui revenait de droit. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'autre homme, il attrapa Mel par l'avant-bras, et tourna son visage vers le sien, pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Severus n'entendit pas les acclamations, ne remarqua pas que Mel se raidissait dans ses bras, il ne pensait qu'à effacer le sourire moqueur du visage du loup-garou.

Enfin, il lâcha Mel, pour découvrir qu'elle le dévisageait avec une expression proche de l'horreur. Severus se demanda brièvement s'il embrassait si mal que ça, quand Mel se leva et quitta rapidement la table. La tablée demeura silencieuse, et Severus sentit l'embarras qui s'élevait de lui comme une boule de feu quand il vit les regards de compassion que lui lançaient ses collègues. Lupin tendit une main pour presser l'épaule de Severus, avant de se lever pour aller voir Mel.

&&&&&&

Il était toujours engourdi dans son incrédulité quand Lupin le retrouva dans ses quartiers un moment plus tard, et l'éloigna de son whisky Pur Feu, en lui affirmant avec fermeté qu'il ne devrait pas être ivre au moment où il présenterait ses excuses à Mel. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Mel, et Severus fut poussé dedans. La porte claqua derrière lui, et il se retrouva seul avec elle.

Mel était assise sur son lit, regardant le sol. Severus remarqua qu'elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle, et qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il fit un pas vers elle. « Mel ? »

Mel leva les yeux en entendant prononcer son nom, et Severus vit que son regard était comme hanté. Il déglutit, ne sachant pas très bien comment s'y prendre.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça, » dit-elle.

Severus hocha la tête, comme en transe. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est comme si je revivais la première nuit, » murmura Mel, détournant le regard pour regarder la table qui était au fond de la pièce. Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels Severus présuma que les pensées de Mel avaient dérivé loin de lui.

« Je pensais que ça ne pouvait plus me faire mal. » Severus entendit sa voix commencer à trembler quand elle se remit à parler. « Mais si. »

Il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça, mais il était clair que Mel n'attendait pas de lui qu'il réponde. Elle continua à parler. « Vous me faites tellement penser à lui, vous savez. La façon dont vous m'avez embrassée, c'était la même. »

Severus n'était pas sûr d'aimer être comparé à un inconnu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. La petite silhouette frêle de Mel commença à trembler, sous l'effet de sanglots incontrôlables. Il se tenait là, la regardant, complètement perdu. Il maudit intérieurement son inexpérience dans la façon de consoler une femme en pleurs. Avec hésitation, il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Il étendit lentement un bras derrière le dos de Mel, l'enlaça. Il fut surprise de la voir s'appuyer contre lui, pleurant toujours, mouillant ses coûteuses robes noires. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez embrassée ? » chuchota t'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez rappelé tout ça ? »

Severus pencha la tête vers son oreille, et répondit sans y penser, « Parce que je t'aime tant. »

&&&&&

_Pour moi non plus ce n'était pas clair. C'est parce que je n'ai pas lu Shakespeare. Othello, Acte III, scène 3.  
IAGO : Oh ! prenez garde, monseigneur, à la jalousie ! c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui produit l'aliment dont il se nourrit. (traduction de François-Victor Hugo)_


	12. Maux de tête

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched.

**12. Maux de tête**

« Parce que je t'aime tant. »

C'est étrange, la façon dont on peut laisser échapper quelque chose qu'on aurait préféré ne pas dire quand on est bouleversé. En général, on regrette plus tard les mots prononcés dans de telles circonstances. Hermione ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, et la confession de Severus était aussi inattendue pour elle que l'attachement que Grawp avait eu pour 'Hermy'. Hermione oublia momentanément son propre traumatisme pour s'écarter doucement de l'étreinte de Severus. La surprise lui faisant cligner les yeux, elle demanda, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Severus la regarda encore un moment avant de détourner la tête et de murmurer, « Je vous aime. » Ce fut un moment de trop, car Hermione eut le temps de voir la douleur cachée derrière ses yeux noirs brillants. Elle fut touchée par la passion bridée qu'elle perçut dans sa voix. C'était comme s'il l'appelait, et elle sentit son propre cœur se tourner vers lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand une personne à qui elle tenait avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Elle tendait la main vers son épaule, quand soudain elle eut un mouvement de recul. Hermione aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras l'homme blessé assis à ses côtés, le rassurer, le protéger. Mais son cœur ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin, enchaîné qu'il était par les événements qui s'étaient produits entre elle et son mari, qu'elle gardait confinés au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Au lieu de cela, elle dit doucement, « Je suis une femme mariée, Severus. » Elle ne savait pas si cette affirmation était entièrement pour le bénéfice de Severus. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de se l'entendre rappeler plus que lui.

Severus hocha tristement la tête. « Je le sais, Mel, » chuchota t'il. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. « Mais ça ne vous rend pas moins désirable pour autant. »

En entendant ces mots, Hermione fut submergée par une sorte d'impression douce-amère. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de choses de ce genre, et la première personne à lui parler de la sorte était exactement la même qui allait penser tout le contraire d'elle. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une belle ironie ? Hermione comprenait qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre maintenant et le moment où elle était arrivée à Poudlard en tant que première année, pour que l'homme manquant d'assurance qu'elle avait en face d'elle se transforme en son Maître de Potions de mari. Mais même si sa vie en avait dépendu, elle n'aurait su deviner ce qui avait pu se passer.

Les mots de Severus, et leur implication, dansèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, tentants. Devait-elle lui rendre son amour ? Le pouvait-elle ? Le pilier de force et d'amour dont Hermione avait tant rêvé se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle. Oserait-elle l'accepter ? Est-ce qu'il valait la peine qu'elle prenne ce risque ? Pour la première fois, Hermione se demanda quelles conséquences son absence et ses actions présentes auraient sur l'avenir. Comment se passaient les choses en son absence ? Comment Ron et Harry tenaient-ils le coup sans elle ? Est-ce que les décisions qu'elle prendrait ici affecteraient les personnes qu'elle aimait dans le futur ?

Sans qu'elle le veuille, le souvenir des dernières paroles que son mari lui ait jamais adressées lui revint en mémoire. De toute évidence, il avait énormément aimé cette femme qui 'en valait la peine' ; ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place dans son cœur pour elle. Hermione sentit un émoi serrer son cœur. Comment est-ce que ce serait, d'être aimée par un homme ? Que ressentirait-elle, si elle s'autorisait à recevoir la passion de Severus, ne serait-ce que pendant quelque temps ? Car Hermione continuait de croire fermement qu'un jour elle retrouverait sa propre place dans son époque.

Finalement, elle parvint à dire, doucement, « Est-ce que ça en vaudra le coup, si je te laisse entrer dans mon cœur ? » Severus releva brusquement la tête, la surprise et l'espoir évidents sur son visage. « Je ferai en sorte que ça en vaille le coup, » murmura t'il d'un ton rauque.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione arrêta de se poser des questions, et tendit un bras vers lui, timidement. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il la serra contre lui, fort. « Merci, » l'entendit-elle murmurer contre ses cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas être facile, Severus, » dit-elle. « J'ai encore beaucoup de secrets et de traumatismes, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. »

« Je m'en fiche, je t'aime, » répondit-il. Hermione se détendit enfin un peu.

&&&&&

Severus grogna et jeta sa plume sur son bureau. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu un groupe de septième année avec moins de talent pour les potions. Un crapaud écrirait de meilleures dissertations sur les propriétés du sang de dragon. Il se massa les tempes doucement, alors que Mel claquait de la langue d'un air supérieur, debout près de la cheminée. « Je t'ai dit de faire une pause il y a déjà une heure, Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aiderai ces imbéciles à passer leurs ASPICs, » répondit-il distraitement. Mel rit. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un homme très zélé ? »

« Je devrais répondre 'non', juste pour avoir le plaisir de t'entendre me le répéter. » La tête de Severus le lançait tellement qu'il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais il sourit à Mel malgré tout.

Il vit Mel froncer les sourcils devant cette tentative de sa part de faire bonne figure. Elle s'écarta de la cheminée pour venir vers lui. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle avait en tête, quand il se retrouva entraîné avec insistance vers le canapé. Severus réussit à retenir un cri indigné, quand elle le poussa sans trop de ménagement sur le siège.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? » siffla t'il, alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour se placer, debout, derrière lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elle ignorait sa question.

Un moment plus tard, toutes les idées qu'il aurait pu avoir sur les personnes qui prenaient des initiatives sans s'expliquer s'envolèrent, quand il sentit les mains de Mel appuyer doucement sur ses épaules. Severus sentit qu'elle faisait danser ses doigts de ses épaules, à sa nuque, jusqu'à ses tempes, dénouant patiemment tous les points de tension qu'elle rencontrait. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sentit le souffle tiède de Mel le caresser comme une brise d'été quand elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, Severus ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix, suggestive et pleine de promesses. Il se retourna pour la regarder ; son visage affichait un air parfaitement innocent. Elle lui sourit, et Severus sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça correctement si tu es assis. » - il se rendit compte que Mel parlait de nouveau. « Viens t'allonger, tu auras moins de mal à te détendre. »

Severus hocha la tête, bêtement, alors qu'il plaçait sa main dans celle de Mel et la laissait l'entraîner à nouveau.

&&&&&&

Un mal de crâne particulièrement lancinant ramena Severus à la dure réalité. Le souvenir des doigts délicats de Mel faisant disparaître toutes les tensions de son corps était une merveilleuse distraction dans son travail répétitif, et Severus laissa échapper une plainte tant ce toucher lui manquait. La raideur de son cou devenait vraiment insupportable.

Severus était revenu de sa réunion de Mangemorts plus tôt dans la soirée. Même s'il était soulagé que Voldemort n'ait pas choisi de les gratifier de sa présence, le fait que Lucius Malefoy ait décidé de jouer à faire des phrases à double sens toute la soirée l'avait obligé à se tenir particulièrement sur ses gardes.

Lucius l'avait attaqué au sujet de la disparition de sa femme. Severus était sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler par Drago ; la nouvelle de la disparition de la toute jeune épouse du Maître de Potions s'était répandue dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Il se souvenait du sourire mauvais de Lucius quand il avait insinué que si Hermione avait disparu, c'était parce que Severus 'ne savait pas comment satisfaire une femme'. Ce à quoi Severus avait répondu que Malefoy pouvait toujours parler, lui qui n'avait même pas été capable d'obtenir cette femme. Il était parti peu de temps après.

Severus grimaça et essaya de se remettre à ses recherches. Passer trop de temps à penser à l'arrogance des Malefoy ne lui avait jamais apporté quoi que ce soit par le passé, et il ne voyait pas de raison pour que ça change à l'avenir. Ce qui était important pour le moment, c'était qu'il trouve des informations sur la méthode inhabituelle par laquelle sa femme avait voyagé dans le temps, afin de pouvoir l'en ramener. Il savait que Lupin avait raison : Mel aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit en sécurité.

Un autre élan de douleur traversa son crâne, comme un éclair. Une fois de plus, Severus regretta que Mel ne soit pas là pour le faire profiter de sa magie. Diable, il aurait accueilli à bras ouvert n'importe quelle femme capable de soulager la douleur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment.

Severus se demanda soudain si Hermione aurait été aussi douée que Mel, si les choses avaient été différentes entre eux.


	13. Un moyen de rentrer

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched._

**13. Un moyen de rentrer.**

Il s'écoula un mois et demi avant qu'Hermione ne se retrouve à une sorte de 'premier rendez-vous' avec Severus. Depuis cette nuit où ils avaient tous les deux franchi cette frontière qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour, le couple n'avait passé de temps ensemble que dans le bureau de Severus, le soir, poursuivant chacun leur propres occupations, avant de terminer la soirée devant la cheminée.

La réserve d'ingrédients de Severus diminuait, et il avait saisi cette opportunité pour l'inviter à l'accompagner (de son habituelle manière sèche et factuelle) dans le Chemin de Traverse, pour sa visite chez l'Apothicaire. Hermione fut un peu déçue que toute cette histoire soit à peu près aussi romantique que d'emmener un Scrout à Pétard en balade pendant un orage, mais elle acceptait le fait que Severus n'ait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses pensées et ses sentiments. Qu'il lui ait avoué la passion qu'il nourrissait pour elle, déjà, n'était qu'à deux doigts du miracle.

C'est pourquoi Hermione fut surprise et ravie de se retrouver assise face à Severus à une table pour deux au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils s'y arrêtent en sortant de chez l'Apothicaire, et elle appréciait immensément son repas, et la compagnie. Hermione avait réussi à se retenir de rire de joie suffisamment longtemps pour boire une gorgée de vin, quand elle vit Severus regarder avec circonspection un point situé derrière son épaule. Elle était sur le point de se retourner pour voir ce qui distrayait Severus, quand une voix aussi inquiétante que familière la renseigna.

« Severus, » salua Lucius Malefoy d'une voix profonde. « Quel plaisir de te voir ici. »

« Plaisir partagé, évidemment, Lucius, » répondit Severus avec aisance.

« Je vois que tu es venu avec une amie, mon cher. Est-ce que tu… » Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux sombres, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Severus comprit l'allusion, et désigna Mel de la main, « Je te présente Mel. »

Hermione frissonna, et serra sa baguette dans sa main, cachée sous ses robes. Malefoy la regarda attentivement. « Lucius Malefoy, à votre service, ma chère, » dit-il, portant son autre main à ses lèvres. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Hermione dût lutter pour conserver son sang-froid, manquant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les lèvres froides de Lucius quittèrent enfin sa main. Cependant, elle se raidit à nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui lâcher la main pour autant, et qu'il avait commencé à lui caresser du pouce, délicatement, les phalanges.

« Quelle jolie petite main vous avez, ma chère, » ronronna t'il, quand Hermione se dégagea vivement. « Et une si jolie bague autour de votre doigt délicat. Dis-moi, » demanda t'il, inclinant légèrement la tête vers Severus, « Quel malheureux homme a dû perdre son épouse pour que tu puisses avoir ton petit joujou ? »

Hermione sentit sa colère monter en entendant ces mots. Elle regarda Severus, souhaitant qu'il les débarrasse de la présence de Malefoy, mais elle le vit lui adresser un regard ironique, avant qu'il ne réponde à Malefoy, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai offert la bague ? »

Malefoy prétendit s'offenser de la question. « Je te connais bien, Severus, tu n'aurais jamais choisi quelque chose avec du rouge et de l'or. Et puis, » ajouta t'il, hautain, « tu n'épouses pas tes Sang de Bourbe, tu te contentes de t'amuser avec elles. »

Hermione tressaillit à ces mots ; mais Severus sembla ne pas le remarquer. Il battait des mains, dans un applaudissement moqueur.

« Bravo, Lucius, » rit Severus, sans humour. « Tu as raison à mon sujet, une fois de plus. Tout le monde sait que Lucius Malefoy a toujours été capable de distinguer les Sang Purs des enfants de moldus. Je ne te suis jamais arrivé à la cheville dans ce domaine. »

Lucius se rengorgea, visiblement. « Les Sang de Bourbe ne dégagent pas la confiance aristocratique que nous, les Sang Purs, nous avons depuis la naissance. » Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione, « Je dois cependant convenir que c'est un morceau de choix que tu t'es trouvé là. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper les sorts qui brûlaient de lui échapper. Malefoy se pencha, et murmura près de son oreille, « Les Sang de Bourbe de Severus criaient toujours de plaisir, tant il est doué. Mais vous découvrirez qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. » Hermione n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour comprendre à quoi il faisait référence. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Severus, la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée auparavant maintenant remplacée par de la terreur. Il les regardait tous les deux, tranquillement.

Lucius se redressa. « N'hésite pas à partager tes joujoux avec les autres de temps en temps, Severus. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, » conclut-il à voix haute. Il fit un clin d'œil à Severus avant de quitter l'établissement.

&&&&&&&

Dans le silence tendu qui s'ensuivit, Severus soupira. Il évita de regarder Mel, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait lire dans ses yeux.

« Je retourne à Poudlard, » l'entendit-il finalement déclarer. Severus hocha la tête, amer, et la suivit dehors. Une fois sortie, Mel demeura immobile, le dos tourné, à l'attendre. Severus l'approcha avec précaution. Elle n'allait pas aimer ça, mais elle devrait supporter qu'il la touche, parce qu'il avait besoin de maintenir un contact avec elle s'il devait les faire Transplaner jusqu'à Pré Au Lard. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules raides, et ils disparurent du Chemin de Traverse.

Severus sentit Mel s'éloigner de lui dès que leurs pieds touchèrent de nouveau terre. Elle se mit à marcher, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à courir. Severus la suivait en silence, ses bottes de cuir de dragon noires ne faisant pas un bruit sur l'allée de pierre. Il se creusait la tête pour trouver une explication plausible sans pour autant révéler à Mel ses plus noirs secrets.

Elle parla la première. « Dis-moi quelque chose, Severus. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, mais je veux une explication sur ce qui vient de se passer. » Severus remarqua que sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Je connais Lucius Malefoy depuis bien longtemps, » commença t'il prudemment. « Je ne le considère pas comme un ami, mais certaines raisons font que j'accorde de la valeur à ma… relation avec lui. »

Severus lança un regard de côté à la jeune femme qui marchait près de lui. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, et Severus soupira. Elle semblait avoir accepté ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était clair qu'elle attendrait d'en savoir bien plus avant de lui pardonner. « Mais jamais je ne t'aurais partagé avec lui, ou avec personne d'autre, Mel. »

Mel ne répondit rien. Ils passaient les grilles de Poudlard, et Severus poursuivit, « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce que je voudrais savoir, Severus, » dit soudain Mel, « c'est ce que tu penses des Sang de Bourbe. » Involontairement, Severus tressaillit en l'entendant pratiquement cracher ce dernier mot. C'était, se disait-il, très étrange qu'en des circonstances pareilles, ce soit cette question-là qu'elle lui pose. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas pensé que je croyais ce que Malefoy a dit à ton sujet, si ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » répliqua Hermione. Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il l'entendait grincer des dents pour éviter de s'emporter contre lui.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout le reste ? » Severus était absolument perdu, maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et laissa passer Mel devant lui.

« Je suis une fille de moldus, Severus, » dit-elle amèrement. Mel marchait encore plus vite maintenant. L'idée traversa l'esprit de Severus qu'elle se conduisait comme un animal en cage, cherchant désespérément une sortie.

Severus s'arrêta net à cette révélation. Toutes les choses que Lucius lui avait dites à propos des enfants de moldus lui revinrent à l'esprit, le submergeant comme une véritable avalanche. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Mel n'était pas une Sang Pure ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ces mots allaient l'offenser ? Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper. « Mel, » commença t'il. « Je ne pensais pas ces choses que j'ai dites à Malefoy, je n'ai fait que lui débiter ce que je savais qu'il voulait entendre. Je suis sincèrement désolé. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, exaspéré de voir qu'elle l'ignorait et continuait de se ruer vers sa chambre. Severus commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant, elle était plus en colère qu'il n'avait cru qu'elle ne l'était au départ.

Ils approchaient rapidement de la chambre de Mel, et Severus commençait sérieusement à manquer d'arguments pour la calmer. Il avait l'impression que Mel lui avait donné une chance de la convaincre quand elle lui avait demandé d'expliquer son comportement, et maintenant il était convaincu qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, il n'y aurait plus la moindre chance de réconciliation entre eux.

Elle avait tendu sa baguette vers la porte, l'avait ouverte. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Severus bafouilla, « Tu ne vas pas retourner en France, dis ? »

Hermione se figea, consciente de l'ironie de ses mots. Elle aurait été bien incapable de retourner en 'France', même si elle l'avait voulu. Elle se retourna pour observer l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle croyait ce que Severus lui avait dit sur l'importance de ses connexions avec Malefoy, bien sûr, mais elle avait été très affectée par les insinuations de l'horrible sorcier à propos de Severus et des Sang de Bourbe. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour comprendre que Severus n'avait jamais laissé transparaître devant Lucius quoi que ce soit qui lui aurait fait douter de sa loyauté – en fait, un tel niveau de manipulation l'avait vaguement impressionnée. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier le mal que cela lui avait causé.

Elle répondit prudemment à la question de Severus. « Je n'ai pas le choix en la matière, Severus. »

« Alors tu restes ? » Severus fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Mel avait répondu qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire tout à fait autre chose. Hermione haussa les épaules, et Severus trouva qu'elle n'avait plus l'air si en colère qu'avant. Il décida de profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de glaner des informations supplémentaires sur elle. « On a toujours le choix, Mel, » chuchota t'il, en se frottant distraitement l'avant-bras gauche.

Hermione le regarda, jusqu'à ce que finalement Severus laisse ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Elle fit un pas en avant, et Severus se rendit compte que chaque parcelle de son corps réagissait à cette proximité. Hermione lui saisit le poignet gauche, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder dans les yeux. Severus inhala le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux. « Pas toujours, » dit-elle tristement. « Mais je suis contente que tu aies fait le bon choix, Severus. » Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres d'abord, puis sur celles de Severus, alors que sa main droite s'attardait un moment encore sur son avant-bras. Elle s'éloigna.

« Je t'aime, Severus, quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que tu le sais ? » murmura Hermione.

Severus acquiesça, et elle sourit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il resta là quelques minutes de plus, regardant l'endroit sur son bras où les doigts de Mel s'étaient attardés. Son cœur s'arrêta soudain, quand il réalisa ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et son sang se glaça. Comment était-elle au courant pour la Marque des Ténèbres ?

&&&&&&&&

Harry et Ron frappèrent à la porte de la petite cabane, et furent accueillis par un Hagrid ravi, et un Crockdur qui bavait. Ils s'assirent et firent mine de goûter les Caramels-mouches maisons du demi géant. Harry lâcha le sien avec horreur quand il vit quelque chose dedans qui bourdonnait et se tortillait désespérément. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hagrid utilise réellement des mouches.

« Vous tenez le coup, tous les deux ? » demanda Hagrid, en se laissant tomber dans l'une des chaises de bois. Harry répondit pour eux deux en haussant les épaules. Ron était occupé à essayer de se débarrasser de son caramel en le donnant à Crockdur sans pour autant y laisser un doigt.

« Hermione n'est pas encore revenue ? » demanda t'il, plongeant la main sous la table pour y attraper ce que Harry aurait comparé à une masse d'algues séchées à moitié détricotées. « Non, » répondit distraitement Ron. Il essayait de se débarrasser de la salive de Crockdur. N'y parvenant pas, il s'essuya les mains sur les robes de Harry. « Et si elle manque ses ASPICs, ce sera entièrement de la faute de l'imbécile graisseux. »

Hagrid commença à extraire des morceaux d'insectes morts de son enchevêtrement. « Toujours en train de blâmer Snape, vous deux ? Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'emporta Ron. « Et vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous pensiez que ce n'était _pas_ sa faute. »

« Ah, ça, j'avais dit à Dumbledore qu'il ne ferait jamais un bon mari. Pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Mel. » Harry vit Hagrid froncer les sourcils, se concentrant pour essayer d'arracher une patte de son sac de nœuds. Il échangea un regard avec Ron. Ils savaient tous les deux que d'arracher un secret au demi-géant quand il était distrait était aussi facile que de renvoyer Mimi Geignarde pleurer dans les profondeurs malodorantes de ses toilettes.

« Ah oui, » reprit Harry, l'air de rien. « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Mel, déjà ? »

« Elle l'a quitté. C'était une chic fille. Snape l'aimait, et elle l'aimait. Mais elle est partie un jour, et il n'a plus jamais été le même. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que ce ne serait pas bien pour Hermione, que Snape n'aimerait pas ça. Mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas écouté. » Hagrid haussa les épaules. « Enfin, j'aurai essayé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de ça avant, Hagrid ? » demanda doucement Ron.

Hagrid leva les yeux, l'horreur succédant rapidement à la réalisation qu'il avait trahi le secret qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore de ne pas répéter. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Au contraire, vous auriez dû, Hagrid. »

&&&&&&

Le Professeur Severus Snape referma le volume moisi sur son bureau et se laissa glisser en arrière dans son fauteuil. Le triomphe qu'il avait ressenti en trouvant finalement une solution au problème de son épouse ne dura pas, quand il réalisa que la solution n'était pas aussi facile qu'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle le serait. Les mots qu'il avait lus et leur implication se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le livre disait que si une personne avait voyagé dans le temps '_de la façon la plus inhabituelle et la plus originale_', alors elle se retrouverait selon toute probabilité au moment et à l'endroit où l'on avait le plus besoin d'elle. Il disait aussi que la personne resterait où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'un besoin plus grand la fasse voyager de nouveau dans le temps. Fort de cette information, Severus déduit qu'où que soit Hermione, on n'avait pas suffisamment besoin d'elle ici et maintenant, sinon elle serait déjà revenue. Pauvre fille, se dit-il, sans émotion aucune. Apparemment, ses amis ne souhaitent pas assez fort la revoir. Et il était là, à essayer de la faire revenir… Severus déplora son temps perdu, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire, et elle reviendrait quand le moment serait venu pour elle de le faire.

Severus s'étira, pour apaiser la raideur de son dos. Décidément, il n'allait pas se coucher trop tard. Soudain, il se plia en deux, sifflant de douleur, la main droite crispée sur son bras gauche. Sa Marque des Ténèbres brûlait ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait.


	14. Lettres

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched.

**14. Lettres.**

A une certaine époque, Severus Snape se serait effondré sur son lit, inconscient, pour toute la matinée après avoir assisté à une réunion de Mangemorts en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. La concentration qui était tellement indispensable à sa survie le vidait de toute son énergie. Ces derniers temps, cependant Severus se délectait du fourmillement engourdi de l'esprit que lui procurait sa fatigue. Il aimait ressentir cette impression que son corps était poussé au delà de ses limites. Curieusement, cet épuisement semblait très efficace pour donner de la force à ses mouvements d'humeur, et lui aiguiser l'esprit. Ces deux capacités étaient ses armes essentielles pour affronter chaque jour la population de Poudlard. Et puis, ça l'obligeait à continuellement froncer les sourcils, et Severus appréciait le moindre détail qui pouvait lui permettre de conserver sa réputation en tant que grande chauve-souris hantant les cachots de Poudlard.

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du Directeur, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux afin de ne plus être seul au milieu des incessants chuchotements désapprobateurs des portraits. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, était lentement en train de perdre les quelques pauvres plumes oranges qui lui restaient, sur la queue. L'oiseau immortel n'avait cessé de pépier lugubrement vers Severus depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et le Maître de Potion avait pris grand soin de l'ignorer. C'était prévisible, cette action avait provoqué la colère des autres occupants du bureau. A en croire les portraits, Fumseck voulait que Severus lui 'parle', et c'était se montrer très grossier et puéril d'ignorer les dernières volontés d'un oiseau mourant.

« Allez-y, Professeur. Ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal de parler à Fumseck. »

Severus se renfrogna, irrité que le portrait d'Armando Dippet ait choisi de s'adresser à lui sur un ton si sucré. Il était le professeur le plus redouté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, et on devait le traiter comme tel. Et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui était mourant, mais l'oiseau. On ne prend pas un ton pareil avec une menace ambulante.

« Le professeur Dumbledore lui chante des berceuses, habituellement, » dit une autre voix. Severus s'arrêta presque dans ses va et vient. L'idée d'Albus susurrant des chansons à un oiseau décrépit suscitaient différentes réactions chez l'austère professeur. Une part de lui tremblait à l'idée qu'un jour, il était possible qu'il ait la malchance d'entendre Albus chantonner faux. Une autre part de lui, plus malfaisante, voulait en être témoin, afin de pouvoir clamer sa première (et probablement sa seule) carte contre le Directeur de Poudlard. Severus soupira et oublia les magnifiques possibilités offertes par sa seconde idée. Rien ne valait qu'il y laisse sa santé mentale.

Les portraits continuèrent à chuchoter entre eux, et Severus les ignora. Soudain, une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Everard tonitrua. « S'il ne chante pas, nous n'aurons qu'à le faire nous-même. » Severus les regarda avec une horreur muette tous hocher la tête, l'air sage. Il envisagea un instant de sortir attendre Dumbledore à l'extérieur du bureau, mais plusieurs mauvais souvenirs relatifs à la gargouille de pierre l'en dissuadèrent. Il pouvait toujours redescendre dans ses cachots et revenir plus tard, mais pourquoi devrait-il se laisser chasser s'il avait envie de rester où il était ?

Les portraits commencèrent à se racler la gorge, et Severus prit sa décision. « D'accord ! » lança t'il, à personne en particulier. « Je vais faire quelque chose. Mais après, vous avez intérêt à me laisser tranquille ! » Il avança d'un pas décidé vers l'oiseau dans le coin de la pièce. Mettre un terme aux souffrances de Fumseck lui apporterait la paix à lui aussi, enfin il pourrait tranquillement faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Severus fusilla du regard l'oiseau mourant, qui le regardait craintivement en essayant de se cacher derrière ses ailes déplumées. Il se demanda pourquoi Fumseck ne pouvait pas mourir tout seul. Il devait bien en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'accrochait à la vie, alors qu'elle ne voulait de toute évidence plus de lui ?

Il se posta directement en face de Fumseck, et se pencha afin de regarder dans les yeux apathiques du volatile. « Bouh ! » cria t'il aussi fort que sa dignité le lui permit.

Fumseck laissa échapper un hurlement sonore avant de prendre feu soudainement. Severus redressa vivement la tête, frottant l'extrémité de son long nez. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Fumseck meure si facilement, et les flammes lui avaient roussi les narines. Il regarda d'un œil réprobateur le bébé-Fumseck s'extraire du tas de cendres et se secouer pour les faire tomber.

« Ah, je te remercie, Severus. Fumseck a toujours eu besoin du plus d'encouragements possibles pour accepter de quitter la vie. »

Entendant ces mots, Severus fit volte-face pour fusiller du regard la personne qui lui avait parlé sur ce ton patelin. Dumbledore était à la porte de son bureau. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était là ? Severus était persuadé que le Directeur riait de lui tout seul quand il alla caresser la tête fripée de Fumseck. Severus regarda l'oisillon fermer les yeux, aux anges. De toute évidence, il appréciait les attentions de son maître. _Ce serait si facile pour moi de détourner son attention de toi, Fumseck_, pensa Severus_, aussi facile que de piquer un bonbec à un oisillon. Ça te ferait les pieds pour m'avoir brûlé_. Croisant les bras, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Albus, il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Tu as raison, évidemment. » Il donna une dernière petite tape sur la tête de Fumseck, et avança vers son bureau. Severus sourit moqueusement à l'oiseau indigné, avant de prendre la suite du Directeur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est montré intéressé par elle, » annonça franchement Severus une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis. « Lucius Malefoy lui a parlé de la disparition d'Hermione. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, il l'a su par Drago. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Et que lui voulait Voldemort ? »

« Il voulait la rencontrer. Il a dit qu'il était curieux de savoir où elle était allée pendant tout ce temps. Il voulait lui poser des questions, avant de 's'assurer personnellement qu'elle revienne à Poudlard en un seul morceau.' » Severus eut un rictus dégoûté. « J'imagine qu'il avait en tête un morceau très abîmé. »

Dumbledore entrelaça ses doigts devant lui. « Et si tu ne peux pas la lui amener ? Que va te faire Voldemort ? Tu ne sais même pas où elle est. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Il me tuera, j'imagine. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet. J'ai découvert quelque chose sur la façon dont elle a voyagé dans le temps, hier soir, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me convoque. » Il entreprit alors de répéter ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre.

Dumbledore hocha solennellement la tête une fois qu'il eut fini. Severus soupçonna fortement que rien de ce qu'il venait de raconter n'était nouveau pour le Directeur. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal.

Voyant que Dumbledore ne comptait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, Severus reprit, « Il y a une autre chose dont je devais vous mettre au courant, » dit-il, en sortant un morceau de parchemin plié de sa poche. « Cette lettre est arrivée aujourd'hui du Ministère. »

Dumbledore prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait et la parcourut pendant que Severus continuait, « Apparemment, le Ministère s'est finalement rendu compte de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Hermione est maintenant officiellement 'décédée', et en conséquence, notre mariage est annulé, abrogé… enfin peu importe. »

Le Directeur finit de lire. « En effet, » confirma t'il. « Eh bien, apparemment tu es enfin libéré d'elle. Tu peux… Comment est-ce qu'ils ont formulé ça, déjà ? » Dumbledore s'interrompit le temps de vérifier dans la lettre, « Ah, voilà, tu es maintenant '_libre d'épouser une autre fille de Moldus éligible, pour assurer la continuité de la longue lignée des Snape'_. »

Severus eut un rire sans joie. « La lignée se terminera avec moi, Albus. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que même après des mois et des mois d'activités conjugales obligatoires, il ne s'était rien produit ? Ça prouve tout simplement que la théorie qui dit que trop de Doloris peut rendre un homme stérile est vraie. Je ne m'en plains pas, d'ailleurs. »

Le Directeur soupira. « Comme tu voudras, Severus. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout, Albus ? Pas de réprimande, ou de conseils bien intentionnés ? » Severus fixait le Directeur, les yeux plissés. Il était sincèrement surpris. Il s'était attendu à subir les remontrances de Dumbledore pour avoir nonchalamment évoqué les effets à long terme du Doloris.

« Non, mon garçon. Mais je dois te dire une dernière chose avant de te laisser partir. »

Severus attendit patiemment, et entendit le Directeur lui annoncer la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins.

« Harry et Ron ont commencé à poser des questions à propos de Mel. »

&&&&&&

Severus tendit la main pour attraper la lettre qui flottait vers lui alors que les hiboux apportaient le courrier du matin, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il retourna l'enveloppe et reconnut le sceau familier. Malefoy. Fronçant les sourcils, il brisa le sceau et lut rapidement la missive.

_Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy requièrent formellement la compagnie de Severus Snape et de son amie au Manoir Malefoy à dix-neuf heures le dernier jour de ce mois. La jeune fille sera présentée aux amis communs des hôtes et de Monsieur Snape._

_Le dîner sera servi à huit heures. Les rafraîchissements seront prévus tout au long de la soirée._

_Sincèrement,_

_Lucius & Narcissa._

Severus se leva brusquement et alla jusqu'à Albus pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'un ton furieux. Hermione vit le Directeur se rembrunir. Sa curiosité éveillée, elle écouta attentivement leur conversation discrète, essayant de son mieux de comprendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Elle entendit Severus prononcer son nom plusieurs fois, et le vit secouer vigoureusement la tête. Alors comme ça, ils étaient en train de parler d'elle… Hermione se sentit autorisée à demander à participer à la leur discussion animée.

« Est-ce que je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom, Severus ? » demanda t'elle, innocemment.

Severus leva les yeux, surpris. « Oui, » admit-il à contrecœur.

« Elle veut savoir, Severus, » intervint calmement Albus. « Elle devrait avoir son mot à dire dans tout ça. »

« Savoir quoi ? Dans tout quoi ? »

« Dans rien du tout. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'on leur avait caché des informations, à elle, Harry et Ron, quelqu'un en était mort. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir l'histoire se répéter. « Ne me cachez rien, » dit-elle, d'un ton imprégné de menace. « Pas quand je suis concernée. »

Severus croisa les bras et ne dit rien, mais la façon dont il se tenait laissait entendre qu'il désapprouvait sa demande.

« Allez, Severus, » dit soudain Dumbledore d'un ton léger, attrapant la lettre des mains de Severus pour la tendre à Hermione. Elle adressa un dernier regard réprobateur au Maître de Potions avant de baisser les yeux pour lire la lettre. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Hermione replia soigneusement le parchemin. « J'irai, évidemment. »

« C'est hors de question, » siffla violemment Severus. « Est-ce que tu as oublié notre petite promenade dans le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, atterrée. Elle était suffisamment grande pour décider de ses faits et gestes. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas accepté un ordre de quiconque, pas même de Dumbledore à sa propre époque – même si ça devait plus au fait que le Directeur proposait souvent des alternatives tellement insatisfaisantes qu'elle acceptait presque toujours ses suggestions à peine voilées. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce que Malefoy lui avait dit ce jour-là ! En fait, elle en avait également tenu compte. Sa décision était prise. Severus entrait en territoire dangereux.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié, » répondit-elle calmement, essayant de contenir sa colère grandissante. « Et je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy. »

« Tu devrais, c'est un homme très dangereux. »

« Et je suis une femme très dangereuse, Severus, » lâcha Hermione. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, demandant à Merlin de lui accorder de la patience. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Il y avait tant de choses que Severus ignorait à son propos, et il se permettait de penser qu'elle était une jeune fille sans défenses, s'évanouissant quand elle se retrouvait face au danger. Diantre, elle s'était promis d'être prête à lancer un Avada Kedavra si elle se retrouvait un jour dans une situation où les gens auxquels elle tenait étaient en danger. Personne ne devrait la sous-estimer. Elle en savait plus long sur Lucius Malefoy que lui-même n'en savait sur elle pour le moment, et elle était certaine d'avoir l'avantage sur lui dans les circonstances actuelles.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Dumbledore leva les mains en ce que Severus reconnut pour une parodie de geste apaisant. Severus le fusilla du regard, et le Directeur interpréta cela comme une autorisation de prendre la parole. « Je pense que Mel devrait vous accompagner, Severus. Elle vous permettra de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Non, non, ne m'interrompez pas, » poursuivit-il quand Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même. (Hermione eut un sourire supérieur.) Mel, » il se tourna vers Hermione, « Severus vous donnera un Portoloin. Vous revenez à Poudlard au moindre signe qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ? »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas protester contre ça, pas quand Dumbledore le disait de cette façon. Une fois de plus, le professeur obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien, » dit Albus avec assurance. « Severus, vous vous assurerez que le Portoloin soit quelque chose de discret et de facilement accessible par Mel. Et je veux que vous en preniez un vous aussi. Pas de discussion. » Severus inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Formidable ! Maintenant, finissons donc nos délicieux petits-déjeuners avant qu'ils ne gèlent dans nos assiettes. »

Hermione aurait voulu laisser échapper un grognement en entendant les mots du Directeur, et vit, à sa grande surprise, que Severus se cognait déjà la tête contre un mur imaginaire.


	15. Un vieil ami

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched. Vous voyagez actuellement sur une traduction benebu.(Pfff-ff-fff…)

**15. Un vieil ami**

Hermione s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans le jardin, ne s'arrêtant que quand il lui devint impossible de distinguer les bavardages incessants des autres invités au salon. L'air était frais et humide, il avait plu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le ciel nocturne était clair, d'un magnifique ton noir ébène, et les étoiles scintillaient au son du chant des criquets. Hermione apprécia l'obscurité ; elle lui offrait une rémission après les atours artificiels de Narcissa Malefoy et de ses amies. Elle étreignit la solitude ; c'était son antidote à l'hypocrisie générale de l'assemblée. Pour elle, cet air frais était un agréable changement après les lourds parfums du salon des Malefoy.

La soirée avait à la fois été meilleure et pire que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Severus l'avait présentée au reste des invités, et, Lucius ayant négligé de partager avec eux sa théorie sur les enfants de moldus, tout le monde avait traité 'Mel' avec les égards dus à une Sang-Pur, même s'ils l'avaient fait de façon un peu condescendante. Hermione haussa les épaules en y repensant. La soirée ne semblait être qu'une bataille d'egos de toute façon, chacun des invités essayant de s'approprier la position de chef de meute. Toutefois, la volonté dont elle avait eu besoin pour mener sa barque parmi un océan de requins opportunistes l'avait épuisée.

Un peu plus tôt, Severus était sorti dans le couloir avec Mulciber qui lui murmurait à l'oreille sans arrêter. Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc de marbre froid, soulagée d'avoir pu s'échapper de la soirée sans que personne ne remarque son absence. _Donnez-moi un bon vieux duel quand vous voulez_, se dit-elle avec lassitude. _C'est toujours plus facile que d'essayer d'éviter les couteaux cachés de ces gens qui essaient de vous poignarder dans le dos_. _Severus avait raison, je n'aime pas ça_.

Même si Severus avait finalement arrêté de lui faire des reproches la veille au sujet de sa décision d'assister à la soirée, Hermione savait qu'il était loin d'en être ravi, rien qu'à en juger par le pas raide qu'il avait adopté en quittant les terres de Poudlard ce soir. Il avait ses raisons, évidemment ; Malefoy était un sorcier qui avait sa réputation, et Hermione savait que Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée aux plus noires activités de ses 'amis'. Hélas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à venir. Hermione soupira. Comment est-ce qu'elle était supposée expliquer son intérêt pour tout ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples tout en conservant secrète sa véritable identité ?

Hermione s'étira, essayant de chasser la tension de son corps, avant de se raidir. Un sentiment de malaise la prit soudain à l'estomac, quand elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus seule. En quelques secondes, elle avait baissé les bras, et sa main droite s'était discrètement portée à hauteur de sa baguette, dissimulée au creux des plis de sa longue robe. Elle fouilla furieusement l'obscurité du regard, cherchant à identifier la source de son inquiétude. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne voie rien. Peu à peu, la montée d'adrénaline que lui avait causé cette frayeur retomba, et Hermione se détendit légèrement. Cependant, sa main ne s'écarta jamais de l'endroit où sa baguette était cachée. Vigilance constante ! s'écria gaiement une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione. Maugrey aurait été si fier d'elle…

Soudain, un hurlement s'éleva dans la tranquillité du jardin assoupi. Hermione sortit sa baguette en un instant, et se mit instinctivement en position de duel. L'esprit étrangement calme malgré la peur qui courait à nouveau dans ses veines, elle avança en direction du bruit, alors que le hurlement se transformait peu à peu en une plainte. Hermione fronça les sourcils ; elle avait déjà entendu ce genre de bruit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au ciel nocturne, elle vit que la lune était quasiment pleine. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, elle progressa avec plus de précautions encore. Réfléchissant aussi vite que possible, elle essayait de se souvenir de la meilleure façon de réagir face à un loup-garou qui venait à peine de se transformer quand…

« Méchant Dobby ! Méchant, méchant Dobby ! »

Oh.

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, et baissa sa baguette, pressant le pas en direction des buissons de roses d'où elle pensait avoir entendu venir la voix de l'elfe de maison, le cœur bien plus léger pour la première fois de la soirée. Qui aurait cru qu'elle rencontrerait l'elfe de maison amateur de chaussettes pendant qu'elle était dans le passé ? Hermione aperçut la silhouette de la petite créature recroquevillée près de l'un des rosiers, mouillée par la pluie. Elle accéléra le pas, appelant en même temps, « Bonsoir ? »

Dobby sursauta et se retourna pour la regarder, ouvrant grand la bouche de surprise, donnant à Hermione une vue excellente de sa petite langue grumeleuse. « Miss ? » demanda Dobby avec hésitation.

Hermione lui sourit. « Bonsoir, » répéta t'elle. Aussi contente qu'elle soit de voir l'adorable petit admirateur de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas trahir le fait qu'elle savait déjà qui il était. « Je suis Mel. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? » Elle lui tendit la main droite, et l'encouragea d'un sourire alors que Dobby la regardait avec hésitation. Sans prévenir, Dobby fit un bond en arrière, et se remit à se lamenter, tirant sur ses longues oreilles un moment avant de les relâcher. Il se pencha alors pour ramasser ce qu'Hermione crut reconnaître pour une branche pleine d'épines, qu'il entreprit de mâcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria t'elle, arrachant la branche des mains de l'elfe. Dobby geignit. « Dobby doit se punir, parce que Miss a parlé à Dobby, » renifla t'il, avant de se moucher dans un coin de sa taie d'oreiller avec un bruit de trompette.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant. Elle avait vraiment envie de discuter avec l'elfe, mais à en juger par la façon dont se déroulaient les choses, ses efforts n'auraient probablement pas d'autre résultat que de voir Dobby essayer de se jeter du haut d'un arbre. Hermione réfléchit de toutes ses forces à ce qu'elle avait appris des elfes de maison lors de son expérience avec le SALE. Il y avait certainement un moyen de contourner l'obéissance aveugle des elfes aux règlements établis.

Observant attentivement le visage de Dobby à la recherche du moindre signe de détresse de sa part, Hermione avança prudemment, « Monsieur Malefoy m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais me parler. »

Les oreilles de Dobby s'effondrèrent à la mention de Lucius, mais Hermione fut contente de voir qu'il se calmait. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe humide, et tapota le sol. « Assieds-toi, Dobby. » L'elfe de maison semblait à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Hermione ajouta rapidement. « Monsieur Malefoy a dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je te demande. » L'elfe opta pour une position plus ou moins accroupie, et Hermione secoua la tête avec résignation. C'était probablement le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer de la part de quelqu'un qui croyait en l'inégalité entre les créatures magiques.

&&&&&&

Une heure plus tard, l'elfe de maison était complaisamment assis à ses côtés, écarquillant des yeux ébaubis alors qu'elle lui décrivait les aventures de son héros favori, en racontant autant qu'elle osait à Dobby sur 'le grand Harry Potter'. Elle avait laissé de côté des éléments majeurs dont elle pensait qu'ils pourraient modifier l'avenir, et remplacé de menus détails de son histoire par des fables de son invention, convenant à ce Harry actuel qui n'avait encore que quatre ans. Elle ne pensait pas que ça changerait beaucoup l'avenir, vu que la seule chose qu'elle avait évoquée, c'était combien il était merveilleux que le bébé Harry ait été capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un si jeune âge, mais elle était ravie de penser que ça faisait toute la différence dans la journée de Dobby.

« Harry Potter est un grand sorcier… » conclut Dobby, émerveillé, quand Hermione eut terminé son récit.

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai, » répondit Hermione avec affection.

« Miss est un grand sorcier aussi. »

De façon absurde, Hermione rougit de ce compliment sincère de l'elfe de maison. « Je suis une sorcière, Dobby, et je ne suis pas si grande que tu crois que je suis. »

« Oh, » continua Dobby avec ferveur, « Mais Miss parle à Dobby. Dobby aime bien Miss. »

Hermione sourit et donna à l'elfe de maison une tape amicale sur la tête.

« Dobby ! » s'exclama soudain une voix. Hermione sursauta violemment et se releva, sortant sa baguette de sa cache pour la seconde fois de la soirée. A ses côtés, Dobby se mit à trembler.

« Monsieur Malefoy, » expliqua calmement Hermione une fois qu'elle eut compris qui venait de parler. « J'étais perdue, et Dobby a gentiment accepté de me tenir compagnie. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous pouvons aller rejoindre la fête. » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, espérant que le goût qu'accordait cet homme aux apparences l'empêcherait de punir Dobby devant elle.

Malefoy continuait à fusiller du regard son elfe de maison, et Hermione sut qu'elle l'avait correctement analysé quand il le renvoya sèchement. Elle regarda Dobby se sauver rapidement et se retourna vers Malefoy, affichant le masque d'un parfait sourire.

Malefoy lui rendit ce sourire, et lui offrit son bras droit. Serrant les dents, Hermione le laissa l'entraîner vers le Manoir.

« C'est un collier absolument charmant que vous portez, ma chère, » complimenta Malefoy, rompant le silence le premier. « Il s'accorde parfaitement avec votre teint. »

Hermione acquiesça avec raideur. « C'est Severus qui me l'a donné. Il a appartenu à sa mère. »

&&&&&

Severus revint dans le salon une heure plus tard, un peu contrarié que Mulciber lui ait pris si longtemps. Il aurait voulu quitter la fête quelques heures plus tôt déjà, mais on avait attendu de lui qu'il accorde quelques mots à une personne, puis à une autre, et ça l'avait empêché de partir. Il chercha Mel des yeux. Elle n'était pas dans la foule. Severus fronça les sourcils, et regarda à nouveau l'assemblée, y cherchant Lucius. Leur hôte était absent. Severus sortit sans attendre.

&&&&&&&

« J'ai toujours admiré Severus pour le goût qu'il a des belles choses, » continua Malefoy. Baissant le bras qu'il donnait à Hermione, il plaça la main au creux de ses reins d'un geste assuré, la guidant sur le petit sentier qui les ramenait vers les salons de la maison. Hermione lui lança un regard froid, énervée par sa soudaine intrusion dans son espace personnel. Malefoy ne sembla pas remarquer cette expression, il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le collier. « Où est-ce qu'il va les chercher, je n'en sais rien, » poursuivit-il, levant finalement les yeux des pierres étincelantes pour regarder Hermione. « Mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir exactement les mêmes. _Impero_. »

* * *

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, vous gagnez une leçon de conjugaison. Devoir, participe passé 'dû', prend un accent circonflexe au masculin singulier uniquement. Damned. Ça veut dire que le correcteur d'orthographe savait un truc que j'ignorais. C'est vexant._


	16. Sortilèges Impardonnables

_Disclaimer : Tout est à moi et les petits cochons peuvent voler… (j'ai repris le disclaimer original, il me plaisait bien) L'histoire est toujours de Missybewitched._

**16. Sortilèges Impardonnables.**

Severus se hâtait dans les couloirs. _Mais quelle folle !_ se disait-il. _Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'éloigner ! Où était-elle maintenant ?_ Severus ralentit, s'arrêta, et essaya de réorganiser ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens. Le Manoir Malefoy était immense, et elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Mais il s'était tenu pendant plus d'une heure juste derrière la porte menant à l'entrée, si jamais Mel était sortie par là, il l'aurait su. Et puisque personne n'avait franchi cette porte depuis qu'il était sorti, ça ne lui laissait qu'une seule possibilité : elle devait être allée dans le jardin. Faisant demi-tour, Severus se précipita vers l'autre issue, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Le jardin des Malefoy était deux fois plus grand que le Manoir ; il lui faudrait une éternité pour en faire le tour. Severus eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré femme qui soit plus douée que Mel pour s'attirer des ennuis, quand soudain il entendit un petit cri. Severus s'arrêta dans sa course et écouta attentivement. Le cri se répéta, et il se lança dans cette direction, le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de sa course autant que de la frayeur qui l'avait saisi. Alors qu'il approchait de la source de ce bruit, il fut accueilli par une vision étrange. Une petite créature malingre se déplaçait de façon curieuse dans le jardin ; avançant de deux pas pour aussitôt reculer de trois.

« Dobby doit aider Miss ! » s'exclama la créature, tout en essayant de poser son pied droit devant l'autre. « Mais le Maître n'aime pas que Dobby se mêle de ses affaires ! » continua-t-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière, battant désespérément des bras comme pour protester. Pour Severus, c'était comme si une force invisible retenait l'elfe de maison par la peau du cou, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin. Il avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Elfe ! » aboya-t-il. La créature tomba à la renverse de surprise, et leva les yeux vers le Maître de Potions depuis le sol mouillé. « Où est ton maître ? »

Severus vit l'elfe se mettre à trembler. « Le Maître ? »

Severus fusilla du regard l'elfe de maison qui lançait des regards furtifs autour de lui. « Où est-il ? » répéta Severus, attrapant la créature par sa taie d'oreiller.

« D-Dobby ne peut pas dire… D-Dobby garde les secrets du Maître… »

Severus plissa les paupières. Les yeux de Dobby tournaient follement dans tous les sens, mais il remarqua qu'ils restaient plus longtemps tournés dans la direction dans laquelle l'elfe essayait d'avancer plus tôt. Confiant en l'incapacité de l'elfe de maison à garder un secret, Severus le laissa retomber et se remit à courir.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione savait – elle en avait fait l'expérience auparavant – que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait jamais été son point fort. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Harry avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Ron était l'expert quand il s'agissait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Hermione admettait également que Harry et Ron pourraient la battre au Quidditch quand ils voulaient, mais elle ne leur en voulait pas pour ça. Elle n'était pas très douée en Divination non plus, mais comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être le cas quand elle était incapable de se forcer à pousser les mêmes 'ooh' et 'aah' extasiés que Parvati et Lavande à tout ce que disait Trelawney ? Les faiblesses d'Hermione en Défense avaient arrêté de la contrarier quand elle était en cinquième année ; elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que les notes. Mais même après ça, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lire ce qu'elle pouvait dans tous les domaines où elle n'était pas douée, espérant que ses connaissances théoriques pourraient l'aider quand elle devrait passer à la pratique. Tout ce travail avait plutôt intérêt à payer maintenant.

Hermione ressentit un bref moment d'incrédulité avant qu'une brume familière n'envahisse son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, apaisée, appréciant cette sensation qu'elle avait presque oubliée alors qu'elle se répandait dans son corps et son esprit. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi détendue qu'elle l'était en ce moment ?

« Mel ? » Une voix grave pénétra les brumes épaisses de son esprit. La voix de qui ? On aurait dit Lucius Malefoy, elle était chaude et caressante.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

_Pff, je suis pas sourde_, répondit-elle dans son esprit. Elle acquiesça. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était plus lourde que d'habitude, mais c'était normal, non ?

« Embrasse-moi, » poursuivit la voix.

Vous embrasser ? Beurk ! Bon, d'accord.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa une main sur la joue de Malefoy. Se penchant en avant, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle remarqua distraitement qu'il glissait les mains vers ses seins, occupée qu'elle était à suivre ses ordres. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse atteindre son cou.

« _Endoloris !_ » s'exclama une voix dans son esprit. Hermione tressaillit involontairement, comme si le sort avait suivi l'invocation dans son esprit. Quelqu'un hurla, et son estomac se noua, mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Bizarre.

« Détache tes cheveux, » entendit-elle Malefoy lui commander.

_Pas de problème_, se dit Hermione, _mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais tant que ça_. Elle leva la main gauche et détacha la pince qui avait retenu ses cheveux en une courte queue de cheval pendant la soirée, repoussant toute autre pensée de son esprit.

« Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi, » poursuivit Malefoy.

Hermione obéit. Déposant une série de petits baisers le long du cou de Malefoy, elle mordilla un instant le lobe de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter, « J'ai envie… que vous alliez au diable ! Expelliarmus ! »

&&&&&&&

Severus arriva juste au bon moment pour voir Malefoy faire un vol plané de dix mètres et atterrir au sol avec un bruit sourd. « Petrificus Totalus ! » entendit-il Mel s'exclamer alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers un Lucius maintenant inconscient. Severus entendit la pointe de glace qu'elle avait dans la voix. Elle se tenait là, droite et immobile. Ses cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos semblaient dégager un pouvoir inconnu. Elle était magnifique, et elle n'avait rien. Severus sentit s'envoler le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle, les chaussures couinant bruyamment dans la boue du sentier.

Mel se retourna immédiatement. Severus n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte que son visage n'affichait aucune des expressions qu'il lui connaissait avant qu'elle ne pointe sa baguette sur lui. « Expelliarmus ! » Un éclair de lumière fonça vers lui, et Severus se sentit décoller du sol. Une petite éternité plus tard, sa tête rencontra un obstacle solide, qui mit fin à son vol plané. Puis plus rien.

&&&&&&&&&

La pièce se matérialisa peu à peu devant son regard, et Severus prit conscience d'une douleur sourde à la base de son crâne. Il remua et grogna quand ses os protestèrent devant ce traitement hostile qui leur était réservé. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, et, se contentant du faible champ de vision que lui offrait sa position actuelle, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était à l'Infirmerie. Il aperçut aussi une petite silhouette assise sur une chaise, au pied de son lit. « Mel ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Mel écarta ses mains de son visage et leva la tête, et Severus réalisa que son visage était pâle et son regard dépourvu de son étincelle habituelle. Elle paraissait inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione se jeta sur lui pour toute réponse, le serrant dans ses bras et déposant des baisers désespérés partout sur son visage. « Je suis désolée, Severus, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Le souvenir des événements de la soirée lui revint. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, » répondit-il après un temps, mais Mel ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu parler. Elle débitait à toute vitesse des phrases sans queue ni tête. « J'étais tellement en colère, et j'étais en 'mode de combat', et quelqu'un a crié 'Endoloris' et tu es arrivé derrière moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne réfléchis jamais quand je suis en mode de combat. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son 'mode de combat' ? C'était comme ça qu'elle appelait le moment où son visage se figeait et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacé ?

« Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. »

Severus essaya de se souvenir de ce que Mel venait de lui dire, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait quasiment rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de raconter. « Endoloris ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. « J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête, mais ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy. Je ne sais pas à qui elle était. Et puis, quelqu'un a hurlé. »

Severus grommela en entendant prononcer le nom de Lucius. « Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, réticente à lui dire la vérité qu'il avait le droit d'entendre. « Il a essayé de me mettre sous Imperium. » Elle pencha la tête, pensive. « Il a essayé, » répéta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre, « mais j'ai réussi, cette fois. Je crois que je commence enfin à apprendre à résister à l'Impérium. Enfin. »

Désireux de connaître la réponse à sa question, Severus n'entendit pas ces mots prononcés tout bas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » répéta-t-il. Severus pouvait deviner ce que Malefoy avait voulu faire de Mel pendant qu'elle était sous son contrôle. Il connaissait bien Lucius, et ce n'était pas un homme connu pour sa créativité. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il savait que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était pas de la faute de Mel, mais Severus fut incapable de dissimuler l'amertume de sa question.

Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude. « Il m'a demandé de l'embrasser. »

Ses mots confirmèrent les pires craintes de Severus, et sa jalousie, aussi irrationnelle que jamais, reprit violemment le dessus. « Et tu l'as laissé faire. »

Hermione tressaillit. C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était capable de résister à l'Imperium, mais elle avait fait croire le contraire à Malefoy. Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même, pourtant elle avait fait ce que Malefoy lui demandait de faire, afin qu'il baisse sa garde. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, si ? Elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour tenter d'affronter Malefoy de front, alors elle avait dû se montrer plus maligne.

« Je lui ai lancé un Stupefix, » finit-elle par répondre. « Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je l'aie 'laissé faire'. Sois raisonnable, Severus. »

Ce ton mesuré lui fit perdre tout contrôle ; toutes ses incertitudes lui revinrent à la figure comme en avalanche. Il se leva de son lit et se pencha sur Mel. « Que je sois raisonnable ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais être raisonnable ? Tu as embrassé Malefoy ! »

Hermione l'interrompit sèchement. « Il m'y a forcée, Severus. »

Severus siffla furieusement entre ses dents et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie, essayant de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les sorciers de son âge qui rencontraient Mel étaient attirés par elle tout autant que Severus lui-même l'était ? Lucius aurait voulu la mettre dans son lit, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Et puis, qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ? Et Lupin aussi. Severus n'avait jamais été tout à fait convaincu que le loup-garou ne ressente qu'un 'amour fraternel' pour Mel. S'il avait été à sa place, jamais il n'aurait éprouvé de sentiments aussi innocents. Mel était une sorcière extrêmement attirante. Et si, à l'avenir, elle rencontrait quelqu'un de mieux que lui ? Severus savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le genre de sorcier que préféraient les femmes. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait s'assurer de garder pour lui celle qu'il chérissait ? Severus avait passé plus d'une nuit à ressasser ces doutes, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'assurer que Mel reste à lui, et à lui seul, et à chaque fois, il était parvenu à la même conclusion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se retournant soudain vers elle, lui demanda tout à trac, « Epouse-moi ! »


	17. Les trois côtés du triangle

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched.

**17. Les trois côtés du triangle**

Il y a des choses qu'on ne partage jamais avec une autre personne, aussi proche que soit la relation qu'on a. Des secrets si noirs que jamais on ne peut leur permettre d'obscurcir la lumière dans la vie des autres.

Harry Potter était le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, vénéré par les habitants du monde magique (enfin, la plupart d'entre eux) pour une chose qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir faite. Encensé pour une chose qu'il aurait désespérément voulu ne pas avoir eu à faire. La prophétie du Professeur Trelawney pesait lourdement sur son esprit.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais découvert le véritable contenu de la prophétie. Harry ne leur en avait jamais parlé, et ils n'avaient jamais pensé que c'était un élément d'une importance majeure après qu'ils soient revenus du Département des Mystères en cinquième année. La prophétie était un secret que Harry n'était pas encore prêt à accepter à cette époque, et encore moins à partager avec ses amis, sachant les inquiétudes et les soucis que ça leur causerait. Il se disait que leur réaction à cette petite information serait bien plus intéressante encore que quand ils avaient réalisé pour la première fois que l'assassin maniaque échappé d'Azkaban était à sa recherche.

Harry regardait son propre reflet sur la vitre, sans le voir. Sa cicatrice découpait le ciel nocturne comme un éclair. La prophétie, et le destin qui l'attendait, avaient pesé lourdement sur son esprit depuis ce jour funeste, et ne l'avaient jamais quitté au fur et à mesure des années, menaçant de le suffoquer sous leur poids. C'était comme de vivre avec un nœud coulant autour du cou, et il aurait désespérément voulu que ça s'arrête, n'importe comment. Chaque jour, il vivait dans la crainte de celui où soit il se laverait les mains dans le sang de Voldemort, soit les Mangemorts boiraient le sien à la santé de Voldemort.

Cependant, avait fini par accepter maintenant le fait que son destin et celui de Voldemort était liés dans une toile lugubre et complexe, dont ni l'un ne pourrait s'échapper sans que l'autre y laisse la vie. Ayant accepté cela, Harry était déterminé à être celui qui survivrait, et pour ce faire, il avait besoin de la sagesse et de l'expérience de ses deux amis. Ils s'étaient déjà sortis, à eux trois, de situations dans lesquelles leur vie était en jeu, et Harry n'avait pas le moindre doute, s'ils étaient réunis, ils pourraient le faire à nouveau – avec l'aide subtile de Dumbledore, bien entendu. Ses amis avaient partagé ses soucis auparavant, et Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de leur révéler le contenu de la prophétie, avant d'être écrasé sous le poids de ce silence oppressant. S'imaginant la réaction qu'ils auraient quand il leur en parlerait, Harry sourit en lui-même. Hermione se mettrait à citer des livres, et Ron dirait une bêtise plus grosse que lui-même. Ils avaient toujours fait ça, et le feraient toujours. S'étant décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire, Harry se détendit, et se laissa glisser un peu dans sa chaise.

« Bordel, Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ? Je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami ! » chuchota Ron avec animation, dans le silence feutré et poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. « Il est trop tard maintenant, et Hermione n'est pas là. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir rendre deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la Métamorphose des Animagi demain ? » Ron fit une pause au milieu de sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle, et lança un regard accusateur à Harry. « Tu aurais quand même pu me le rappeler ! » souffla-t-il, se jetant en arrière sur sa chaise, exaspéré.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il attendit, mais le silence se prolongea. Il cligna des yeux. _Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la baguette sur ce que c'était._

Ron continua à se plaindre. « J'aurais voulu qu'Hermione soit là, » regretta-t-il. « Jamais elle ne m'aurait laissé oublier mes devoirs. »

_Hermione. Voilà. Ce qui manquait à cette soudaine tirade de Ron, c'était la réprimande habituelle d'Hermione. Ce qui manquait, c'était Hermione._

Harry s'était rendu compte il y avait longtemps que ce qui le liait à Ron et Hermione, c'étaient les vestiges de son ancienne personnalité, qu'il retrouvait en eux. Ron était l'ami joyeux et rieur, sur lequel il pouvait compter pour l'inciter à enfreindre les règlements de l'école, alors qu'Hermione était la voix de la raison qui contrebalançait la tendance de Ron à l'insouciance. Tous les deux, ils étaient complémentaires, et ils fournissaient à Harry le soutien dont il avait besoin pour affronter les problèmes que la vie mettait sur sa route.

Hermione n'était pas là pour le moment, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle revienne. Il savait que Ron seul ne pourrait pas encaisser la gravité de la prophétie ; seul, un de ses deux amis n'était pas aussi fort que tous les deux ensemble. Et puis, ils auraient besoin d'en discuter entre eux dans son dos, et de répéter à l'avance la discussions qu'ils auraient ensuite avec lui. Ça s'était déjà produit auparavant, quand ils pensaient encore que Sirius était un criminel, et qu'ils avaient essayé de l'empêcher de se lancer à la poursuite de son parrain. Ils avaient besoin de gérer cette situation tous les trois ensemble. Il attendrait qu'Hermione revienne avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Hermione, reviens vite. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

&&&&&&

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillèrent de colère, comme deux joyaux écarlates dans un océan d'obscurité. Il n'était pas content, pas content du tout. La Sang de Bourbe qu'il avait espéré pouvoir utiliser à la fois comme appât et comme arme était maintenant hors d'atteinte pour lui, parce qu'elle n'appartenait plus à son serviteur. Evidemment, il pourrait toujours imaginer d'autres moyens de piéger Potter, mais utiliser la Sang de Bourbe aurait été plus amusant. Severus était un imbécile de l'avoir laissé s'en aller, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait horreur des imbéciles.

« Malefoy, Bella, » siffla-t-il. « Emmenez cet imbécile. Faites ce que vous voulez de lui, mais qu'il reste en vie. Il me servira peut-être encore à l'avenir. »

Deux silhouettes se dégagèrent de la masse de masques et de capes sombres, et s'inclinèrent de concert. La silhouette recroquevillée au sol rampa pour embrasser le rebord de la robe de Voldemort. « Vous êtes clément, Monseigneur, » balbutia Severus. Il lutta pour contrôler le tremblement de ses muscles endoloris. « M-merci. »

Voldemort n'accorda pas même un regard au Maître de Potions de Poudlard. Se retournant dans un ample mouvement de robes, il disparut, déclenchant une vague de 'pop', le reste des Mangemorts Transplanant après la fin tacite de cette Assemblée. Severus leva les yeux, résigné, pour voir la lueur dans l'œil de Malefoy, et l'expression de maniaque qu'affichait celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	18. Squelettes et échiquiers

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Missybewitched._

**18. Squelettes et échiquiers**.

Hermione savait que le jour viendrait où ses actions irréfléchies dans le passé viendraient la hanter. Elle savait, à la seconde où elle avait permis à Severus d'entrer dans son cœur, que les répercussions qui découleraient de cette interférence dans le Temps seraient amères et douloureuses. Ayant été strictement mise en garde par McGonagall au cours de sa troisième année sur les responsabilités qu'on endossait quand on voyageait dans le temps, elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'un jour elle récolterait les conséquences de cette décision malavisée. Mais même sachant tout cela, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'offre que Severus lui avait faite plusieurs mois auparavant – la chance de pouvoir aimer, et d'être aimée en retour. Elle avait laissé ses propres sentiments influencer ses raisonnements, modifier ses actions, et maintenant, Hermione savait qu'elle allait être en première place pour découvrir combien le Temps pouvait être cruel à ceux qui désobéissaient aux règles qu'il avait établi de longue date.

Elle détourna la tête. Toutes ces histoires de courage des Gryffondor, c'était n'importe quoi ; Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir le visage de Severus au moment où elle lui répondrait ce qu'elle devait répondre. « Tu sais que je vais refuser, Severus. Je suis déjà mariée, » murmura-t-elle avec obstination. Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal quand elle entendit Severus inspirer brièvement, mais elle tint bon quand même. Elle avait joué avec le Temps, et elle avait perdu. Elle ne prendrait plus jamais un tel risque. Plus jamais.

« Divorce, » répliqua immédiatement Severus. Il y avait une légère pointe d'autorité dans la façon dont il prononça le mot.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire sec et amer. Divorcer de son mari ? Divorcer de Severus Snape ? C'était d'une telle ironie. Et la façon dont les similarités de réaction entre son mari et celui qu'il avait été se manifestaient en ce moment ne faisaient que montrer combien tous les deux ils étaient semblables. Qu'elle s'en rende compte à ce moment précis était à la fois hilarant, et pas drôle du tout. « C'est un homme très fier, Severus, » finit-elle par dire. « Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait très bien d'être repoussé. »

Severus ricana. « Et tu crois que moi je vais apprécier ? »

L'avertissement qui transperçait dans le ton de sa voix glaça l'air de la pièce. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et de défaite. Quel genre de réponse est-ce qu'elle pouvait donner à une question pareille ? Severus était déjà en colère, et elle était exaspérée par la tournure que prenait les choses. Tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir dire à cet instant serait au mieux blessant, et au pire carrément destructeur.

Hermione savait depuis le début que cette relation ne serait jamais facile ; il y avait trop de problèmes qu'il leur faudrait affronter, trop de squelettes qu'il aurait fallu faire sortir des placards dès le début. Une relation de couple normale pouvait probablement supporter un ou deux secrets, mais ils étaient loin d'être un couple normal au départ. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être, quand deux personnes d'époques différentes n'étaient jamais supposées se rencontrer, et encore moins tomber amoureuses ? Elle avait expliqué à Harry une fois que les sorciers et sorcières qui interféraient avec le temps pouvaient finir par tuer leurs incarnations futures ou passées. Il était fort peu probable qu'Hermione rencontre l'enfant qu'elle était, toujours ignorante de ses capacités magiques, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son cœur pourrait survivre une fois privé de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire goûter.

La question de Severus était toujours dans l'air, et il y avait bien longtemps que cette confrontation aurait dû avoir lieu. Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de crever l'abcès maintenant, pendant qu'il était toujours en colère. De cette façon, elle saurait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans le crâne de Severus, parce qu'à en croire son expérience, un Severus en colère était un Severus sincère. Il risquait d'être brutal dans ses paroles, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot, parce que les squelettes demandaient à sortir de leurs placards pour être enterrés une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Non, » répondit-elle d'une voix posée. « Je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras toi non plus. » Hermione savait très exactement ce que cette admission calme provoquerait chez le sorcier qui lui faisait face, et elle le regarda, impassible, alors que les nuages noirs s'agglutinaient progressivement autour de lui. « Severus, il faut qu'on parle, » poursuivit-elle rapidement, avant que son courage ne l'abandonne. Hermione tressaillit en reprenant cette phrase familière ; elle avait déjà prononcé exactement les mêmes mots auparavant. « Tu attends probablement des réponses. »

Severus croisa les bras et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendue, ou qu'il était d'accord, elle n'aurait su dire. Le Maître de Potions était un homme secret, et Hermione doutait qu'il change dans le futur proche. Néanmoins, elle avait disposé les pièces sur l'échiquier, et ouvert la partie. C'était à son tour de jouer, et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il se montre extraordinairement digne de l'occasion.

« Dis-moi, Mel, » demanda-t-il de sa voix soyeuse. « Est-ce qu'il a jamais été dans tes intentions que cette… » Il marqua une pause, le temps de trouver un mot approprié pour décrire leur relation, « …chose entre nous ait un avenir ? Ou est-ce que tu t'es dit que tu pourrais jouer avec moi, et t'en tirer ? »

_Chose ?_ Il appelait leur relation une 'chose' ? Hermione ravala un ricanement. Vraiment, à quoi est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu s'attendre ? C'était l'homme qui lui dirait un jour qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer parce qu'elle n'en 'valait pas la peine'. Ses sarcasmes n'étaient pas encore aussi blessants pour le moment qu'ils le deviendraient avec le temps, mais Hermione sentit néanmoins le coup porter. Après tout, une épée émoussée restait une épée.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, Severus… nous n'avons pas réfléchi du tout quand nous nous sommes lancés la tête la première dans cette relation, » lui répondit Hermione avec mordant. « Et je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Je pensais que tu savais au moins ça. » Sa dernière phrase était emprunte de douleur. Est-ce que c'était vraiment l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle ?

Severus continua, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Moi, Lupin, et même Malefoy. Tu nous as tous embobinés, tu crois nous tenir au creux de ta main, pas vrai ? » insinua-t-il avec méchanceté. Hermione était bouche bée, surprise au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle se rendait à peine compte que sa bouche bougeait sans qu'elle ne la contrôle, alors qu'elle essayait vaillamment d'accuser le coup. Hermione avait l'impression de ressembler à une carpe. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Severus avait quitté le mur contre lequel il avait pris appui, pour marcher vers elle d'un air nonchalant. Et quand il reprit la parole, elle se dit qu'il ressemblait à un inconnu essayant de bavarder de tout et de rien. « Au fait, par simple curiosité, quel but espérais-tu atteindre en faisant ça ? » Il tendit la main, lui caressa le visage avec une douceur qui contredisait le venin sous-jacent de sa voix.

Hermione fit involontairement un pas en arrière, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, Severus lui avait attrapé les poignets d'une prise douloureuse. « Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-elle, essayant de se dégager. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je ne vois pas ce que Remus a à voir avec tout ça. C'est simplement un ami, un de mes très bon amis. Et Malefoy ? » Hermione laissa échapper un rire amer. Est-ce que Severus était jaloux de Malefoy ? « Severus, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce sinistre personnage ! »

Severus ne donna pas la moindre indication qu'il l'avait entendue. Avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, des lèvres froides se posèrent sur son cou, déposant des baisers qui lui donnaient la chair de poule. « Tu es la seule sorcière que je veuille épouser, Mel, je t'en fais la promesse. » Hermione tressaillit alors qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille. Elle n'était pas sûre que les battement de son cœur, qui cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ne soient dus qu'à cette tentative de séduction de la part de Severus. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui clochait, et qui la terrifiait. Sa peur s'intensifia encore quand il continua, « Je vais te le demander une dernière fois. Divorce de lui, et reste avec moi. »

Ses mots ramenèrent brutalement Hermione à la réalité. Non, non, non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle s'écarta de lui. « Non, Severus, » dit-elle, aussi fermement que sa respiration hachée le lui permettait.

Severus fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux luisant de furie glacée. « Très bien, » dit-il sans passion. « Je ne vais pas insister. Quand tu retourneras finalement en France, surtout ne m'oublie pas. Je détesterais que tu aies la conscience tranquille. »

Hermione s'avança vers lui, tendit le bras. Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre. Elle voulait tout lui dire, faire disparaître la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage, et qu'il mettait tant de cœur à dissimuler derrière son fameux mauvais caractère. Peu importaient les règles sur les voyages temporels, elle les avait déjà brisées pour la plupart, elle n'en était plus à une près. Mais Severus s'éloigna d'elle, et la brèche dans son cœur qu'elle pensait que les mois avaient colmaté commença à se rouvrir.

« Sors d'ici, fillette ! » lui lança-t-il sèchement. D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la porte d'acajou de l'infirmerie, et Hermione se sentit propulsée dans cette direction. « J'aimerais prendre du repos avant de devoir faire face aux élèves dans la matinée. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce mal de crâne, mais il réclame toute mon attention, et je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence ici. »

Les hurlements qu'elle avait entendus plus tôt dans la soirée reparurent à plein volume quand Hermione franchit le seuil. Cette fois-ci, ils l'attirèrent. Hermione se débattit, essayant de se dégager de la poigne fantomatique du sort de Severus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, essayant d'analyser la sensation étrange. L'impression que tout allait de travers imprégnait l'air tout autour d'elle, lui chatouillant la peau, et lui gelant les entrailles. Elle se demanda vaguement si Severus la ressentait lui aussi.

&&&&&

Severus regarda, impassible, Mel se débattre pour échapper à son sort. Il la regarda sans ciller alors que la terreur emplissait son regard. Il y eut une secousse, et son contact invisible avec le corps de Mel fut rompu. Le flegme de Severus en fut quelque peu troublé, mais il ravala l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait malgré tout pour elle. Il était trop dépité pour y accorder de l'attention.

Tout se figea. Puis, soudainement, une violente explosion résonna dans l'infirmerie. Instinctivement, Severus leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger des éventuels débris. Un éclair aveuglant de lumière blanche remplaça les douces flammes jaunes des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, et il dût fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces. La lumière s'estompa enfin, et fut remplacée par un silence déconcertant. Severus ouvrit les yeux, et baissa prudemment les bras, fixant désespérément le seuil de la pièce.

Sous ses yeux, il n'y avait plus rien.


	19. Aussi froid qu'une tombe

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched._

**Chapitre 19. Aussi froid qu'une tombe.**

Severus était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de chintz horriblement criards du bureau du Directeur, fixant studieusement le coin de la table de travail de Dumbledore afin d'éviter de croiser le regard du vieux sorcier. Il savait que Dumbledore l'observait comme un rapace, attendant sa chance de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et de parcourir ses souvenirs afin de découvrir les choses que Severus refusait obstinément de lui raconter. Un ronflement particulièrement sonore de l'un des portraits se termina rapidement en une quinte de toux et d'éternuements, et fut suivi d'innombrables murmures de 'à vos souhaits'. Aussi brillants qu'ils aient été en temps que Directeurs et Directrices, ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour feindre le sommeil. Severus était content que les portraits ne soient pas reconnus comme des espions à part entière, il aurait eu horreur que son travail soit associé avec une telle incompétence.

Un soudain éclat de flamme impétueux l'informa que Fumseck était de retour. Severus se retint de se retourner et d'essayer de secouer le phénix comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il livre ses secrets. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fumseck picorer affectueusement les oreilles de Dumbledore. Sous son regard, Dumbledore fit un petit signe de tête, et Fumseck s'envola, pour aller se poser sur son perchoir doré. Le Directeur leva un sourcil, prenant acte de l'attention que lui accordait son Maître de Potions, et les yeux de Severus se concentrèrent à nouveau instantanément sur les méandres et les secrets que recelaient les nœuds du bois du bureau.

Le cœur de Severus battait rapidement, nerveusement. Non, pas nerveusement, se rassura-t-il. _Impatiemment_. Il était impatient que Lupin arrive, et c'était pour cela sûrement qu'il ressentait cette sensation étrange, cette palpitation qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dans la poitrine une centaine de lutins des Cornouailles qui dansaient une gigue endiablée. Fumseck avait apporté sa réponse, mais il était clair que Dumbledore ne lui dirait rien du tout avant que le loup-garou n'arrive.

Les flammes bondirent une fois de plus dans la pièce. Mais cette fois, elles étaient vertes, et venaient de la cheminée du Directeur. Severus se leva d'un bond alors que la silhouette de Remus Lupin émergeait du feu vert émeraude crépitant.

« Monsieur le Directeur. Severus, » salua Lupin, essuyant ses robes râpées du revers de la main pour les débarrasser des traces de suie.

Dumbledore désigna un point devant son bureau, et un fauteuil de chintz (dont la couleur et la forme étaient plus discrètes que celles du fauteuil de Severus) se matérialisa. Lupin avança, et prit place. Dumbledore regarda ensuite Severus avec insistance. Réticent, Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et essaya de repousser la culpabilité qui menaçait de l'engloutir sur place.

Lupin soupira. « Rien, Professeur Dumbledore. Aucune trace d'elle nulle part, rien du tout. Et je ne peux pas faire grand chose avec aussi peu d'informations. » Il adressa à Severus un regard accusateur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Fumseck n'a pas été capable de localiser Mel. Il ne peut rien faire tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur la façon dont elle a disparu. » Il se tut, regarda Severus, et attendit. Le jeune homme lui retourna crânement son regard, et garda la bouche obstinément fermée. Ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mel ne regardait pas le vieil homme, et encore moins Lupin. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de leur raconter les choses qu'il avait dites à la jeune fille.

Dumbledore adopta une mine plus sévère, lèvres pincées, et s'adossa dans son fauteuil, rassemblant ses longs doigts devant lui. Severus pouvait sentir sa furie se concentrer sur lui comme une tempête. « Il s'est passé quelque chose entre le Manoir Malefoy et Poudlard, » affirma-t-il avec force.

« Oui, » marmonna Severus. Le ton du Directeur ne lui permettait pas de répondre autrement que par la vérité.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, satisfait. « Et tu y es pour quelque chose. »

Les incidents de la soirée lui revinrent brusquement, il les revoyait encore et encore dans son esprit. Les choses qu'il avait faites, celles qu'il n'avait pas faites, et celles qu'il aurait pu faire. Quand il confirma que l'accusation était justifiée, Severus avait une voix rauque. Il perdait rapidement sa contenance.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir, comme le font souvent les gens qui ne savent pas comment discuter avec un enfant obstiné. Sa colère avait maintenant été remplacée par la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Severus se sentait coupable. « Severus, » dit-il, calmement, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître la compassion dans sa voix. « Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour ton erreur passée, et je ne te jugerai pas avant d'avoir entendu ton histoire dans son intégralité. Si tu ne veux rien dire, alors très bien. Mais pour l'amour d'une adorable jeune femme que nous connaissons tous, je t'en prie, parle. »

Qu'une fois de plus, le Directeur lui offre sa compassion et son pardon, même en sachant, ou tout du moins en suspectant ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'en fut trop pour Severus. La voix tremblante d'émotion, il confessa tout. Il était à peine conscient que le loup-garou écoutait attentivement, près de lui, et il s'en fichait un peu. Il leur parla du vœu qu'il avait fait de l'épouser, et de la dispute qui s'en était ensuivie. Il ne pensait pas que Lupin apprécierait la façon dont il avait utilisé son amitié pour Mel contre elle, mais il n'en avait que faire. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de tout raconter, et Severus, dans l'état dans lequel il était, ne pouvait rien refuser au vieil homme. Sa voix s'éteint alors qu'il finissait de leur raconter l'explosion qui avait causé la disparition de Mel.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, concentré, les sourcils froncés. Severus le regarda pendant un moment, avant de focaliser son attention sur l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés. Il savait que Remus Lupin serait furieux contre lui, mais il avait besoin de son aide s'il devait retrouver Mel, alors il se prépara à une dispute. Au lieu de cela, il lut de la pitié dans le regard de l'autre homme. Il en fut horrifié. De la colère, il aurait pu le supporter, mais jamais il ne laisserait le loup-garou avoir pitié de lui. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà subi suffisamment de pitié quand Potter l'avait extirpé du Saule Cogneur ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre membre du fan-club de Potter en fasse autant. Surtout qu'il avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à avoir pitié du loup-garou. Recevoir de la pitié d'un être pitoyable. Hilarant.

Les allées et venues du Directeur s'interrompirent brusquement. « Remus, Severus, » annonça-t-il brutalement, « Oubliez Mel. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour elle. »

Severus se figea, sous le choc, alors que Lupin se levait d'un bond de son fauteuil de chintz. Il prit la parole, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit. « Oubliez-la, messieurs. Sinon, je vous Amnésie, tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lupin.

« Parce que comme je viens de vous le dire, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet, Remus. » Le Directeur étendit son bras droit, et Fumseck vint se percher dessus. Il caressa affectueusement le plumage de l'oiseau.

« Et l'Ordre ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas lui demander de la chercher ? »

« L'Ordre a été démantelé. Je ne vois pas de raison de le rassembler à nouveau. »

« Il peuvent aider, Professeur ! »

« NON ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! » Dumbledore tempêtait maintenant ; le feu qu'il avait dans les yeux laissait transparaître sans réserve le pouvoir dont il disposait. Fumseck s'envola avec un caquètement effrayé. « L'objectif de l'Ordre, c'est de vaincre Voldemort (Severus frissonna), et je ne vais pas envoyer tout le monde dans ce que je crois n'être qu'une chasse au Ronflak Cornu. L'Ordre croyait en un but commun, Remus, c'est pour ça que nous sommes parvenus à rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin, malgré les pertes que nous avons subies. » Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient emplis de tristesse, mais il les plissa néanmoins, mettant son ancien élève au défi d'aller contre sa volonté. « Voldemort n'a pas été vaincu. Il reviendra un jour, plus puissant que jamais. Quand ce jour viendra, je veux que l'Ordre soit à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de sa confiance absolue, et de sa loyauté à notre cause. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'envoyer dans une quête sans rime ni raison, Remus. » Le loup-garou demeura silencieux, et Dumbledore hocha la tête, satisfait mais amer. Ensuite, il se tourna vers son Maître de Potions. « Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas en mon pouvoir de t'aider cette fois. Abandonne, Severus. Laisse Mel s'en aller. »

Severus ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme si son cœur lui tombait dans l'estomac. Abattu, il se leva et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il redescendit vers ses cachots, comme en transe. Mel était partie. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'entendre sa voix s'élever dans un débat virulent au dessus d'un chaudron qui bouillonnait. Il ne verrait plus jamais son intelligence acérée briller dans ses grands yeux. Il ne pourrait plus jamais serrer son corps contre lui, et l'aimer comme elle méritait de l'être. Il arriva à ses quartiers et murmura le mot de passe. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, il fut interpellé par un cri. Toujours abattu, Severus se retourna.

« Servilus, espèce de salaud ! » siffla Remus avec colère en rattrapant l'autre homme. « Tu vas abandonner, comme ça, pas vrai ? » Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le menton, faisant brutalement sortir le Maître de Potions de sa torpeur. Severus sortit sa baguette si vite qu'elle siffla dans l'air. « Tu utilises tes poings, maintenant ? Je suis un sorcier, loup-garou, et à moins que tu ne sois encore plus stupide que ce chien que tu appelais ton ami, tu ferais mieux de garder tes pattes loin de moi. »

Remus retroussa les lèvres, montrant les dents. Il sortit vivement sa propre baguette, et commença à tourner autour de Severus, cherchant un angle duquel il pourrait lancer son premier sort. Remus aurait presque voulu que la pleine lune soit plus proche, il était toujours plus colérique et agressif à ces moments-là. Ce serait bien fait pour Snape s'il se mettait suffisamment en colère pour perdre le contrôle maintenant. « Tu es pitoyable, tu sais ! Je ne peux pas croire que je t'aie encouragé. Mais contrairement à toi, _Servilus _j'ai toute intention d'accepter la responsabilité de mes propres actions. Je vais chercher Mel, peu importe ce que peut dire Dumbledore. »

Impassible, Severus fixa l'autre homme pendant un moment avant de ranger sa baguette, comme à regrets. « Nous allons la chercher. » Il tendit la main. « On fait une trêve. »

Remus le dévisagea avec suspicion avant de serrer la main tendue. « On fait une trêve, » confirma-t-il.

La main de Lupin avait à peine saisi la sienne que Severus l'écartait. Il y avait parfois des blessures trop profondes pour guérir. Il n'y aurait jamais d'amitié entre les deux hommes, mais si Severus avait su mettre de côté son aversion pour travailler avec Lupin sur des choses moins importantes que de retrouver Mel (l'exemple le plus flagrant étant la Potion Tue-Loup), il pouvait certainement le faire à nouveau pour elle.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Severus, avec l'aide de Lupin, chercha partout la trace de Mel. A chacun de leurs échecs, une petite partie de son espoir mourait, et il passait sa colère et sa frustration sur Lupin. Finalement, tout espoir finirait par l'abandonner, et il romprait toute relation avec le loup-garou, revenant au contraire à son ressentiment d'enfant à l'encontre de l'autre homme. L'obscurité l'envelopperait, et Severus commencerait la transformation finale qui ferait de lui l'homme amer et cruel que Poudlard connaît aujourd'hui.

&&&&&&&

Hermione atterrit peu gracieusement sur le sol dur, et tâtonna pour se relever. Elle fit la grimace en sentant les nerfs de son dos, qui en avaient pris un coup, protester contre ce mouvement rapide. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et son sang se glaça quand elle reconnut l'endroit où elle était. Devant elle, dans le brouillard épais, se dessinaient les contours de centaines de pierres tombales usées par les éléments. Observant nerveusement les lieux, elle remarqua un if solitaire, et les murs en ruines d'une église sur sa gauche. Plus loin, à une certaine distance sur sa droite, elle voyait une colline au sommet de laquelle se tenait une vieille maison à l'allure imposante. Hermione se dit distraitement que c'était le décor idéal pour un film d'horreur moldu.

Elle commença à marcher rapidement, ses chaussures donnant des coups dans des piles de pierres et d'éclats de ciment de taille variée. Hermione se fit la réflexion, sans s'arrêter de marcher, qu'il avait dû y avoir un duel à cet endroit, parce que les débris au sol ressemblaient à des restes de pierres tombales brisées. La robe du soir qu'elle avait portée pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée se prit dans les branches mortes d'un buisson, et Hermione maudit son manque de prévoyance. Elle aurait dû aller se mettre quelque chose de plus pratique au moment où elle était revenue à Poudlard. Dommage pour la vigilance constante. Fol Œil aurait été déçu.

Un rire maniaque s'éleva dans l'air froid et épais, donnant à Hermione la chair de poule. Elle se douta qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle sortit sa baguette pour la énième fois ce soir, et continua à progresser prudemment dans le cimetière, en direction du bruit. Un cri de douleur suivit le rire. Hermione serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. La nuit noire, un cimetière lugubre, un rire maniaque, et des cris : c'était définitivement le cauchemar de quelqu'un devenu réalité. Hermione était persuadée que c'étaient les voix qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre encore et encore dans sa tête. Dans ce cas, ça signifiait probablement qu'elle était là pour aider la personne qui en avait besoin. Plissant les yeux, elle essaya de distinguer les deux silhouettes qui se détachaient lentement devant elle. Avançant autant qu'elle l'osa, Hermione s'accroupit derrière une pierre tombale particulièrement haute.

« C'est ton tour, » lança une voix féminine. Elle parlait d'un ton las, mais Hermione pouvait percevoir une pointe d'excitation, et presque de folie dans cette voix. Elle plissa les sourcils, concentrée. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, avant, mais où ?

« Je suis fatigué, Bellatrix, » répondit une voix qu'elle reconnut pour celle de Malefoy. Hermione siffla entre ses dents, reconnaissant finalement qui ils étaient, et laissant échapper une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir alors qu'elle avait commencé à les espionner.

Les deux Mangemorts se retournèrent vivement. « Qui est-là ? » demanda sèchement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se reprocha son manque de contrôle. En annonçant sa présence, elle avait rendu les choses infiniment plus compliquées. Bougeant lentement, elle prit le parti de balayer du regard les alentours de sa cachette. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas bougé, mais ils tournaient rapidement la tête. Hermione était soulagée : ils ne l'avaient pas encore localisée. Au diable pour la vigilance constante, se dit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser deux Mangemorts la rechercher comme ça. Si elle faisait attention, elle pourrait toucher l'un d'entre eux sans que le second ne soit capable de déterminer où elle était. Hermione passa prudemment la tête par dessus la pierre tombale, et vit qu'une des silhouettes s'éloignait. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la seconde silhouette sombre. « _Stupefix_, » murmura-t-elle, et elle entendit un bruit sourd quand le corps tomba au sol. Qui était-elle parvenue à toucher ?

Une seconde plus tard, un sort vola dans sa direction, et détruisit la pierre tombale derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Hermione se jeta hors du trajet des débris de l'explosion, et roula sur elle-même pour aller se mettre à l'abri derrière une autre stèle. Elle dût à nouveau se sauver en courant quand un autre sort la suivit. Et merde ! Qui qu'il soit, celui qu'elle n'avait pas mis hors d'état de nuire avait réussi à la repérer. Hermione esquiva et courut, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle trouve refuge derrière une autre pierre tombale.

Les attaques cessèrent, et Hermione reprit son souffle à grandes goulées.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là et venez vous battre comme un homme, » lança Malefoy d'un ton las.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, » marmonna Hermione entre ses dents. « J'aimerais autant sortir vivante de ce traquenard, merci bien. » Elle resta à l'endroit où elle était.

« J'imagine que vous êtes venu dans une mission de sauvetage ? » continua Malefoy. « Dans ce cas, je vous suggère d'arrêter de vous cacher, et de commencer à sauver un peu. L'espèce de vermisseau inutile qui se tord au sol est sur le point de mourir, et j'aimerais autant qu'il survive, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir le faire souffrir à nouveau. Sortez de là et venez donc en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Elle pouvait esquiver les sorts pendant toute la nuit, mais la personne blessée, qui qu'elle soit, mourrait sûrement. Il fallait qu'elle essaie d'arrêter Malefoy, et avec un peu de chance, qu'elle parvienne à rester en vie en faisant ça. Elle se reprit, et rassembla tout son courage comme les lambeaux d'un manteau. Se précipitant hors de la protection de la pierre tombale, elle lança un sort en direction du Mangemort.

Son sort ne toucha que le bras gauche de Malefoy, mais ce fut suffisant pour le distraire. Hermione courait vers Malefoy, devinant que la victime devait être étendue dans cette direction générale. « _Impedimenta !_ » s'écria-t-elle, mais son sort fut bloqué par un bouclier lancé à la hâte. Hermione s'arrêta devant le sorcier dans un dérapage, et pointa sa baguette sur lui. « Salut Malefoy, » salua-t-elle calmement.

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer le visage étrangement familier de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge souillée qui était passée de mode des années auparavant. Ses yeux bleus parsemés d'éclats verts, brillaient d'un feu dangereux derrière une paire de lunettes. Son cou était orné d'un collier ouvragé qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lucius ne savait pas qui pouvait être cette femme, et il n'aimait pas cette incertitude.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sèchement. Son bras blessé envoyait des vagues de douleur jusque son torse, mais la baguette qui demeurait pointée vers Hermione ne tremblait pas. Une goutte de sang tomba au sol.

Hermione était confuse. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ? L'homme qui avait essayé de la mettre sous Imperium ne savait pas qui elle était ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? La demi-seconde pendant laquelle son attention s'égara se révéla une demi-seconde de trop. Malefoy cria un nouveau sort, et Hermione eut à peine le temps de se défendre d'un _Protego_. Elle aperçut une masse sombre derrière Malefoy, et plongea vers elle, renversant le sorcier blond dans la manœuvre, et tombant au sol avec lui. Hermione enfonça sa baguette sur le torse de Malefoy, et hurla le sortilège d'Expulsion. Elle fut un peu soulagée quand elle sentit que le corps s'élevait dans les airs, et l'entendit atterrir pas très loin derrière elle. Ensuite, elle pointa sa baguette vers la silhouette inconsciente, l'Attirant à elle d'un sort. Le corps lourd s'éleva dans les airs, et la fit retomber au sol. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Malefoy qui se relevait. Hermione chercha frénétiquement la main de la personne inconsciente, et la plaça contre le collier qu'elle portait toujours, prêtant attention à ce que ses propres doigts touchent le collier tout en maintenant la main contre lui. Elle entendit Malefoy lancer un autre sort inconnu, qu'elle sentit voler vers elle. Pointant sa baguette vers le collier que Severus lui avait donné, elle hurla « _Portus !_ »

Tout arriva en même temps. Elle sentit son nombril attiré en avant au moment où le sort de Malefoy l'atteignait et lui frôlait le mollet. La douleur se propagea plus haut en elle, et Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le corps inconscient alors que les couleurs commençaient à se mélanger devant elle, l'emportant dans un tourbillon familier.

Une seconde s'écoula qui dura une éternité avant qu'Hermione ne retombe violemment au sol. Ouvrant les yeux, sa vision floue lui laissa cependant distinguer les contours du château de Poudlard. Se sentant extrêmement soulagée, Hermione leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et lança un dernier sort avant de se laisser retomber dans les herbes hautes et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

&&&&&&&

Le cimetière était curieusement silencieux après le combat. Lucius Malefoy épousseta ses robes de la main et alla s'occuper de Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait être informé de ce qui venait de se passer, et Lucius avait des sueurs froides à l'idée de ce que son maître leur infligerait comme punition. La femme lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, mais il aurait été incapable, même au prix de sa vie, de se souvenir de qui elle était. Alors qu'il aidait une Bellatrix toujours sonnée à se relever, il se dit que tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'informations, il n'avait qu'à admettre sa défaite pour le moment. Mais peu importait le temps que ça lui prendrait, il s'assurerait que cette femme mystérieuse paie un jour pour son humiliation, en recevant l'ire d'un Malefoy dans toute son ampleur.


	20. Le lendemain matin

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched._

**20. Le lendemain matin.**

L'odeur familière du désinfectant lui montait à la tête, droguant ses sens tout en le réveillant de son état d'inconscience. Severus réalisa, à travers le brouillard épais de son esprit, qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans l'infirmerie de Poppy. Génial. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé de suffisamment sérieux pour lui valoir une autre visite à la Médisorcière de Poudlard ? Il était toujours dans les vapes à cause des effets de ce qu'il reconnaissait comme un Philtre Somnifère, et il avait beau essayer, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Severus tenta de se redresser dans son lit afin de s'asseoir, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids terrible sur la poitrine, et ses bras étaient toujours faibles. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il reconnaissait les effets secondaires d'un tranquillisant ; Poppy les lui avait décrits une fois comme d'avoir 'un Hagrid saoul endormi avec une jambe sur ton torse'. Elle n'était pas si loin du compte, mais Severus était d'avis que cette fois, il y avait peut-être mis les deux jambes, et un bras pour faire bonne mesure.

Severus fixa un moment le plafond sans le voir, avant de sentir qu'une paire de mains fantômes lui prenaient doucement les épaules pour le soulever et l'aider à s'asseoir. Severus fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il avait horreur d'avoir besoin d'aide physiquement, surtout quand il n'avait pas spécifiquement accepté qu'on le touche. Personne d'autre que le Directeur ne se serait autorisé à manipuler Severus d'aucune façon sans avoir obtenu son accord préalable. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était avec lui dans l'Infirmerie en ce moment.

Severus lutta pour se maintenir en position assise ; méprisant sa dépendance manifeste envers quelqu'un d'autre. « Monsieur le Directeur, » croassa-t-il en manière de salutation quand Dumbledore émergea du coin quelconque de l'Infirmerie où il était caché. Albus le salua d'un signe de tête, et fit un geste de la main en direction des fenêtres, ouvrant ainsi les rideaux. Severus plissa les yeux et grimaça lorsque la lumière emplit la pièce auparavant plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, mon garçon ? » demanda gentiment Albus. Severus ricana, amusé que le Directeur ne manque jamais de lui poser cette même question à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y répondre à voix haute, parce qu'Albus en connaissait d'avance la réponse. Il posa donc la question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Dumbledore ? »

Dumbledore conjura calmement plusieurs fauteuils avant d'en trouver un qui soit à sa convenance, et s'assit. Impatient, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa la tête et lui fit siffler les oreilles. _Encore_ un fauteuil de chintz. Apparemment, il y avait un moment dans la vie ou l'on cessait de s'émerveiller.

Albus expliqua. « Je crois que tu as de nouveau vu Voldemort la nuit dernière, » lui rappela-t-il, essayant de l'aider. Severus frissonna en entendant ce nom. Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire, lui fournissant l'explication de sa présence à l'Infirmerie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir, quoi qu'il fasse, du moindre détail qui pourrait expliquer comment il était revenu à Poudlard après qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Severus interrompit ses réflexions quand il réalisa enfin que Dumbledore attendait son rapport sur les événements de la nuit précédente. Il se renfrogna, et, obéissant, raconta son expérience.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était absolument fou de joie que Miss Granger soit toujours introuvable, et qu'elle et moi soyons maintenant… » Severus fouilla sa cervelle pour trouver un mot pas trop écœurant pour décrire leur situation « …séparés, » choisit-il finalement. « Alors il a ordonné à Lucius Malefoy et à Bellatrix Lestrange d'organiser pour moi une petite soirée privée, afin que nous puissions faire la fête. » Severus eut un rire amer. « Malefoy et Lestrange ont bu à ma santé chacun à leur tour. Je crois bien que j'ai passé la soirée à rire à cœur-joie. D'ailleurs, j'en ai mal à la gorge aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance après le vingt-deuxième verre, mais qui sait ? Ce n'était peut-être que le troisième. Mes deux amis sont extrêmement généreux, ils ne servent toujours que ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de plus fort. Enfin, me voilà de retour. Aussi sobre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a souhaité. » Il eut un sourire ironique. « Apparemment, mon destin n'était pas de mourir la nuit dernière. Alors que j'attendais ce moment avec tant d'impatience. Vraiment, quel dommage. »

Dumbledore claqua la langue. « Voyons, voyons, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça, Severus. Le Doloris ne doit pas être pris à la légère, et je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Poppy sera là d'un instant à l'autre, je crois. Je lui ai promis de la prévenir du moment où tu te réveillerais. Elle sera ravie de voir que tu es hors de danger. » Dumbledore sourit, et Severus se renfrogna. Poppy allait l'asticoter, et il faudrait qu'il la supporte s'il voulait pouvoir sortir de l'Infirmerie aussi vite que possible.

_Maudit Dumbledore avec son exaspérant besoin de bavarder pour ne rien dire !_ se dit Severus avec colère, avant de diriger la conversation sur le point qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. « Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'Infirmerie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas encore à l'endroit où Malefoy et Lestrange m'ont abandonné ? Et n'essayez pas, » ajouta-t-il, menaçant, en voyant une étincelle briller dans le regard de Dumbledore, « de tourner autour du pot, Albus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à le supporter, même de votre part. »

L'étincelle du regard du Directeur s'estompa rien qu'un peu, et il soupira. « Quelqu'un t'a ramené, Severus. »

Severus attendit, mais apparemment, Dumbledore était devenu des plus évasifs, et ne lui donnerait pas plus d'explications. Severus jura et, rejetant les couvertures, se leva de son lit, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seconde le temps de trouver son équilibre, avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas, furieux. « Sacrebleu, vieillard ! Qui est-ce que c'était ? Qui s'est montré suffisamment stupide pour entrer dans un cimetière en pleine nuit et se mettre à jouer les héros ? » Il se retourna pour foudroyer Albus du regard, cherchant à faire parler le Directeur. Dumbledore affichait une certaine retenue, et Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif. Albus savait quelque chose à propos de l'identité de son sauveteur, et il voulait en faire part à Severus. Cependant, quelque chose faisait qu'il était réticent à le lui dire directement. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si terrible pour que Dumbledore n'ose pas le lui dire de but en blanc, mais préfère le laisser aboutir tout seul à la conclusion ? L'esprit de Severus tournait à plein régime. Disparus, la fatigue et l'engourdissement qu'il avait ressentis plus tôt. Par qui dans le Monde Magique est-ce qu'il aurait le moins eu envie d'être sauvé ?

La réponse lui vint quasi-immédiatement, et il manqua de s'étrangler. « _Potter_, » siffla-t-il.

Dumbledore cilla. Son regard dansait joyeusement alors qu'il continuait à étudier le jeune sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Severus le fixait avec colère. _Pas Potter, donc_. Loué soit Merlin ! Il n'aurait pas survécu à l'humiliation de devoir sa vie encore une fois à un Potter. Il aurait encore préféré aller demander un autographe à Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dumbledore finit par rompre le silence. « Calme-toi, Severus. Nous sommes à l'Infirmerie. Tu n'es pas le seul patient ici qui ait besoin de prendre du repos. » Il inclina la tête en direction du lit entouré de rideaux épais, dans le coin le plus au fond de la pièce possible.

Severus fixa une fois de plus le Directeur, essayant de comprendre le message caché dans les commentaires apparemment anodins de Dumbledore. S'il avait désigné ce lit en particulier, alors la personne qui qu'elle soit qui avait été impliquée dans le sauvetage d'hier devait être cachée derrière ces rideaux. Severus avança jusqu'à ces rideaux, marquant une courte pause pour prier de ne pas trouver un Weasley derrière.

« Severus, » dit Dumbledore. Severus tourna légèrement la tête, pour accorder toute son attention au Directeur. « Je vais te laisser satisfaire ta curiosité, mais je veux ta parole que tu ne feras rien pour réveiller cette personne. Toutes les questions que tu pourras avoir, et je ne doute pas que tu en aies, nous en discuterons en toute tranquillité dans mon bureau. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Severus acquiesça impatiemment, écarta le rideau, et découvrit avec horreur et incrédulité la silhouette féminine étendue sur le lit.

&&&&&&&

Ron fut réveillé sans ménagement de son sommeil de plomb par un ronronnement incessant dans son oreille droite. « Va-t-en, Pattenrond, » marmonna-t-il, se tournant de l'autre côté, et écrasant un oreiller au dessus de sa tête pour couvrir le bruit. Pattenrond avait élu résidence dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année quand Hermione avait emménagé dans les cachots, et la boule de poils orange dormait alternativement dans les lits de chacun des garçons. Ces derniers temps, cependant, Pattenrond avait une préférence pour le lit du rouquin. Ron n'avait en général rien contre les habitudes matinales de l'animal (habitudes qu'il supposait que le demi-fléreur avait acquises en vivant avec Hermione), mais cette fois, le chat l'avait interrompu au milieu d'un rêve où figurait sa meilleure amie. Ron ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer l'animal qui sifflait maintenant, et savoura le souvenir de la douceur du corps d'Hermione entre ses bras, profitant dans son rêve de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir dans la vie.

Ron en pinçait pour Hermione depuis sa quatrième année, mais une discussion maladroite et embarrassante avec Ginny l'année suivante l'avait convaincu d'attendre un signe (éventuel) de la part d'Hermione avant de faire la moindre tentative de passer avec elle à un autre genre de relations, parce qu'il risquait de tout perdre autrement, à cause de sentiments qu'Hermione ne partagerait pas. Alors il avait attendu. Finalement, Hermione avait épousé leur professeur, et il n'avait pu que saigner en silence, d'abord sous sa colère et son indignation, puis, quand les choses s'étaient calmées, sous son masque de garçon heureux. Il avait ressenti une pointe d'espoir quand cette 'saleté de Ministère' avait annulé le mariage d'Hermione, mais elle avait été aussitôt éteinte par le fait qu'une de ses meilleures amies était maintenant 'présumée morte'.

Ron soupira et commença à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil quand une vive douleur lui transperça l'avant-bras gauche. Toute trace de sommeil disparut alors que Ron se mettait hurler de douleur et de colère, secouant frénétiquement la main, essayant désespérément de faire lâcher prise à Pattenrond. Le chat tomba au sol, et commença à alternativement siffler et en regardant le rouquin, et griffer le couvercle du coffre de Harry. La voix de Seamus s'éleva pour leur demander de 'bien vouloir arrêter ce boucan au nom de Merlin !'

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à la silhouette étendue de Seamus, avant de plisser les yeux en direction de Pattenrond. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Le chat ne montrait pas en général de pareils signes d'agressivité ; le seul moment où il se conduisait de cette façon, c'était quand il avait Croûtard dans le collimateur. Mais le rat ne pouvait pas être suffisamment stupide, ni suffisamment courageux, pour mettre les pieds à Poudlard une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas ? La curiosité prit le dessus, et dissipa momentanément sa colère contre Pattenrond. Ron sortit de son lit, et alla se pencher sur celui de son ami. « Harry, hé, mec, » dit-il, lui secouant vivement l'épaule, « ça t'ennuie pas si Pattenrond et moi on jette un œil dans tes affaires ? » Harry grogna, et Ron interpréta ça comme un consentement. Des années à vivre aux côtés de Harry lui avaient appris à décoder les bruits les plus incongrus que pouvait émettre son ami. Il ouvrit le coffre, et avait à peine fait un pas en arrière que Pattenrond se jetait dedans et commençait à jouer des griffes au milieu des possessions de Harry. Ron se dépêcha de récupérer la Cape d'Invisibilité qui était sur le dessus avant que le demi-fléreur n'en déchire le matériau délicat.

Après ce qui sembla à Ron durer une éternité Pattenrond trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Le chat attrapa un morceau de parchemin jauni et sauta hors du coffre de Harry, déposant aux pieds du rouquin ce que Ron reconnut comme la Carte des Maraudeurs, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, attendant clairement quelque chose. Ron écarquilla les yeux. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que le chat pouvait bien essayer de lui dire ? Ramassant la carte, Ron retourna jusqu'à son propre lit, et récupéra non sans mal sa baguette coincée sous ses couvertures et plusieurs morceaux de parchemin. Regardant de nouveau le chat, il vit que Pattenrond fixait attentivement la carte vierge qu'il avait posée sur le lit. Faisant fi de ses hésitations, Ron pointa sa baguette vers le parchemin en murmurant, « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Pattenrond sauta sur le lit alors que les mots familiers apparaissaient sur le parchemin. Ron tendit la main pour prendre la carte, mais s'abstint finalement quand Pattenrond lui décocha un coup de patte. Ron se renfrogna, contrarié que le chat roux, tout comme sa propriétaire, soit un Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout, et se montre tellement protecteur de tout ce qui ressemblait à un livre. Il s'assit, et laissa l'animal faire ce qu'il voulait de la carte.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, en voyant le chat étudier la carte avec attention. « Tu es un chat intelligent, Pattenrond, » marmonna-t-il, « mais pas autant que tu le crois. Tu te mets la patte dans l'œil si tu crois que tu peux comprendre ce qui est écrit sur cette carte. »

Pattenrond leva la tête et adressa à Ron un regard mauvais. Ensuite, faisant le dos rond, il se mit à tourner lentement sur la Carte du Maraudeur, sans arrêter de regarder Ron d'un air à la fois supérieur et plein de pitié qui rappela fortement Hermione au rouquin. Finalement, une fois qu'il eut fini de faire passer son message, Pattenrond tendit une de ses pattes avant vers un point de la carte, et Ron se pencha avec réticence pour voir ce qu'il indiquait. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le nom qu'il lut à l'Infirmerie. Il sauta au bas de son lit, et se précipita vers celui de son meilleur ami. Il lança d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, « Harry, debout ! On va à l'Infirmerie ! Tout de suite ! »


	21. Questions

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched.

**21. Questions…**

Hermione avait dit une fois que tout le monde n'avait pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. C'était tellement vrai. Certaines personnes en ont une plus grande, elles sont capables de ressentir l'équivalent d'une cafetière entière d'émotions sans pour autant exploser. D'autres ont une capacité moindre encore, elles ne peuvent gérer qu'une ou deux émotions à la fois avant de craquer sous le stress que cela représente. C'était une observation avisée de la part d'Hermione d'identifier un tel concept. Cela suggérait qu'elle était consciente de ses propres sentiments, et, armée de cette connaissance, elle avait les compétences nécessaires pour gérer des émotions contradictoires.

Cependant, tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'écoute de ses sentiments que Miss Granger. Une myriade d'émotions tourbillonnant si rapidement dans l'esprit de quelqu'un peut lui donner le vertige. Severus vacilla alors que les émotions, familières comme étrangères, prenaient d'assaut son corps convalescent. Il se pencha en avant et s'agrippa au cadre du lit pour se stabiliser, essayant de se remettre de son choc, et rapprochant par ce geste son visage de celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années. Le cœur serré à lui en faire mal par des émotions qu'il croyait disparues depuis longtemps, Severus tendit doucement la main, et caressa le visage de Mel.

C'était étrange. Pendant toutes ces années, quand il avait bu un verre de whisky Pur Feu de trop, Severus s'était laissé aller à imaginer leurs retrouvailles. Il s'était imaginé le pardon des erreurs du passé, et le bonheur pur et simple qu'ils ressentiraient tous les deux. Mais maintenant, une fois dissipée la première incrédulité que provoquait son retour, il ne pouvait empêcher le regret et la culpabilité de se mêler à sa joie réservée. Il avait passé bien des nuits solitaires à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions. Comment est-ce que les choses se seraient passées s'il ne l'avait pas repoussée cette nuit-là ? A quel point est-ce que les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il n'avait pas été dévoré par sa jalousie à propos de l'attirance que Malefoy ressentait pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait répondu oui s'il l'avait demandé en mariage convenablement, au lieu de lancer maladroitement la question au petit bonheur la chance ?

Severus mit un terme à ses ressassements. Les regrets ne servaient à rien, et la culpabilité ne l'aiderait pas. Mel était revenue maintenant, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle semblait pâle, et il y avait de lourdes poches sous ses yeux. Severus eut l'impression qu'elle souffrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré les effets engourdissants sur la douleur de son inconscience. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait été blessée en essayant de le sauver ? La petite sotte ! Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était trouvée là ? Severus réfléchissait furieusement, l'amant énamouré laissant place à l'espion calculateur. Mel avait disparu depuis si longtemps, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reparaissait justement maintenant ? Severus laissa son regard vagabonder, et s'arrêta sur la table de chevet, remarquant une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant. Le collier qu'il lui avait donné il y avait toutes ces années était posé sur cette table, au dessus de ce qu'il reconnut comme la robe qu'elle avait portée pour la soirée des Malefoy. Sa suspicion augmenta. Toute cette situation ressemblait de plus en plus à un stratagème malhabile pour mettre à mal son travail d'espion. Est-ce qu'elle était elle-même une espionne envoyée à Poudlard pour réunir des informations pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le combat contre Voldemort gagnait en intensité, et l'Ordre ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre désavantage. Mel avait toujours été plus que ce qu'elle semblait être. Est-ce qu'elle était un risque pour eux tous ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. A regret, il quitta Mel des yeux et se retourna vers le Directeur. « Tu vas finir par la réveiller avec ton regard si intense, Severus, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Viens jusqu'à mon bureau, et je vais voir si les elfes de maison peuvent nous trouver du jus de citrouille. Et si nous nous dépêchons, Poppy ne s'apercevra pas que tu t'en vas avant que tu ne sois effectivement parti. »

Severus afficha une grimace de dégoût : le Directeur de Poudlard avait toujours tendance à se comporter comme un première année dans sa propre école. Mais oui, il voulait des réponses, et il les voulait tout de suite. Il alla jusqu'à son lit pour récupérer ses robes noires soigneusement pliées auprès de son lit. Juste au moment où il passait le vêtement familier par dessus sa tête, un bruit de cavalcade résonna bruyamment dans le couloir hors de l'Infirmerie, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, cognant avec fracas contre le mur. Severus jeta un regard inintéressé aux deux jeunes hommes qui reprenaient bruyamment leur souffle et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Hermione, » dit finalement Harry, d'un ton bas, dangereux. Severus fit volte-face brutalement, mais fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler à temps sa surprise et ses réticences au fait que Harry mentionne _son_ nom en sa présence. Elle était un sujet de conversation que Potter évitait quand il était dans les parages, préférant discuter de ses inquiétudes à son sujet quand il était seul avec le Directeur. Severus était un être de routine. Il n'aimait pas qu'on change ses habitudes, particulièrement quand ledit changement le concernait. Et quelque chose dans le ton de Potter le contraria ; il lui avait parlé comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Severus lui donne des réponses. Severus eut un rictus moqueur. Quel gamin arrogant. Il allait le frapper là où ça lui ferait le plus mal, juste pour réaffirmer son autorité sur le garçon, et écraser dans l'œuf cette attitude présomptueuse. « Cinquante points de Gryffondor, Potter, » annonça-t-il tranquillement, « pour m'avoir fait perdre du temps en parlant pour ne rien dire. »

Les doigts de Harry se recroquevillèrent dangereusement près de la poche de ses robes. Ses yeux lancèrent un éclair malveillant à l'adresse de son professeur de potions, et il aurait probablement attaqué Snape si Ron ne lui avait pas donné un coup de coude qui l'avait fait sortir de l'état dans lequel sa colère l'avait mis. Délibérément, Harry se détourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. « Nous savons qu'Hermione est là, professeur, » insista-t-il. Severus eut un reniflement amusé. _Le gamin perd la tête. Enfin ! Ça doit être à cause de la cicatrice._

Dumbledore regarda Harry d'un air grave. « La patiente n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites, Harry. »

Severus regarda Dumbledore avec attention. C'était une drôle de formulation, même pour le Directeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas tout simplement que non, Miss Granger n'était pas dans l'Infirmerie ? Est-ce que la petite impertinente était là maintenant, cachée derrière les rideaux d'un autre lit ? Severus avait l'impression qu'une information cruciale lui manquait, et il avait horreur de ne pas savoir. Il était grand temps qu'il ait avec le Directeur la petite discussion qu'il lui avait promise. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, feignant l'impatience. « Potter, » reprit-il d'un ton sourd, « le Directeur et moi avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester là à échanger des amabilités avec vous, aussi bonne que puisse être l'opinion que vous avez de vous-même. Disparaissez, et laissez les adultes s'occuper des problèmes. »

Harry se figea, en colère. L'adolescent maussade et sujet aux sautes d'humeur de sa cinquième année n'avait pas réellement disparu alors qu'il entrait dans les dernières étapes de la puberté. Au lieu de ça, il s'était recroquevillé comme un serpent dans un recoin oublié en Harry, pour sortir son affreuse tête quand les doutes et les insécurités l'assaillaient. Il s'était déjà fait prendre dans cette toile de mensonges et de semi-vérités auparavant, et le prix qu'il avait payé pour cela avait été la mort de Sirius. Il ne referait pas cette erreur. Plus jamais. Dumbledore lui avait promis après cette nuit qu'il lui 'dirait tout'. Mais apparemment, Snape, ce connard graisseux, n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Néanmoins, Harry se battrait pour avoir le droit d'être inclus dans tout, absolument tout ce qui le concernait. Il répondit d'une voix glaciale, « La dernière fois que les adultes se sont occupés du problème, six élèves se sont retrouvés au Département des Mystères. » Derrière lui, Ron tressaillit. Le rouquin tendit la main et pressa doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Allez, Harry. Hermione a besoin de se reposer. On peut toujours revenir plus tard. »

Severus plissa les yeux, désapprouvant l'attitude de Potter. Le gamin se débarrassa d'un haussement d'épaules de la main de Weasley qui le retenait, et traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé pour approcher du lit protégé par les lourds rideaux. Impulsivement, Severus fut saisi d'un sentiment protecteur qui lui fit faire un bond en avant pour intercepter Potter, lui attrapant le bras sans ménagement pour l'écarter du lit de Mel.

« Sortez de là ! » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. « Je retire cent points à Gryffondor ! Une semaine de retenue ! »

Il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur le sentiment de dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient l'un à l'encontre de l'autre, alors qu'ils se tenaient là, les yeux dans les yeux, défiant l'autre d'oser faire le premier mouvement. Une ligne avait été franchie aujourd'hui. Harry n'était plus le garçon qui serrait les dents et subissait sans broncher toutes les injustices que le Maître de potions faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Il cessait d'être le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le garçon qui avait trompé la mort plusieurs fois parce que son destin était de survivre. Au lieu de ça, il devint le jeune homme qui était déterminé à se colleter avec le sort et à le retourner à son avantage.

Un petit grognement rompit la tension entre eux. Quelque chose bougea de l'autre côté du rideau. Les deux hommes tournèrent vivement la tête dans cette direction. Dumbledore, qui était demeuré un observateur passif pendant toute la confrontation, fit maintenant un pas en avant.

« Ça suffit ! » affirma-t-il fermement. « Je suis déçu d'être témoin d'un tel comportement dans l'Infirmerie. Severus, je te vois dans mon bureau dans une heure, et toi, Harry, je te parlerai ensuite. » Son regard sévère passa de l'un à l'autre. Severus lâcha à regret le bras de Potter, et ils firent tous les deux un pas en arrière.

Madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là, soufflant de colère. « Dehors ! » s'écria-t-elle, à deux doigts de crier. Harry tourna les talons et sortit avec Ron. Severus resta là où il était. _Lui_ était un professeur de Poudlard, il avait parfaitement le droit de rester s'il en avait envie. Et puis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était un patient de cette infirmerie. La matrone de Poudlard n'allait pas le laisser échapper à son regard aimant avant qu'elle ne le juge suffisamment remis pour partir. Poppy Pomfresh se retourna et s'adressa directement à lui. « Si tu es suffisamment en forme pour te disputer dans _mon_ Infirmerie, Severus, » siffla-t-elle avec hargne, « tu es suffisamment en forme pour sortir d'ici tout seul. Laisse-nous, maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de ma patiente. » Ceci dit, elle l'ignora complètement pour s'approcher du lit où Dumbledore discutait à voix basse avec la jeune femme.

Congédié par le Directeur et la maîtresse des lieux, il ne restait à Severus qu'une chose à faire. Il sortit.

&&&&&&

Dans ses cachots, Severus raya avec satisfaction toute la dissertation d'un première année sur les propriétés des écailles de dragon, prenant un immense plaisir à accorder une note en dessous de la moyenne à ce cornichon. Il était à la moitié du premier paragraphe de sa copie suivante quand il fut contraint d'abandonner cette tâche tant il était distrait. Jetant sa plume sur son bureau, il s'adossa au fond de son fauteuil, et fixa une brique du mur d'en face. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était conduit comme un adolescent caractériel et s'était disputé avec Potter ? Il devait avoir été plus secoué par le retour de Mel qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour ce comportement manquant tellement de professionnalisme.

Il y eut un soudain 'Pschhh !' et Severus sursauta à ce bruit inattendu. Il se retourna, sa cheminée brillait d'un éclat vert caractéristique. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança-t-il à l'homme qui venait d'émerger des flammes.

« Je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi, » répondit Remus Lupin d'un ton aimable alors qu'il essuyait la suie verdâtre de ses robes usées.

« Sors de là ! » grommela Severus entre ses dents. L'attitude courtoise de Lupin disparut instantanément, ses yeux fatigués se firent plus noirs, et il serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne mince. Severus n'était pas surpris. Il avait toujours su que les manières du loup-garou n'étaient qu'une façade derrière laquelle se cachait la bête féroce qui était la nature même de cet homme.

« Je suis venu ici en premier parce que je voulais entendre ta version de l'histoire, Severus, » dit-il d'un ton pincé. « Harry m'a envoyé un hibou et je suis venu à Poudlard immédiatement. Il m'a dit qu'Hermione était de retour. » Il s'interrompit et essaya d'évaluer du regard l'autre sorcier. « Harry m'a également dit qu'il avait failli se battre avec toi. »

Severus ricana en entendant le nom de Potter. « C'est parce que Potter est un idiot. Sa petite copine n'était pas à l'Infirmerie. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien du tout. »

Lupin passa la main dans sa maigre tignasse, exaspéré. « Bon sang, Severus ! Si ce n'était pas Hermione, alors qui est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi est-ce que Harry et Ron étaient tellement convaincus que leur amie était revenue ? Et 'rien du tout' n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici en train de faire la gueule. »

Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa confortablement les jambes. « C'est intéressant que tu me demandes qui c'était, Lupin, » lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Tu as toujours eu tendance à t'impliquer dans les affaires qui avaient trait à _elle_. »

« Elle ? » Remus sourcilla en entendant Severus souligner ce mot. Ça faisait maintenant treize ans que Severus, quand il prononçait ce mot sur ce ton, faisait référence à une femme et une seule. Remus réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre lentement, comme un caillou s'enfonçant dans la vase d'un marécage. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'insinuait l'autre homme. « Mel est là ? Elle est revenue ? Mais comment ? »

Pschhh !

Le bruit soudain rompit le lourd silence qui suivit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un autre intrus encore dans ses cachots. Severus leva les yeux vers le Directeur qui émergeait de la cheminée, et répondit tranquillement à Lupin, « J'imagine qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »


	22. Et réponses

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched.

**22. …et réponses.**

Assise sur son lit, immobile, Hermione attendait. Elle avait raconté au Directeur tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où 'Mel' avait disparu de Poudlard et celui où elle avait quitté le cimetière pour revenir sur les terres du château. Tout au long de sa confession, le vieil homme avait hoché la tête, lui avait souri pour l'encourager. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il lui proposa d'expliquer la situation aux 'gens', afin de lui épargner la tâche fastidieuse de répéter une histoire excessivement longue et compliquée. Hermione avait accepté son offre avec reconnaissance, mais demandé à être présente lors de cet entretien. Elle voulait voir de ses yeux la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité, afin de juger de l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh avait refusé clair et net de laisser sa patiente se fatiguer de la sorte. Hermione avait supplié et Dumbledore usé de son charme. Finalement, Hermione avait eu la permission de recevoir des visiteurs, à la condition que 'ce soit rapide, et que ça ne mette pas sa vie en danger'.

La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Hermione vit entrer trois hommes. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Dumbledore n'amène que Severus, mais à la réflexion, elle se dit que la présence de Remus Lupin n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Il avait pris part au fiasco dans le passé, il n'était que naturel qu'il soit témoin du dénouement. Elle regarda Remus et Severus d'un air neutre. Si leurs sentiments étaient aussi tumultueux que ceux qu'elle éprouvait, leurs visages n'en trahissaient rien, malgré le regard à fondre les murailles du château que Severus avait pour elle. La tension émanait de lui en longues vagues impétueuses, et Hermione n'osait pas l'observer trop précisément. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait être en train de penser. Remus lui adressa un petit sourire qui manquait un peu de cœur, avant de laisser son propre masque se fixer sur ses traits. De toute évidence, lui non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Après tout, qui aurait pu faire confiance à une personne qui apparaissait et disparaissait de leurs vies de façon si curieuse, et pendant des époques si troublées ?

Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit vacant le plus proche de celui qu'Hermione occupait, se laissant rebondir un peu sur le matelas afin de trouver la position la plus confortable. Il tapota ensuite de la main l'espace libre à côté de lui, regardant les deux autres sorciers l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Severus lui lança un regard furieux et demeura à l'endroit où il était. Lupin, de son côté, sourit, « Merci de votre offre, Monsieur le Directeur. Si cela ne vous fait rien, je crois que je préfère rester debout. Vous êtes probablement le seul sorcier qui puisse se permettre de froisser les draps de Madame Pomfresh sans se faire tirer les oreilles. »

Le Directeur rit, appréciant la blague. « C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais ne froissons pas les draps plus longtemps qu'il n'est strictement nécessaire. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, lui fit un petit signe de tête, et Dumbledore se mit à parler.

Hermione écoutait passivement le Directeur expliquer comment 'Mel' avait disparu des cachots, ce qu'elle avait fait depuis, et comment elle était parvenue à ramener avec elle Severus à Poudlard. Dumbledore fit une pause, pensif, à ce moment de l'histoire, et Severus saisit l'opportunité d'adresser à Mel un signe de tête poli. « Je te dois des remerciements, » admit-il à contre-cœur. « Cependant, il y a des choses que vous ne nous avez pas dites, Albus, » affirma-t-il, se tournant vers le Directeur. « Il y a de nombreux trous dans cette histoire, qui demandent une explication. »

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête. « Toujours aussi perspicace, Severus, » dit-il solennellement. « Il manque une pièce à ce puzzle, et quand je vous la donnerai, elle complètera le dessin et résoudra le mystère. » Le Directeur tendit soudain la main pour prendre celle d'Hermione, qu'il serra délicatement. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire, reconnaissante de son soutien. Dumbledore lui lâcha la main, se rasseyant un peu plus loin sur son propre lit. Il regarda Severus et Remus par dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Quand Hermione a disparu de notre époque, elle s'est retrouvé dans le passé… dans _notre_ passé. Suivant mes conseils, elle a pris une nouvelle identité. Inutile de vous dire que maintenant qu'elle est revenue à l'époque qui est la sienne, elle n'a plus besoin de sa fausse identité. » Dumbledore se tut et regarda intensément les deux hommes qui soudain se tenaient parfaitement immobiles. « Hermione est revenue, et 'Mel' n'existe plus. »

Un silence assourdissant suivit ces mots, silence pendant lequel Hermione regarda Severus et Remus qui essayaient de comprendre ce que le Directeur entendait par là. Elle les observait du coin de l'œil, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour rester forte, mais espérant en même temps que l'un d'entre eux serait le premier à parler, pour dissiper la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Le visage de Remus se crispa, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait rire, ou pleurer, ou les deux. Et Severus… Les traits de Severus se contractèrent pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne retrouve tout son contrôle, et lisse son expression en celle impassible du Maître de Potions. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione fut incapable de décider si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou non.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant… »

Son ton donnait l'impression qu'il lui en coûtait énormément de prononcer ces mots. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, elle voulait s'excuser…

« … et c'en est fini de cette mascarade. _Finite Incantatum_. »

Les différents sorts qui lui avaient apporté un semblant d'anonymat (un luxe qu'elle auquel elle avait renoncé depuis qu'elle était allée au Bal de Noël avec Viktor Krum en quatrième idée, ou qu'elle était allée jouer les casse-cou au Département des Mystères avec Harry et Ron l'année suivante) commencèrent à se résorber. Sa véritable identité révélée soudainement, Hermione Granger eut une impression de vulnérabilité telle qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Elle frissonna et serra ses bras autour d'elle, dans une tentative instinctive de se protéger.

En un instant, Remus était devant elle, lui prenant gentiment mais fermement les bras, insistant pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi, Hermione. Tu es de retour maintenant, et tu es en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui compte pour tout le monde en ce moment… oui, pour _tout le monde_, » insista-t-il en voyant passer sur son visage une vague d'incrédulité qu'elle ne put dissimuler. « Tout ira bien maintenant, » continua-t-il. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a été soudainement balayé de la surface de la terre, il n'y a pas de mal. »

_Pas de mal ?_ se répéta Hermione sans conviction. Elle parvint cependant à grimacer un petit sourire pour son ami et mentor, sourire qu'il lui rendit chaleureusement. Il écarta les mains des bras d'Hermione et fit quelques pas en arrière. Hermione se glissa hors de son lit, et plaça prudemment ses pieds au sol, espérant que ses jambes auraient suffisamment de force pour supporter le poids de son corps. Elle vacilla un moment, mais sa résolution l'emporta, et elle se tourna vers le dernier homme présent dans la pièce, celui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, mais celui également qu'elle avait blessé le plus ; l'homme qui avait vécu une vie de mensonges et de secrets pour finalement se retrouver lui aussi pris au piège de ces mêmes intrigues, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout autre, et qu'elle continuerait probablement à aimer plus que n'importe qui.

Elle fit un pas en avant, hésitante. « Severus, je suis… »

L'homme aux cheveux noir leva soudain la main, lui intimant le silence. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, et retint ses mots de regrets et d'excuses. Ses yeux cependant, qui le regardaient attentivement, ne quittèrent pas une seconde le visage de Severus.

« Il faudra que nous parlions de tout ça, » lâcha-t-il finalement. « Je te ferai savoir quand. Jusqu'à ce moment, _reste loin de moi_. » Ces mots dits, Severus tourna résolument les talons et quitta l'Infirmerie.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Dumbledore essaya de la réconforter. « Severus a besoin de temps pour se remettre du choc, mon enfant. Laissez-lui du temps. »

Hermione hocha la tête, abattue, et retourna s'allonger.

_Pas de mal, en effet._


	23. Demain peut être

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched._

**23. Demain peut-être.**

Cinq jours ! Cinq longues journées de questions et d'auscultations de la part de Madame Pomfresh avant que la Médisorcière de l'école ne permette à une Hermione en parfaite santé de rejoindre la civilisation, autrement connue comme le tourbillon d'activité qu'était Poudlard.

Hermione courut dans les couloirs déserts aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permit, se précipitant vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à la table de Gryffondor avec ses amis, et elle était impatiente de les revoir enfin. Elle ralentit pour s'arrêter devant les portes fermées de la Grande Salle, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. L'odeur engageante d'œufs et de bacon lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la porte ; elle pouvait entendre la rumeur bruyante des conversations matinales de la population de l'école, accompagnée des cliquètements frénétiques des couteaux et fourchettes contre les assiettes, témoignant des efforts que faisaient les élèves pour consommer autant de nourriture que possible avant le début des cours. Quand elle entrerait, tout le monde s'arrêterait pour la regarder et chuchoter. Poudlard était une petite communauté très soudée. Tout le monde savait tout. Tout le monde serait au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé, et de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Soudain, la perspective de rester une journée de plus à l'Infirmerie semblait très attrayante.

Hermione essaya de réprimer la trépidation irrationnelle qui avait commencé à monter en elle. C'était Poudlard. Elle y était chez elle. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ses amis seraient ravis de la voir, et personne ne la dévisagerait. Personne ne connaissait son histoire à part certains professeurs et Harry et Ron. Et encore, ses amis ne connaissaient qu'une partie de la vérité. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione entrouvrit l'une des portes et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione faillit rire de l'importance qu'elle s'était accordée. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé par son petit-déjeuner et sa conversation pour remarquer qu'elle était entrée. Elle doutait que la plupart des gens se soient même rendus compte qu'elle avait disparu. Retrouvant sa confiance, elle se fraya un chemin vers la table qui était tacitement leur territoire réservé à Harry, Ron, et elle-même. Alors qu'elle approchait de la table, une fille au cheveux roux leva les yeux et, la remarquant, resta figée, sous le choc. Une seconde plus tard, Ginny se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour courir vers Hermione en hurlant. Elle la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, et Hermione lui rendit cette embrassade tout aussi ardemment. Quelqu'un lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et Hermione se dégagea des bras de Ginny pour se retourner. Une mer de visages souriants lui faisait face. Neville, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Parvati et Lavande. Même Luna Lovegood. Et Harry et Ron, les meilleurs amis qu'elle ait au monde.

Hermione salua tous ses amis l'un après l'autre, au milieu des exclamations de « Tu nous a manqué ! » et « Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Luna la serra fort, expliquant avec un soulagement évident dans la voix, « J'avais si peur que tu n'aies été victime d'une attaque mortelle de Foup-Foup, Hermione ! C'est tellement difficile de trouver des orteils de Banshee de nos jours. Mais je suppose que tu as quand même réussi à en trouver, puisque tu vas bien… » Hermione remarqua à peine à quel point les déclarations de la Serdaigle étaient ridicules. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme au cheveux sombres assis à la table des professeurs.

Severus Snape lisait avec juste un peu trop d'attention sa _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour. Evidemment, Hermione n'était pas aussi discrète qu'elle avait d'abord espéré. _En fait_, se dit-elle en jetant un œil par dessus les épaules de ses amis, _tout le monde est en train de remarquer les embrassades inhabituelles au milieu de la pièce_. S'écartant doucement de Luna, Hermione suggéra qu'ils essaient de prendre ce qu'ils pourraient du petit-déjeuner dans le temps qu'il leur restait. Pendant ce temps, elle se proposait de leur raconter pourquoi elle avait dû retourner dans le monde moldu pendant plusieurs mois, et ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était là-bas.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait autour d'elle, Hermione adressa à Ron et Harry un regard entendu. Plus tard, leur promit-elle, avant de commencer à raconter aux autres le mensonge qu'elle avait mis au point pendant son séjour à l'Infirmerie.

&&&&&&

Demain peut-être.

Hermione Snape – non, Hermione Granger était revenue à Poudlard depuis cinq jours. Il y avait cinq jours que toute la vérité s'était débobinée comme une pelote de laine entre les pattes d'un chaton. Quel beau gâchis ils avaient fait de tout ça. Severus avait été furieux en réalisant l'étendue de la supercherie d'Hermione, et, en conséquence, de Mel. Hermione avait su dès le début qui il était, et ce qu'il lui avait fait, et pourtant elle l'avait laissé s'attacher à Mel.

'Mel' ne l'avait pas détesté au premier regard. Est-ce qu'Hermione l'avait haï ? Severus n'en était pas sûr. Son ex-femme avait tenté de sauver leur mariage, bien que n'ayant aucune raison valable de le faire. Et après qu'elle soit devenue Mel, elle était parvenue à pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait quand elle était Hermione, pour lui donner une chance d'être heureux avec Mel. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui pardonner ?

Demain peut-être.

Severus tourna la page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et porta distraitement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'une des élèves hurla. Un rat dans le jus de citrouille de la gamine, c'est ce sur quoi il parierait si Albus lui demandait son avis.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione lui avait pardonné ? Severus avait réfléchi à la question plus d'une fois, sans trouver la réponse. Et qu'est-ce qui prenait, ajouta Severus avec contrariété, à ces imbéciles pour qu'ils osent perturber ses réflexions en se laissant aller à leurs effusions excessives d'aussi bon matin ? Il lança un regard noir au groupe de Gryffondors qui se pressaient au milieu de la Grande Salle, parlant de quelque chose avec excitation. Le groupe bougea un peu, et le visage d'Hermione en émergea, cheveux en bataille et tout le reste, un sourire radieux pour ses amis. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il baissa vivement les yeux vers sa Gazette du Sorcier, fixant obstinément le balai qui tournait en rond dans la publicité pour le Comète 290. Hermione était aussi belle que Mel l'avait été. Severus secoua la tête. Hermione et Mel étaient une seule et même personne. Evidemment qu'elles étaient aussi séduisantes l'une que l'autre.

Peut-être qu'ils devraient discuter des choses qui s'étaient passées entre eux. Il fallait qu'ils mettent un point final à cette histoire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il était toujours en colère contre elle, et blessé par ses dissimulations. Severus n'était pas sûr que leur rencontre ne se termine pas encore une fois en dispute. C'était encore trop tôt, la blessure qu'avaient reçu ses sentiments et sa fierté était toujours trop fraîche, elle saignait toujours. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Peut-être demain.

Peut-être.

&&&&&&

Les assiettes de bacon, d'œufs et de toasts disparurent alors que Ron tendait la main vers un autre toast, signalant la fin du petit-déjeuner. Ron laissa échapper un juron.

« Surveille ton langage, Ron, » siffla Hermione avec agacement.

« Mais j'ai encore faim ! » protesta Ron. « Je n'en ai mangé que douze ! »

Hermione leva les mains en signe de reddition et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle attrapa ses livres sur la table, et les trois amis se levèrent, sur les pas de la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient levés pour aller assister à leur premier cours de la journée. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se pencher pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione, « Alors comme ça le cousin de ton cousin du côté de ton père a pris des vacances prolongées, et tu as dû aller t'occuper de son chien. Bonne excuse, Hermione. Très originale. »

Hermione lui sourit, un peu honteuse, et haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde y a cru, non ? »

« Dean m'a semblé sceptique, il sait bien que les moldus ne font pas de choses pareilles, mais je crois qu'il n'en fera pas tout un plat. Tu nous raconteras tout plus tard, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils arrivèrent au couloir dans lequel Hermione devait se séparer de Harry et Ron pour aller assister à son cours. « A tout à l'heure, Hermione, » lui dit Ron, tout en lançant un regard rapide à Harry. Hermione eut l'impression que Ron venait de pousser silencieusement Harry à faire quelque chose. Elle fronça un sourcil et attendit. Pendant une demi-seconde, Harry hésita, puis la résignation se lut dans son regard. « Moi aussi j'aurai quelque chose à te dire. »

Hermione leva les sourcils. « D'accord, » répondit-elle. « Après le dîner, alors. »

Ron intervint dans la conversation, secouant la tête avec un regret feint. « Harry est en retenue avec Snape après le dîner. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est mieux comme ça. Il y aura moins de monde dans la Salle Commune, et moins de risque qu'on nous entende. »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. « Aussi grave que ça, alors. »

Quand le trio se sépara, l'un d'entre eux essayait en silence de deviner le menu du déjeuner du jour, pendant que les deux autres Gryffondors se sentaient aussi impatients d'arriver à leur discussion du soir qu'ils la redoutaient.


	24. HEIN ?

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de missybewitched._

**24. HEIN ?**

Hermione était assise, recroquevillée dans son canapé préféré près de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune. Son livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux, elle essayait de se concentrer sur la théorie de la métamorphose homme-objet tout en jouant distraitement avec l'anneau d'or et d'argent qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Elle avait de la chance, elle était parvenue à retrouver son époque deux semaines avant le début des ASPICs. Elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter de savoir qu'elle ne passerait pas les examens pour lesquels elle s'était préparée depuis le tout premier moment où elle avait compris qu'elle venait à Poudlard. Revoir Ron et Harry l'avait rendue folle de joie. Toutefois, l'enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être revenue à son époque se mêlait d'une sensation de perte qui la submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Severus. Pour l'œil non averti, le comportement apparent de son mari n'était pas différent de celui du sarcastique Professeur de Potions, mais Hermione pouvait déceler la légère tension dans son pas quand il se hâtait dans les couloirs, et dans sa façon de retirer des points aux élèves de Gryffondor qui croisaient son chemin.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se reprit. _C'est ton ex-mari, idiote ! Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore a dit quand il t'a expliqué que tes affaires avaient été déménagées des cachots jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors ! Tu es 'morte', et ton mari a été libéré de votre mariage, libre de se remarier._ Elle fixa la bague avec laquelle elle était en train de jouer et la retira brusquement de son doigt. Saleté de Ministère ! Elle serait toujours mariée à Severus s'il ne s'était pas mêlé de leurs affaires, et elle aurait une raison valide de l'approcher et d'essayer de sauver les ruines de leur mariage. Diantre, elle n'aurait même pas eu ce genre de problème du tout s'ils ne l'avaient pas forcée à épouser qui que ce soit, déjà ! Hermione leva les yeux et jeta un regard à la Salle Commune, autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen sans danger d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère. Deux élèves de première année, les têtes penchées l'un vers l'autre de façon suspicieuse, se figèrent comme des cerfs pris dans les phares d'une voiture quand son regard se posa sur eux. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, l'air coupable, et Hermione eut l'intuition soudaine qu'elle avait été le sujet de leur discussion mystérieuse quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle fit l'effort de adresser un sourire rassurant, et c'est à ce moment que la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit. Harry et Ron entrèrent, et Hermione se détendit en voyant ses meilleurs amis. « Enfin ! » dit-elle, abandonnant du regard les première année impertinents qui profitèrent de l'occasion pour détaler sans demander leur reste.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'elle, gémissant. « Cet idiot m'a fait nettoyer le couloir devant ses cachots trois fois ! Et sans utiliser la magie ! » se plaignit-il avec humeur.

Ron sourit. « Trop dur, mec. Surtout avec l'aide de Dobby pour les deux dernières fois. » Ron monta dans les aigus pour imiter l'elfe de maison. « Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby est honoré de faire la punition de Harry Potter ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Et tu as réussi à ne pas te faire prendre ? Severus a pourtant dû te garder à l'œil. »

La familiarité avec laquelle son amie utilisait le prénom du Maître de Potions fit tressaillir Harry. « Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Dobby de faire attention à rester bien caché. Comment il a réussi à le faire, ça, je n'en sais rien ; il n'y avait pas un endroit où se planquer dans ce couloir. Mais de toute façon, il était sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité, par précaution. Alors tu vois, pas de problème. »

« Tu avais ta Cape avec toi ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule, alors que Harry se décalait pour faire de la place à Ron. « Tu avais prévu le coup, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry avec nonchalance. « Je l'ai tout le temps avec moi maintenant. »

« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à répondre. Elle ne pensait pas que Harry comprendrait bien sa désapprobation, mais elle était prête à le lui laisser passer. Elle était bien plus intéressée par la raison pour laquelle Harry pensait avoir besoin de garder sa Cape avec lui en permanence. De son côté, elle aussi elle réservait quelques nouvelles sensationnelles aux deux garçons. La leçon de morale sur sa tricherie pendant une retenue pouvait définitivement attendre.

« Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de mettre cette bague quelque part en sécurité. Tu peux peut-être l'enfiler sur ton collier, » lui proposa doucement Harry.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour les deux séparément. Tu auras les deux autour du cou, » compléta Ron.

Hermione leva brusquement les yeux, se rendant soudain compte que Harry et Ron la fixaient alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec son alliance, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Elle eut un sourire amer. Quelle ironie que ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle avait l'un comme l'autre accusés de manquer de tact à plus d'une occasion, aient trouvé la réponse à la question qui avait hanté son subconscient toute la nuit. Hermione sourit et suivit la suggestion des garçons. « Les choses se seraient probablement mieux passées entre toi et Cho pendant notre cinquième année si tu avais été aussi perceptif, Harry. Et Ron, toi et moi, on se serait certainement moins chamaillés. » Hermione remit le collier autour de son cou. L'alliance vint se poser contre le pendentif suspendu à la chaînette d'or.

Ron croisa les bras et se renfonça dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu es _notre_ Hermione. Et on connaît notre Hermione, pas vrai Harry ? »

Harry rit en voyant Hermione faire les gros yeux à Ron. Il balaya la Salle Commune du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls tous les trois. Baissant le ton, il dit. « C'est vrai, Hermione. On te connaît. Alors dis-nous ce qui t'est arrivé, et ce qui te tracasse encore, _parce que_… » il leva les mains quand Hermione fit mine de protester. « Parce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

Hermione céda. « Bon, d'accord. Je vais tout vous raconter. » Et elle se lança.

&&&&&&

Lucius Malefoy s'effondra au sol quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha tout à coup sa prise sur son Mangemort. Lucius gémit quand son corps déjà meurtri toucha terre. Quelques mètres plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange gisait, inconsciente, une expression torturée sur le visage.

« Dernière chance, Luciusss », siffla Voldemort d'un ton venimeux. « Je veux une armée de cent Inferi prête d'ici la fin du mois. Si tu échoues cette fois, ton fils prendra personnellement la tête de cette armée. » D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort se débarrassa du sorcier blond. La silhouette sans réaction de Lucius vola dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser contre un mur.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps déjà perclus de douleur. « Oui, maître, » haleta Lucius avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

&&&&&&

La tête de Harry lui tournait, sous le choc, alors qu'il essayait d'absorber tout ce qu'Hermione venait de leur dire à lui et à Ron. Un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami l'informa que Ron était prêt à exploser. Harry lui donna un coup de coude, dans l'espoir de désamorcer la bombe. Endormi ou non, aucun des résidents de la Tour de Gryffondor n'avait besoin d'être alarmé par une dispute à plein volume entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione, une fois son histoire terminée, évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Ron. Harry se pencha vers elle pour prendre la main d'Hermione. « Eh, ça va ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit faiblement. « J'imagine. »

« Est-ce que Snape est au courant pour tout ça ? Pour le… le bébé ? » demanda Ron brusquement.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Et je ne sais pas si je lui en parlerai un jour. »

« D'accord, » dit Ron. Il donnait l'impression de lutter contre quelque chose, tout au fond de lui. « Nous… euh… On sera avec toi, quelle que soit la décision que tu prends, Hermione. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, cherchant du regard le soutien de Harry. De toute évidence, il était lui-même surpris par ce soudain accès de maturité. C'était un effort courageux de la part de Ron, et jamais Harry n'avait été plus fier de son rouquin d'ami.

Hermione sourit. « Merci, Ron. »

« Bien. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, c'est au tour de Harry, » annonça Ron soudainement. « Et crois-moi, Hermione, une fois que tu auras entendu le genre de trucs dans lesquels Harry est encore allé se fourrer, tu vas être folle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Hermione riait. « Vraiment ? Laisse-moi deviner. Voldemort en a toujours après toi, et il veut toujours ta peau. »

Ron ricana. « Tu ne te trompes jamais, si ? Mais cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose. Cette fois, Harry veut aller attaquer Tu-Sais-qui ! »

Il y eut un silence retentissant, et puis…

« HEIN ? »

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai rattrapé la version originale de cette histoire, et maintenant, j'attends tout comme vous un update de missybewitched. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'ajouter cette histoire à vos 'story alert', afin d'être prévenus dès que le prochain chapitre sera posté. _

_benebu_


End file.
